The Slave Girl
by Lexi201
Summary: Vampires and demons rule,while the humans are at the bottom.Sasuke,a stoic vampire prince meets Sakura,a kind hearted slave.He forms a bond to her that drives his senses wild with hunger and passion.Her beating heart keeps him alive;she's his life line.
1. The Slave Girl and the Vampire Boy

Hey (= Lexi 201 here (: I'm so glad to be releasing my first chapter:] sooooo enjoy my first fanfic entitled "The Slave Girl"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but the plot belongs to me :)

The sound of the rain filled my ears as I shoveled in the camp. My hair clung to my face as the water poured down. This was one of the days where I could get clean, and wash the dirt and grime off my body. You could hardly tell I was fair skinned because of all the dust and mud that stuck on my complexion. My emerald eyes are barely noticed because of the dark circles under them. You can hardly tell I'm eighteen. My name is Sakura Haruno, I work as a slave in a camp near our masters' home.

I've been working in slavery for as long as I can remember, which isn't much. I only have memories from the past two years. Everything else before that is a blur. I serve the vampires and demons who rule over the humans. They've been in power for the last 500 years. They're cruel beings who don't care for us at all. Its not a loss if one of us dies. We can always be easily replaced with someone else. To put it simple we're basically livestock. We only have two jobs: we either clean or work in the fields, or become food when the vampires crave blood. We're taken from work, cleaned and bathed and then taken to be food. If we're lucky, we survive the feeding, and put straight to work the following day. But the chances of survival are slim, so most of us that are taken are never seen again.

The camp I live in is so close to the masters' home, leaving me with many chores. I shovel dirt so that the houses of the servants won't flood, make pottery so it can be sold, as well as pick cotton. I don't have the privilege of seeing the masters. Only the servants can, not the slaves. The servants are humans as well, but they are chosen, and as for the rest of us well, we're just slaves. I'm just a mere nobody amongst thousands of more nobodies. I don't have any hate towards them. I was born with no family. They had all died out before I was born, and my mother passed away giving birth to me. Honestly I don't have much to live for besides my best friend Hinata. She's been in the same cell as me ever since we were little girls. But these days, we hardly speak. She's been busy with other duties, and has very little free time. I'm usually alone, but thats how I prefer things.

The family I serve are the Uchihas, a family of pureblood vampires. They are considered royalty amongst their kind and are the most beautiful.

The head of the family is Fugaku Uchiha. He works with their council and makes decisions and rules. His wife Mikoto works alongside with him. She has a more caring side to her than her husband. It's because of her that we are allowed three meals and some rest. I've never seen her or Lord Fugaku, but I've heard they're one the most beautiful beings amongst their kind. They have two sons; Itachi and Sasuke. They are the most popular among the servants. I've only caught a glimpse of them once, but it's one memory I'll never forget. How could someone not remember such beautiful people? From what I saw they were pale skinned and quite built. Their white faces looked like they were carved by angels, and their dark obsidian eyes completed their look. The master Itachi seemed to be the eldest. He had his long hair tied, and seemed serious. His brother Sasuke had the same seriousness, but shorter hair that was spiked on the back. They had come to see if we were doing our work, and I just happened to see them punishing a slave who wasn't following orders. Master Sasuke saw me, and he gave me a stern look as if I shouldn't be prying, so I quickly went about my duties. But as he looked at me, I saw his eyes. They were cold, emotionless and hollow. That was the first time I'd ever lay eyes on the Uchiha family, or at least part of it.

Here I am once again in the rain and mud, working from dusk till dawn just waiting. Ever since I saw Master Sasuke, he's been in my mind once or twice. I guess it's just curiosity for his empty sad eyes. I have more of a reason to look that way than he does. I'm a slave, and he's royalty. But it's best not to let my mind wander. I know if I let it wander too much I'll be whipped for sure.

* * *

"Sakura!"

I groaned at hearing my name being called. It was too early, and I was exhausted from yesterday's work. My body ached and I think I was getting sick.

"Sakura, where are you!"

"I'm coming," I rubbed my eyes and looked around. My room was just a small tent with two cots inside for sleeping. I had only two sets of clothing, as did Hinata who shared the tent with me. I looked at the other bed and saw she was fast asleep. Poor thing, she must be worn out. I heard my name being called a little angrier. "I'm going, sheesh."

"Sak-"

"Here I am!" I said interrupting Anko. She looked kind of annoyed at me. "So what's my job for today?" I asked.

"You need to go help out in the cotton fields again," Anko was like our leader in some sense. She was the one who told us what to work on. She's been here a long time, so in my opinion, she's quite fit to be leader.

"Alright, " I said. Personally, I liked working in the cotton fields. I got to be outside, and even though it was a hundred degrees, I didn't mind much. I tied my hair up, and headed towards the fields.

**(Uchiha Manor, Normal POV)**

A young man of about eighteen stirred beneath his sheets. He stretched and yawned, and felt something stir along with him. He looked down and frowned. A red head woman awoke and smiled up at him, remembering the previous night.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun good morning."

"Hn. Don't you have somewhere to be right now, Karin?"He got up, and searched for his pants. She went up to him and tried to kiss his lips, but he just pushed her away.

"Awww Sasuke, I just wanna be with you a little more."

"Don't put much thought into last night, we just had too much to drink." He said as he put on a clean shirt and slacks. He had gone to a party with his best friend Naruto and they both had a bit too much fun. He could barely remember meeting Karin, let alone sleeping with her. "Get out before I throw you out." He said.

"Ugh! Fine Sasuke, but I'll be back." He closed the door as she left. He needed aspirin, his head hurt, and he felt like he wanted to puke. He hoped Karin didn't come back. He wasn't interested in having a girlfriend at all. Karin was beautiful and great in bed, but she was too much of a slut to be his mate. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Uchiha-sama, I have your breakfast, your father requests your presence as soon as you're done." It was one of his annoying servants. He could have sworn he heard giggling.

His food was being held by a very red servant. Vampires could eat regular food, but they did need blood to survive or else they would burn and sizzle in the sun. He sent the blushing servant away, and ate his meal. He sighed and went to his father's study after finishing.

He knocked and went in. "You wanted to see me?" he said. He noticed Itachi was there as well.

"Good morning little brother, did you sleep well last night?" said Itachi smirking.

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke said annoyed. Their father looked up from his desk and motioned Sasuke to take a seat.

"The reason I've asked you both here, is just to run some things by you." he said "We need more slaves in our house for feeding 'll be needing a few more to be working on our grounds. I want both of you to go to the camps and go get a few slaves, ten at the most." Sasuke and his brother just sat there listening to their father's orders, not really caring much. "Tell the servants to prepare some clothes, and to set up the baths for the slaves to be cleaned." Fugaku then hesitated for a moment before speaking any further. "And sons, you're mother and I think it's about time for you both to find mates." At that and Sasuke shot his father an annoyed look.

"I think there are more important things to be done right now than to be worrying about mates." Said Sasuke. The truth is, he didn't really want a girl at the moment, he liked his freedom. Sure, he would look for one when he thought the time was right, but for now, he was too focused on work.

"Actually father, I already have someone in mind." Said Itachi. "Her name is Kumiko, and she's the daughter of one of the council members. "I plan on making her my mate during the red moon."

"Excellent." Said their father. "Well that just leaves you Sasuke. I just want you to be aware that there are other more things to focus on than work."

"Hn, when I think the time is right I'll find someone."

"Alright then, you both are dismissed. Have those slaves here by tonight."

* * *

"Little brother, I thought you already had found yourself a mate just last night." Itachi said smirking.

Sasuke paid no mind at his brother, instead he went to summon the servants to go make the preparations for the slaves. He didn't really care what Itachi thought of his personal life just as long as he stayed out of it. After letting the servants know, he went outside to meet his brother.

"You know Sasuke, you should listen to father and find someone for yourself." Said Itachi

"Hn, I don't care about finding a girl right now." He got in the car with his brother. They began to drive to the camp, and along the way, Sasuke just thought of what needed to be done.

**(The slave camp Sakura's POV)**

I had finished picking cotton, and as soon as I was done, I went to look for Anko.

"Hey Anko-chan, I'm done with the cotton" I said.

"Oh ok, hey there are some of us that need some healing from the lashings and others have severe infections, so if you could please tend to them, that would be great." She said looking at me. My eyes softened up a bit.

"I'll get right on it."

I guess you can say I have a gift when it comes to healing people. Ever since I was a little girl, I have been able to do "things". I don't know why, and it's hard to explain. When I get cut or any kind of injury, I'll just put my hand over the wound and I concentrate on it. Some green glow comes out of my hand, and the wound is completely healed. I have the same effect on other people who are wounded. I can heal wounds like cuts all the way to broken bones and internal bleeding. But so far I've been the only slave who can do that, so people always come to me for healing. The bad part is, the more I use this "green glow", the more drained I feel and I end up passing out if I use too much of it.

I began healing the children and those who had the most severe lashes. I healed about fifteen children and twenty adults. After finishing, I tried getting up, but I just fell backwards. I could barely keep my eyes open, that is until a little girl brought me some water.

"Please heal my sister," she pleaded. I looked around and saw another little girl around the age of seven. She looked like she could barely stand, and she had deep gashes and cuts around her body. I didn't have any energy left, but I fought my way to get to the child. The little girl was crying and I said I'd make the hurt go away. I took poured all of my strength into healing her. The glow sounded her small body, healing her. Then she began to cry once more, and her sister quickly took her away. I turned to see what had made the child cry. Master Sasuke was right there just looking at me with an unbelieving look. He began to say something, but I couldn't hear or say anything because I felt my body give away. My vision went black as I was subdued in darkness.

(Sasuke's POV)

My Brother and I arrived at the camp, and as soon as we got out, the slaves stopped what they were doing and bowed at our presence. My brother began explaining why we were here, and when he was done, he put them back to work and we began looking for suitable slaves. He and I carried whips so we could discipline the workers. I remember seeing a pink haired slave when my brother and I were disciplining some of the slaves. I smirked as I recalled her running away with just one glare.

I had just made a line of women slaves, when I heard crying and screaming. I looked over my shoulder and saw Itachi whipping some of the people. I looked back at the line and smirked as the women trembled at me. They knew what their fate was as soon as they were selected. Just then, I noticed a small child carrying another that was badly beaten. I saw she was headed towards a small tent. I followed her, getting my whip ready. As I was leaving I felt a hand grab my arm. One of the slave women tried to stop me. I glared at her and lashed at her hand.

"You're gonna be the first to go." I made my way to the tent and stepped inside. It was that pink haired girl, the one who saw me. But she was doing something strange. Her hands were giving off a green glow that was surrounding the injured child. After a moment, the girl's wounds disappeared. The pink haired woman stopped, and the child saw me. She began to cry, and the child that was carrying her earlier grabbed her hand and ran out. The pink haired slave turned to look at me.

"What were you doing?" She just stayed silent. When she didn't answer I yelled louder "I demand an answer slave!" But she just looked at me, and fell to the ground. I went to her and I picked her up to see if she was still alive, if not so I could dispose of her. But as soon as I touched her, something within me began to stir. I smelled a fragrance of cherry blossoms mixed with blood. It was the girl's blood. Her fragrance was making my throat burn. My thirst grew the more I looked and held her. The scent was driving me insane!

Itachi made his way through the tent, but as soon as he entered, he stopped.

"Something wrong? Whats taking you?" I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe.

"It's this girl. She was doing some sort of healing, but she fainted when she finished ." I said painfully. The smell of her blood even made it hard for me to speak.

"Why don't you take her for yourself. She's not that bad looking. I'm sure she'd make a good servant for you."

" I don't think I can move without wanting to suck her dry." I said

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know." Something inside was stopping me from hurting this girl, even though she was the cause of my pain.

"I'll tell one of the chosen slaves to bring her along then."

It took everything inside me to just leave her there. I felt like part of me was being torn as I ripped myself from her side out the tent. I breathed in the air from outside to try and calm my instincts, but it was no use. I looked at my brother and he understood. I quickly grabbed one of the slaves from the line and sank my fangs into her. The slaves began screaming in terror as they watched.

The thirst in me began to subside as I drank. This woman's blood tasted like dirt, but I didn't care. After finishing her off, I let her body drop to the ground. My brother and I were finished picking out the slaves, amongst them was the pink haired woman. I had to keep my distance from her, or else I would go mad with hunger.

We made our way back to the manor, and I shut myself in my room and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. That girl's scent hadn't left my memory. I shook off the feeling and went for a bath hoping to forget and calm my mind. But it was no use. The animal inside kept relplaying her face, her scent, her eyes. I had to see her again. Something about that woman made my demon roar.


	2. Meeting

Hellloooo(: Well I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed (: and I'm just so happy people like my story so far(: Oh and I'd like to thank those of you who suggested ideas for the story, they'll probably be used later on:)Well here's chapter 2(: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would have been together a loooooong time ago!

* * *

(**Uchiha Manor Sakura's POV**)

I awoke to something cold and hard beneath me. I was in a dim room, and there seemed to be others there too. My head hurt and my eye sight wasn't all that good at the moment. I felt around to try and make out my surroundings. There was only tile, not the dry dirt and rocks from camp. I leaned my back against the wall and tried thinking at what I was doing before blacking out. All I remember is healing the little girl. Everything after that was a blur. My thoughts were interrupted as a pair of hands grabbed me by my shoulders, and was pulled out into a very bright room.

My eyes began to clear up as they focused on where I was. A servant had been the one to take me out, and was now leading me to what looked like water. I began to look around. The place was decorated with large white pillars and paintings. There were statues and carvings all around. The more I saw of this place, the more my mind began to recall. I remember the child screaming, and I turned to see why she cried. Master Sasuke was standing a few feet away. He said something, but my mouth wouldn't move or make words. I blacked out, and then nothing.

My mind came back to reality as I was dumped in a pool of water. It was cold, but I was used to it. The servant began to scrub me with what I think was called soap. She washed my entire body. The more she scrubbed, the more I saw the water turn darker and my skin get lighter. She washed my hair with scented oils. When I was clean she held up a towel, which I dried myself with. She began to brush my hair, and handed me a white robe. The servant then left me alone, to get other slaves. I just stood there. The water I had bathed in gave back my reflection. I barely recognized the girl looking at me. My skin was milky white and smooth. The lips that were once dry and cracked were now full and soft. My pink hair was shiny and full of life, and my eyes were emerald green once more.

The more I looked at my reflection, the more everything became clearer. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. I was being prepared for one of my masters. At that, I fell back on the floor. Should I feel scared or sad? Maybe I shouldn't feel anything at all. I don't know how to feel. I guess in some way, I always knew that things would turn out like this for me. I'm a slave. My purpose in life was to work and serve my masters in any way I can, even if it means to be nourishment for them. I just wish I could say goodbye to Hinata and Anko. After all, they are the closest thing to family that I have. My heart sank, as the thought of never seeing them again came to mind. Tears began to form in my eyes. When was the last time I cried? I tried thinking back. From what I remember, crying is a thing I've never done, even as I was being whipped. So why should I cry now? With that I gathered my thoughts and stood up. The urge to cry faded away as I closed my eyes and convinced myself I was doing my job. Although I was interrupted, when I heard what sounded like someone gasping.

It was Master a Sasuke.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

My breath hitched as I saw her. She looked so diffrent from before. Her hair seemed clean, and her skin looked like porcelain. But what stood out most were her eyes. They're such a deep shade of green. As soon as she saw me, her body was on the floor bowing. Her scent began filling the air. My throat became dry. Ignoring the feeling of thirst, I decided to get closer to her. With every step I took the scent of blossoms and blood got stronger. I began to feel more pain, but I endured it. I stopped when I was about a foot away from her, that was as far as I would let myself go. The scent was strong, and nearly made me go on my knees, but I put up with it.

"Get up."

She rose from the floor, but her eyes still looked at the ground. I put my hand on her chin to make her look at me, but as soon as I touched her, my hand felt as if it was burning. But it was a strange soothing feeling, not the kind of burning from fire or the sun. She looked up at me, and our eyes locked. The more I looked at her, the more my instincts were telling me to bite her, to taste her. I could hear her heart beat so clearly in my mind. It was a normal steady beat, not like the other slaves who basically have a heart attack every time I walk by. This girl wasn't scared of me. She looked so calm, almost as if she didn't know I was a monster.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master Sasuke?"

She spoke. Her voice was so soft, and it made my thirst worsen. Everything about this girl made me dry, her looks, her voice, especially the scent of her blood. My instincts have never reacted this way with any human. Even Itachi said he almost sucked Kumiko dry after we came back, and he didn't even touch this girl nor was he this close. I let go of her face, and she bowed her head once more. Then, something within me began to beat. The scent of her blood was so much stronger for some reason. The air seemed to become filled with her fragrance. I looked at her, and noticed something.

"Turn around."

My thirst was unbearable at what I saw. Part of her white robe was bright red with her blood. I couldn't help but put my hand on her back. The blood was fresh and warm, the smell of it was making my instincts really hard to control. She turned around. Realizing what was on my hand, she gasped and bowed once more, her back right infront if me.

"I-I'm so sorry Master Sasuke! My blood has t-"

"Hn, it's fine. You look like an idiot for bowing at such a thing."

The truth is, the more her back was exposed, so was her blood. I didn't want to smell more of what I craved. As hard as it was for me to speak, I decided on asking her about what I had seen earlier.

"Tell me, what is it you were doing to that child?" She hesitated for a moment befrore seaking.

"I was healing her. She was brought to me by her sister, and she asked me to cure the little girl's wounds."

I looked at her to see of there were any signs of lies, but she seemed to be telling the truth.

"How do you know how to heal such serious injuries? I asked. Once more she hesitated, as if trying to find the right words.

"All I know is that I've been able to heal ever since I was a child, I don't know how I do it, it's just something that comes naturally."She said.

"Hn, well then why is it that you're bleeding, can't you cure your own wounds?"

"Yes,but I must have forgotten about this one." She said while feeling her back and mixing the fragrance even more. I tried so hard not to give into my thirst. Being in the same room with her was so unberable. At this point, I could feel my eyes about to turn red, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, her robe fell off. Oh shit.

She quickly turned around to cover her body, exposing her wounded back, and jumped back in the water. I could feel my thirst taking over and my eyes turn crimson. I had to get away but my body wouldn't move. It took all of my strenghth to quickly run out of the baths and to my room. I leaned against the wall and tried to breathe, but I couldn't. I looked at my hand. It was covered with the one thing I really wanted right now. The red liquid was only a few inches away from my face, and the scent was so strong. I brought my hand up to my mouth, and ran my tounge over the blood. As soon as I had one lick, my thirst was quenched, and my instincts calmed quickly. It was as if I had just drank gallons and gallons of fresh water. Enjoying the relief of thirst, I began to clean my hand more. The blood tasted like the most finest wine mixed with cherries. It was so warm, eventhough it was out of it's owner's body. Before I knew it, my hand had become clean, and my thirst for blood was gone completely. Normally, I would have to drink someone dry to fill me, and even then my thirst wasn't gone. But with this girl's blood, it's as if I can go weeks with out having to drink again. I was just glad my thirst was gone. I looked at my hand once more. I sighed and went to lay on my bed.I decided to just sleep for now. For some strange reason it feels as if I can actually sleep tonight. Normally I can't sleep at all.

I smirked as a thought came to mind. Maybe it's because of the lingering taste of cherries in my mouth...

* * *

**.(Sakura's POV still in the bath area..)**

Ok, well lets recap the recent events. One, Master Sasuke comes out of nowhere, and I nearly get a concussion by bowing so quickly. Two, he comes so close to me, that I could feel his breath on my face. Three, my blood gets on his hand, which really made nervous. And number four, my towel falls, exsposing my body, and like an idiot I just jumped in the water! I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first one to be sucked dry. It was so strange how he ran away though. He left as if I was going to eat him or something. Technically it would be the other way around. Making sure no one else was around, I got out of the water and began to heal myself.

Master Sasuke looked at me, and I saw into his eyes again. They still held so much sadness and anger. They were just hollow, no sign of happiness. Maybe it's a vampire thing? But then again if I was one, I think I'd still be the same. I just wonder why he's so empty. Even if I was allowed to ask, he would never tell me anything. Besides I'm just a slave, and he's like a prince. We're on diffrent levels on the food chain. I'm just here to work for him and his family, not to make friends with them. I guess thats why I don't feel anything towards my them, I know I'm always gonna be a worker that they own. They have thousands of us, so they wouldn't care about me. They don't even know my name. So to say the truth, I don't care about master Sasuke, I never have and never will. I'm just here to serve in any way possible, nothing more. I finished my back, but surprisingly, a scar was left.

I felt it with my finger tips. I'm glad a scar was left. It can serve as a reminder of what I really am to my masters. I gave a small laugh as I made my way to the small room.

* * *

OK well that was chapter 2(: srry if it was kinda short. The purpose of this chapter was for them to meet and stuff. So I hope you liked it(: soooooo cya in the next chapter:D

Plz Read and Review!

- Lexi(:


	3. The Hidden Tree and the Two Names

I'm so sorry for not updating, school just started three weeks ago, and three weeks before that I had band camp:P But I promise to update every two weeks and the on the weekends ok(:

Ok sooo here's chapter 3:) I know the last chapter was a bit too quick or something, and maybe I rushed a bit, but my goal was to make them meet(: soooo I hope you enjoy this chapter:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**(Uchiha Manor Sakura's POV)**

After leaving the cleaning area, I found that the rest of the slaves were already washed. The servants then led us to a small room which I'm guessing was for us to sleep in. There were some mats on the floor, and a small room for bathing and stuff. I took a look around, while the other slaves gathered at the far end of the room together. I guess they were all scared or something. As for me, I grabbed a mat and moved it to the other end of the wall. Honestly, I was too tired and I still felt exhausted from healing that child. I was about to sleep, when the door opened, and another slave was shoved in.

She fell on top of me, and it kinda hurt. It was too dark to see who it was, but I felt her head rise and look up at me.

"S-Sakura?"

My eyes widedened at the voice.

"Hinata?" I stood up and gave her a really big hug, almost crushing her. I was so happy she was here with me.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"W-well when you didn't come back, I went l-looking for you. The next t-thing I know, I see a s-servant comming to get me. I was washed and b-brought over here."

I gave her another quick hug, and a smile, eventhough she couldn't see it. She brought one of the mats next to mine, and we began to talk. Hinata was the one I could really confide my feelings to. She always listens and helps me out. I began to tell her about Master Sasuke, and then I realized that most of the slaves had gathered in a circle aound us. I guess they couldn't help but listen.

"S-so he saw you when your t-towel fell off?"

"Well actually, I think he ran away before he could see anything, which to me is a good thing. I'm a regular slave, not a sex one." My mind shuddered at the thought of being the other kind. I may be at the bottom of the food chain, but I still have my dignighty.

"So you actually got to see master Sasuke right infront of you?" Asked a girl

"What is he like up close?" asked another.

"Did he try to bite you?" All of a sudden, the room was booming with questions.

I was beginning to get annoyed. The girls must have seen the look on my face because the room was quiet once more. I honestly didn't like loud noises, they were a bother.

"He didn't try to bite me, but he looked really uncomfortable around me."

Master Sasuke was popular with the slaves, eventhough he's the reason we work forever.

I was about to continue my story, when the door flung open, and a sharp pain was felt on my face.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sakura felt her face, and gasped when she felt blood cover her hand. The slaves had already backed away towards the far end of the wall, all except Hinata who was holding her friend.

"How dare you get close to Uchiha-sama!" Said a voice

Sakura looked up and saw a servant holding a whip. She was probably one of the head servants since she was holding a whip. Her long brown hair was tied with a black ribbon, and she just had one of those i'm-better-than-you smug looks on her face.

Sakura just stayed in place, her eyes showing no emotion. She was about to stand up, until the servant flung her whip at her legs.

"You don't stand unless I give you permission!"

Once more, Sakura seemed unaffected by the pain she was feeling, which began to annoy the servant.

"My name is Ami, and I'll be in charge of you nobodys." She said

"And as for you," she pointed to Sakura, "you better stay away from Uchiha-sama, he's mine." At this, Sakura stood up.

" You shouldn't be worried because you can have him, I have no interest in Master Sasuke, nor do I wish to feel anything for him." She said.

Ami just laughed.

"You know what, you're right, I have nothing to worry about. Just the tought of having someone as handsome and gorgeous as Sasuke even look at some one like you, seems highly imossible!"

Ami looked at Sakura once more. "And if you ever do have another run in with Uchiha-sama, be sure not to let your ugly filthy hands touch him, you'll make him sick."

With that, she slammed the door and locked the girls in.

Sakura just gave a sigh. She knew she couldn't heal herself right now, she was too weak.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Asked Hinata.

But the pink haired girl gave no reply. She was in too much pain to speak. So she grabbed her mat once more, and carefully layed down. Her eyes closed and she began to dream.

* * *

**(The Next Day, Sasuke's POV)**

A knock a the door woke me up. What I hated more than the knocking, was the giggling. Why are the servants in this house so fan girlish? I sighed. I knew she was wxpecting me to come out shirtless or something, but too bad. I put on a white button up shirt and black pants. I opened the door and gave an annoyed look. It was Ami...again.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama."

"Hn"

"I just came to let you know that the slaves have been assigned their duties"

"Very well, is that all?" I really wanted her to leave, her presance was more annoying than Karins.

"Have a good day Uchiha-sama."

I nodded, and motioned her to leave.

I closed the door and gave a sigh. Thoughts of last night came to mind. The taste of her blood never left even as I slept. The pink haired slave appeared in my mind. From what I remember, she looked pretty good. Though, I never learned her name. Oh well. I was about to step out, when I heard singing. I followed the song, and I heard it was comming from outside.

I walked to the window and looked out. I was about to open it to listen for the song when I saw a bit of pink. It was her, that slave and she was singing. I opened the window to listen more closley. The song, I think I've heard it before, though I don't know where. The air had her scent in it, but the sound of her singing eased my instincts and my thirst. It almost as if she was calming me down with her voice. I closed my eyes and breathed in.

The air was filled with the smell of blossoms. I gave a small smile. How this girl could have this effect on me is beyond my knowledge, but I think I might like it. I opened my eyes to look at her once more. As I looked closer, I saw she was hurt. My vampire instincts began to burn with anger. She had lashes on her legs and one on her face. I gave a low growl and turned away to calm down a bit.

I shouldn't be getting so worked up over a girl I don't even know, especially a slave. I breathed in once more, and I noticed her scent was gone, and the singing had stopped. I opened my eyese and turned to where she was or where she _had_ been. The pink haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"Hn" I looked at where she had been. Curse her and her blood. Curse her for having this effect on _me_.

I slammed the window shut and left to begin todays work.

* * *

**(The Uchiha Manor Sakura's POV)**

The following morning was kinda painful. I woke up sore from where I was cut last night. And to make things worse, that Ami girl came to wake us up, and I swear I'm now a bit deaf. We were given milk and bread as our breakfast which we had to eat on the way to our work areas. They lined us up and assigned us to diffrent parts of the Mansion. Hinata was put to work with the animals. I think she was happy about that since she loves anything cute and furry. As for me I was put to work in the gardens, which was perfect for me. I got to be outside, and I love flowers.

All I had to do was water the plants and tend to them. As soon as they dissmised us, I quickly ran to my work site. It was beautiful. There were many kinds of flowers both common and exotic. After a bit of looking, I began watering the plants. I put fresh soil and I even sang to them. I sang the only song I've always known, though I don't know how I know it.

Tending the plants was a bit hard for me since I wasn't able to heal myself this morning. I tried, but only a small amount of my healing power came out so I didn't fully heal myself. The cuts were bleeding again but I ignored them as well as the pain. I guess I would have to let them heal on their own.

As I was working I heard someone growl. I turned and saw Master Sasuke right infront of his window. He was looking away. It seemed he was angry at something. I quickly turned pink as I remembered at how our last meeting went. Oh no that's right my towel fell! Is that why he's so angry? Ugh! It's none of my buisness why he's mad! I don't care.

I gave a sigh and quietly went to the other side of the gardens to finish my work.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sakura walked trough the gardens trying to find anything else to work on. "Hmmm it's almost lunch time". The servants had given them a bag with fruit, bread and milk. When she found nothing else to work on, she decided to eat. Finding a place to sit was complicated. Everywhere she looked there was no suitable place to eat. Giving up, she sat down on the floor. "Oh well, I guess I'll just eat here."

She was about to bite into her bread, when she saw a small path leading somewhere. It was hidden by the grass, but she noticed it. Being as curious as she was, she followed it. The path seemed to lead her somewhere away from the garden. "I don't think even the Masters know about this place."she said to herself as she entered some tunnles. When she reached the end her eyes windened. She was right infront of a huge cherry blossom tree. It seemed to be there for centuries. The roots were big and popped out of the ground in waves. She walked over and sat by it's trunk. She looked up and saw how the top of the tree extended far out shading most of the land around her. She felt so comfy.

She sighed happily and ate her lunch. There was still time to look around since her meal wasn't much and she quickly ate it. Standing up she decided to have a look around. She discovered a small pond with fish and she found some rare flowers that weren't in the garden. There was also a spring from where she could drink water from. Her eyes closed as her ears picked up the sounds around her. She felt around the tree, but yelped as she fell when part of the tree trunk seemed to be missng.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Part of the tree was hollowed out. The opening seemed big enough for her to go trough. She closed her eyes and went in, hoping there was nothing in there. It was dark, but she could make out some things.

The inside of the tree seemed to go on. She noticed some shelves that were carved out, and old candles that seemed to be there forever. "Oh, if only I had some matches or fire." As if her request was answered, she saw some matches on one of the shelves. Dusting them off and clearing some webs, she lit one match and one of the candles. Once she lit the candle, a domino effect occured and many others were lit and luminated the inside.

Sakura gasped and looked around. There was a wooden trunk at the far end, but it was locked. Across from the box, was a very peculiar flower. She moved a bit closer to see it better. It was a strange flower indeed. It seemed to be a combination of a black rose, with a pink cherry blossom all in one, but part of it seemed to be dying. She grabbed water from the spring hoping it would revive the other half. She stood up and looked at the walls. Vines surrounded the flower and expanded all over the inside of the tree, except half of the vines were dying just like the flower. She sighed hoping it would be ok. Sakura noticed that two of the shortest vines mad a shape. They seemed to both curve upwards and meet in the middle, forming a heart.

She went closer to the shape and saw what looked like two names, but they were both scratched out. "I wonder who they were." She ran her fingers on the names and the two vines. She felt tears begin to form and felt one fall from her face. She failed to notice that it fell right on the flower. "Why am I crying?" She cleaned her tears and gasped.

"Oh no lunch is over, I'd better get back." So she put out the candle and once again the domino effect blew out the candles and left the tree dark once more. Sakura quietly made herself back to the gardens and to the Uchiha grounds, smiling happily to herself. She had a place of her own now, her own secret place, and she would tell noone.

Back at the tree however, the dying half of the vines became green, and bloomed with cherry blossoms and black roses. The flower became revived as well, and looked healthy. The strangest thing of all though, was one of the names in the heart. It was no longer scratched out. The letters were clearly visible, and very legible. The name read "_Sakura"_.

* * *

Yay! there's chapter three(: I'll update chap. 4 sometime this week cuz I've already started(: soooo plz R&R

-Lexi:D


	4. Up for Auction

Helllo:) Hey im so sorry for not updating as much as I promised:) I wanted to, and I even promised my friend I would .First my computer broke down, and I had to wait till I got it fixed, then the internet was down for a while. But what made me not update as much would have to be the writers block:P, which by the way, does anyone know how to over come that? Ur advice would be greatly appreciated:) ANYWAY, here's the LONG overdue chap. 4:D

* * *

( The Next Uchiha Manor Normal POV)

The manor was busy as usual, but today was more important. The Uchiha's would be hosting a ball celebrating Itachi's engagment to Kumiko. Their mother invited all vampire royalty and their daughters. (He hoped Sasuke would find a mate this way.) Servants were everywhere cleaning, making food, and putting up decorations. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to leave. He had no interest in being in a room full of whiny, clingy, over obssesive vampire girls. He would rather have a ramen eating contest with Naruto than attend an annoying party. It wasnt that he didnt have a choice, its just that Itachi was his brother, and well, it would feel wrong of he didn't go. Plus, he would never hear the end of it from his mother.

He gave a sigh as he left his room. He decided to go to his library for some quiet time.

"TEME!"

He gave another sigh. "So much for quiet time." The door to his room burst open to a very excited, loud mouth Naruto.

"How many times have I told you not to barge in like that dobe, its annoying."

"You're such a jerk, here I am about to tell you great news and u act like an ice cube."

Sasuke gave another sigh. Naruto has been his best friend ever since he could remember. He was the exact opposite of him, yet they were like brothers. He knew Naruto meant well and all, he was just so childish.

"Let me guess its on the girl who is destined to be your mate right?"

"How did u know, can u read my mind or somethin'?"

"You're just so predictable Naruto. All you ever talk about is your mate. I bet you have no clue on how she looks like."

"Well thats what i wanted to tell you! Last night my parents made me go see this creepy witch lady, and she said the girl has long raven hair and lavender eyes." He gave a sigh as his mind wandered off.

"I wanna see her," he complained.

"Honestly Naruto i don't see why you waste your time tracking down this female. She's probably not even in this life yet."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be alone, icy and act like I have a stick up my ass like you Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke gave a sigh and walked his way past Naruto who followed behind.

* * *

(Uchiha Manor Nomal POV)

"All right hurry up u filthy things, in the cleaning stations now," yelled Ami. The girls were in a huge room that had five different stations to get clean. The first was a huge bath with steaming water and flower petals.

"The masters have asked us to clean u of your grime and filth for tonight's ball. You all are to serve the guests with anything they need," said Ami. "Oh, and one more thing, some of you are to be auctioned off to some of the guests. The masters think there are too many of you in this house; they want to get rid of the nuisance. You are to be cleaned and well dressed. As I call your name, come and make a line in front of me."

Sakura and Hinata held their breaths as the first name was called.

"Keiko Ayuzawa!"

A tall slave went to the front. She was quickly stripped of her clothes and dumped in the bath.

"Chizuro Mozuke!"

As each name was called, the line got more names were called, and then...

"Hinata Hyuga!"

Said girl jumped and gave Sakura a worried look. Sakura could only hold back her emotions as her friend was dumped in the water like the others.

"And finally, Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura walked to Ami who only smirked and glared at her. Sakura was pulled of her dressings and shoved in warm water. A servant scrubbed her skin until it turned pink. She was hurried off to another servant who washed her hair with scented oils and fragrances. When she was done being washed, she walked over to the next station where a white kimono with a pink cherry blossom design was laid out for her.

"Is this for me?"

"Its a cheap imitation that Lady Uchiha chose out for the slaves that were to be auctioned. You should be flattered, its not everyday someone like you gets to wear anything near as good as this, even if its a knock off," said Ami.

Sakura didnt was beautiful, way to beautiful for her to wear. With the help of a young servant, she put it on. She was sent off to get her hair done, where she was given long soft curls and side swept bangs. Make-up was put, but just a light red tint in her lips, and mascara to bring out her eyes. With that done, perfume was sprayed on her neck, and she was done.

Sakura was put in line with the other few servants who were to be sold. Hinata followed, and gaped at her friend's transformation. Sakura on the other hand was at loss for words. Hinata wore purple kinomo with a silver design. Her hair was down and had a silver star clip. Her make-up was light with blush and a soft pink lip color.

"Hinata you look so beautiful! I cant believe its you," said Sakura. Hinata only blushed and smiled.

"Keep in mind you're only dressed to attract a bidder, you'll go back to looking horrid in no time," said Ami with a hint of disgust. "Now that everyone is done, move out to the ballroom, everyone is waiting."

Sakura and Hinata felt soft veils fall over their heads to cover their faces. This was done with the others as well. Sakura couldn't help but think back to her spot near the cherry tree. She'd been going there ever since she found it. It grew on her, made her happy.

_(Flash Back)_

_Sakura went back the following day to the tree, noticing the other half of the flowers._

_"Hey, the other half bloomed! Its so pretty.__Wait...what's this?" Sakura traced the letters carved in the bark of the tree. "This is my name...why is my name here? It wasn't there before, was it?" She saw the name above hers. The name was still scratched out. "I wonder who this was. I mean I'm not the only Sakura out there." Just then, a breeze blew in her direction, knocking her over the chest that was locked at the far end of the tree. "Oh right, there's this thing. But, it's locked." She traced the lock of the chest, only there was no place to put a key. In fact it seemed as if some sort of liquid was needed to open the box._

_"What a weird lock...oh well, it's not mine to open anyway.." With that, Sakura left the hollowed out trunk. "If I dont hurry, Ami will catch me. She'll be furious if she thinks I'm slacking."_

_(End of Flash Back)_

"I guess I'll never see the tree again..." Sakura's eyes laid on the huge double doors in front of her and the slaves...

* * *

(Uchiha Manor, Ballroom)

"Sasuke, where are you?" His mother was looking for him everywhere. Said boy on the other hand was being mobbed by raging vampire females throwing themselves helplessly at him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"MARRY ME!"

"AHHHH IT'S SASUKE!"

Sasuke was then pulled aside with the help from Naruto. He gave his friend a thankfull look, Naruto only smiled.

"Geez I don't know whats keeping you from finding a girl when there are hundreds of them falling at your feet."

"I told you dobe, I have no time for that. Lets just go and get this party over with."

Sasuke wore a black suit, his hair its usual style as always. He chatted here and there, though he mostly kept to himself. That is until a certain red headed vampire spotted him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke muttered a curse. Why was she here?

"Sasuke-kun come dance with me." She pressed her body against his. He looked at what she was wearing. Karin wore a red dress that looked like a second skin. It was way too low cut showing too much cleavage. Her make-up was heavy and her hair was in a messy bun. She ran a pedicured finger across his arm and looked at him seductively.

"I promise to make it worth your while Sasuke."

"Karin get off me, this is a party hosted by my family, don't you dare embarrass me in front of my kin." His eyes flashed red for a second and a low hiss was heard.

Karin glared and walked off. Sasuke, on the other hand was getting restless. He just wanted this night to end. His throat began to feel a little dry, but he ignored the feeling.

The rest of the evening went by. Sasuke would doge vampire princesses and their cries, while Naruto laughed his butt off at his friend. The slaves that were to serve the guests had arrived. They fetched things and followed orders. By the end of the night, both males were bored out of their mind.

"Ugh when is this gonna end. I wanna go home, I'm hungry!" Naruto had been saying that for the past thirty minutes.

"Shut up it's almost over."

Just then, Ami went in front of the room and held a microphone.

"Welcome honored guests, our masters thank you for showing up to honor Master Itachi and his fiancée Lady Kumiko. As a thank you, Master Uchiha would like to show his gratitude by giving some of our best and beautiful slaves up for auction." The whole room began to fill with murmurs and whispers. Sasuke looked as stoic as ever, that is until _her_ scent filled his senses.

One by one, each slave was given away to the highest amount, which wasn't much. It seemed as though the women weren't worth much, but the guests played along.

Sakura and Hinata were saved for girls walked up and had their veils removed. Gasps and whispers were heard.

"These two girls are to be sold together. They are the most beautiful we have to offer. One takes care of animals, the other gardens and cares for plants. Now, who would like to start the bid at 50,000 yen?" At that moment, the room exploded with numbers and ridiculous amounts of money.

Sasuke on the other hand was staring and the pink headed girl. He could not believe this was the same girl from before. Her alabaster skin looked beautiful in the kimono. The hair framing her face gave her a look of sweetness and serenity. His eyes met hers, but she quickly looked away. For a moment he was lost in a pool of emerald. All of a sudden, his throat burned and his body ached. He smelled her cherry blossom scent, and his instinct craved it . All his attention was now on that one girl. He was pulled away from peace when hundreds of numbers were called from males with lustful looks. This angered Sasuke and his inner vampire.

_"Mine." _Sasuke's eye's turned red.

Naruto looked at the girl in purple. Her pale moon like skin called out to him, her aura seemed to pulse towards his demon, calming it. Something inside told him that this slave was the one. She had raven hair, of only she would look up. He needed to see her eyes!

As if on cue, Hinata looked at the crowd and spotted a boy with bright yellow hair. She smiled, but blushed and quickly looked away. The boy looked handsome, his bright blue eyes seemed to look through her, sending a shiver down her back. She looked at him once more, his eyes never leaving her small frame.

Naruto had seen her lavender eyes look his way. He saw her smile at him, the way she smiled warmed his heart. Then he realized it. This girl was the one he'd been searching for. This was the one for him, and she was about to belong to someone else! Knowing this, his inner demon grew restless and frustrated. His body was losing control.

Both males grew angrier at the men who called out numbers. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and he seemed to understand. Sasuke went up to the girls and grabbed Sakura. Naruto did the same with Hinata. The room immediately got silent. The looks both males had frightened the bidders.

Sakura and Hinata however, were confused, and a bit frightened. Sakura felt a low growl come from Sasuke's chest. She wanted to say something, but couldn't speak. l Ami's glare could be felt behind her. Sasuke spoke after a while of silence.

"These girls are off limits. They already have owners, so stay away," he said menacingly. Sakura didn't understand, but she felt herself feel faint, and collapsed in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his hold. His burning eased, his instinct calmed at the touch of her skin in his hands. Her steady heartbeat put his senses at ease. His eyes flashed red once more at the crowd, as if daring for another bidder to speak. Leaving with the pink haired girl in his arms, he smirked as he saw her face.

_"Mine..."_

* * *

Yay! chap 4 finished! Sooo Naruto found his mate, and Sasuke, well he's attracted to her, but doesnt know why:) You'll find out later;D as for now, plz R&R(:

-Lexi201


	5. His servant

Well thanks for everyone who reviewed:) They made me really happy:) I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so far:D Well here's chap. 5:) Oh and I know that there were a bit of grammer errors, sorry hehe .' ... Anyways, I'm glad to see people really like my story and where its at so far(: I'm hoping my other story "Vouge" will have just as much popularity(: Sooo if you guys have time, check out my new fic. your reviews are greatly appriciated:D

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. After leaving the party, he quickly ran up to his room, locking himself and the girl in. He gently laid her on his bed, and studied her sleeping form. The moon light cast a glow to her body, making her look angelic and serene. The top of her kimono had become loose, revealing a subtle cleavage. He got closer, taking in her facial features. Her eyes were hidden behind a veil of dark long lashes. Her lips were plump and glossed, so tempting. He slowly ran a finger down her jaw line. A small shock was sent through out his body as soon as contact was made.

His body burned to touch her further, but he stopped himself, and his inner demon roared with anger. This woman was something to him, but what? He needed answers, and fast. With much displeasure, he tore away from the girl, and walked out of his room. He went to his father's study where his family was waiting. His father had an emotionless face, yet Sasuke could feel the real emotions coming from him.

"Sasuke, why did u take the slave," asked his father. His mother waited for his answer. As for Itachi, he just smirked.

"Because she-," he stopped in mid sentence and paused before speaking, "I don't know why, I just did. Its hard for me to explain. Something inside is telling that girl is mine." Sasuke's father stared at him for a while, as if trying to find the right words.

" Sasuke, listen to me carefully," he paused for a moment, ",did u by any chance taste her blood?" At the mere mention of her blood, Sasuke's throat went dry, and his body ached to be near her. He began to double over in pain.

"Whats the matter Sasuke," asked his mom.

"I think I know whats wrong," spoke Itachi. "It seems his demon has found its mate, and by the looks of it, it's the slave."

"Nonsense. You know very well that inner demon marking has been lost to us all since the great war," said Fugaku.

"Yes, but then again, the old customs still run in our blood line, we've just forgotten how to use them." Sasuke was panting, and he seemed to be getting weaker.

"I can't believe our son has finally found someone! She may be a slave, but she's a beauty from what I saw," said Mikoto.

"Yes, thats great news, but our son seems to be passing out. Might as well fetch the girl." Fugaku clapped his hands, and a male servant appeared. "Bring the pink haired girl to Sasuke, he's feeling a bit thirsty. Before the servant could grab the door handle, Sasuke spoke in a menacing tone.

"If you touch her...if you lay a single part of you on her...I will see to your demise." Sasuke's eyes were blood red, and his fangs were elongated."I'll get to her myself, I don't want another male's scent on whats mine." With that, Sasuke quickly made his way back to his room.

His family on the other hand just sat there.

"Well, now we all know the possessive trait didn't skip him either," Mikoto said while looking at her husband and Itachi who just blushed and looked away.

* * *

Sasuke finally entered the room, only to find the bed empty. This alarmed him, heightening his senses for her. He found her scent, which led to the window, what he saw put him at ease. In the moonlight, sitting on the ledge of a balcony, was the pink haired girl. Her face was calm, and she was singing softly to herself. His inner demon urged to touch her, to be near. She turned, and her eyes met his. She didn't realize she was being watched. Out of respect, she got on the floor and bowed.

"Master Sasuke, I didn't realize, forgive me for intruding. I just woke up in this room, I didn't know it belonged to you."

He went to her, and lifted her face. She expected a slap, but it never came. Instead he spoke in a calm voice.

"There is no need to worry, I was the one who brought you here." His fingers grew warm with her flesh, his demon calmed at the touch. "What is your name?" He seemed taken back by the sudden question

"If I may ask, why would you want to know my name? I'm just a slave, I'm of no importance."

_"You're more important than you think," he thought_

"I wish to know the name of the girl that is to be my personal servant. You are no longer a slave, you're my servant. You will be at my side when I need you to be, and you will sleep here."

Sakura gasped. She was no longer a slave, but a personal servant to Lord Sasuke? It was no longer Master, but Lord. Why would she need to sleep here? There were servants quarters in the mansion. Unless...unless she was to be _that_ kind of servant, the kind only used to fulfill certain desires.

"Mas- Lord Sasuke, why must I sleep here?"

He smirked and went closer to her, whispering softly...

"It's because you're...mine."

Sakura didn't know how to react. Instead she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sakura." Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"My name is Sakura." She looked down as he grabbed a strand of her curls.

"A name to match your hair, I like it," said Sasuke giving a smirk. He stood her up, only to have his senses filled with her scent. His throat dried, and his body ached. He fell over, as if in pain.

"Lord Sasuke whats wrong?" Sakura rushed to his side. He couldn't speak, but she could tell he was in need of something. The only thing that came to mind was blood. Should she? She was now his servant after all, which meant she had to help him with anything and everything, even his thirst for blood. She looked around for something sharp, but found nothing. She realized she had a long sharp pin in her hair.

Quickly, she laid him on her lap, and grabbed the pin, putting it to her arm.

Sasuke watched as she took the pin, and sliced her wrist. She put pressure, and faced her arm down wards. A drop of blood entered his mouth, and his demon hungered for more. He grabbed her wrist, and began feeding. He sighed at the taste. Her blood was pure. It seemed to have a hint of cherry and peach. With each gulp, his body ached less. His body was on hers, her blood quenching his thirst. He felt at ease, his demon subsided.

Sakura began to feel a bit light headed, but pushed on. He fed, savoring the taste. After he felt he had enough, he stopped, and cleaned her wrist of any excess blood. He just laid there on her lap, not wanting to move. He felt calm, refreshed. Her blood did something to him that was indescribable. He noticed she still had the gash on her wrist.

"I'll get you something for that," he said getting up.

"No need," she said.

She put her hand over her wrist, and let a green glow surround her arm. Sasuke recalled her doing the same thing with a young girl before. He was curious, but didn't question it. As the green glow began to fade, the cut healed, leaving a tiny white line of a scar. He was about to thank her for the blood, but she fell backwards fainting.

Alarmed, he called her name, but she didn't respond. His panic eased when he heard her soft breathing, signaling she was alive, but asleep. He gave a long sigh. This girl didn't know what she really was to him. He didn't plan on telling her yet. He wanted to give her time to adjust. After all, telling someone they're your mate is like proposing in a way. He smiled at the thought. He stood up, and carried her in his arms to the bed where he laid her. He bent down, and gave a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Sakura...my little cherry blossom"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is done! . I love u all :D thanks so much for loving my story:D I will continue this I promise, I've just gotta work a bit harder since I've got another story as well:) Check it out, it's called Vouge:) well 'till next time :D

-Lexi :D


	6. Sasuke's Feelings

Hi there guys! Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry for the late update, things came up :/ Well here's chapter 6 , as promised :D! And omg over 100 reviews! I'm so happy all of you like my story! As always, I'll remind you to check out my other fic, Vogue. It's got a good plot c: Lol well anyway enjoy this chapter of "The Slave Girl"!

* * *

Sakura awoke on something soft. Feeling around, she realized she was on a bed, and wasn't alone. Immediately she shot up to look beside her. She gasped as she saw Sasuke. His back was facing her, his top half exposed to reveal pale skin. Checking herself, she sighed in relief. Her kimono was still intact. From the looks of it she hadn't been touched at all. She ran her palm over her arm, pausing as she felt a thin line of a scar. She brought her arm up close to her chest.

_"Should I have been scared? I could have died last night; he could have sucked me dry," she thought._

She looked beside her, and noticed he had turned around to face her, his eyes still closed.

_"He's so beautiful."_ She laughed at this. _"What am I saying... the man is a monster; I saw for myself last night. How could I have helped him!"_ Her eyes softened._ "Strange, for almost a moment, he seemed as though he had a heart. But no, I shouldn't fool myself. Beings like him only care for their kind, not a human like me."_

The man beside her began to stir. His eyes opened slightly, only to close once more. Sakura couldn't help but give a small smile. _"Monster or not, he's my lord. I don't really like the idea of dying but, I'll help him in anyway I can."_

She reached towards a small pocket in her kimono for her mother's ribbon and tied it in her hair._ "I suppose I should do something."_ She looked out the window and saw the gardens. She quietly rose from the bed, and sneaked out the door, leaving the sleeping vampire alone.

Sakura made her way out, or at least tried. The mansion was huge, and she felt so tiny. "Which way leads outside?" She was beginning to get a little irritated. "Great, I'm lost!" She slumped over and gave a sigh. "How do I get out of here?"

" My, my what do we have here, a lost little servant?" Sakura turned, her breathing hitched in her chest. Mikoto Uchiha was standing before her. She immidiatley got to her knees and bowed. Mrs. Uchiha only smiled. "No need to bow my dear, but what are you doing out of my son's room? He won't be too happy to see you gone." Sakura rose from the floor.

"I was on my way to the gardens; thats where I was assigned to do my work."

"But you're no longer a slave child, or didn't my son explain?"

"He did madam, but I enjoy being outside, I feel at ease when nature surrounds me. Forgive me for not following orders." Mikoto smiled.

"Follow this corridor all the way to the end. You'll find they lead to a sliver door that goes straight to the gardens." Sakura bowed once more in respect, and walked her way to the gardens.

"Sasuke won't be too happy about not waking to his mate, but why not let him have a little scare just for the fun of it."

* * *

Black eyes shot open, realizing the obvious. She wasn't there. Sasuke immidiatley rose from his bed; he caught no evidence of her scent. His instincts were on high alert for the pink haired girl. He beathed in and out to calm himself. His inner being was getting restless, wanting its mate near. He closed his eyes and stood up. Not even bothering to put on a shirt, he walked out of his room in search of the girl.

Traces of her scent lingered in the hall way. He rushed in the direction where the fragrance was stronger. His eyes began to flash red. His inner demon wanted Sakura near, for there to be some form of contact. Sasuke stood infront of a silver door. He breathed in and out. Her cherry blossom perfume was stronger on the other side of the door. Immidiatley, he swung the silver wood open and stopped...his breath caught in his chest.

There she was. Sakura sat in the middle of the gardens, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. The sun reflected off her skin, her pink hair was tied, yet there were small strands framing her face. The pink and white kimono was spread around her. She was an angel. His angel.

Sensing someone near, Sakura opened her eyes. Emerald eyes met onyx. Sakura immidiatley stood up, breaking eye contact. She bowed her head and looked down. Sasuke frowned at this, and walked to her. He reached for her face, she flinched. He gave a small smile.

"Don't be afraid of me, I'll never do anything to hurt you," he said. He reached for her chin and made her look up at him. He was mesmerized by her jade orbs looking at him. His demon was content at having her so near. Everything about this girl calmed him; her face, the soft feel of her skin, her warmth, and the sound of her beating heart.

Sakura blinked and broke eye contact once more, taking a few steps back. Sasuke sighed.

"Explain to me Sakura, why did you come here? I already said last night, you're not a slave anymore. There's no need for you to get keep tending to these plants." Sakura took a deep breath.

"Forgive me. I just felt like doing something. And besides, I enjoy being out here. I was glad that I had been assigned to the gardens. Being outside feels natural and comfortable to me. I'm sorry I disobeyed orders, Lord Sasuke." She bowed her head once more. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Don't do that." Sakura looked up in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Bow your head."

"Why?"

"Because your my ma-," Sasuke caught himself, "y-you're my servant, there's no need for you to act like a slave." Sakura gave him a confused look.

"But even servants have to show respect, my lord."

"Well, I'm ordering you to stop." Sakura lowered her gaze, as if she had been scorned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh. Just please, don't bow. You know what? Stop with the formalities as well. Please its just Sasuke." Her eyes widened.

"But I'm your servant, I-I don't understand."

"I'm asking this of you, please Sakura, just do me this." Sakura looked at him, his gaze seemed pleading. She gave a sigh.

"I'll do as I'm told, Sasuke." A smirk cam across his lips. He liked how his name rolled so naturally off her tongue.

"I'll be busy with my father and brother for the rest of the day, I won't need you around much. Stay here or go back to my room, just don't wander off." Sakura nodded. She was about to bow, but remembered she was asked not to. Sasuke felt the urge to kiss her goodbye. Instead he looked at her one last time and left.

Either one failed to notice a pair of brown eyes looking at Sakura with anger and hostility.

* * *

(Sakura Normal POV)

As Sasuke left, Sakura knelt back on the ground and tried to make sense of things. She picked a white rose off the ground, and became a bit mesmerized by it.

"Why was he so nice to me? He even asked me to call him by his first name. I can't do that, can I?" She made her conversation to the rose. "What's going on here? I mean, usually he's cold and mean."

_"Don't be afraid of me, I'll never do anything to hurt you."_ His words lingered in her mind. Her gaze softened. Maybe he did have a heart.

"Maybe he's not like the rest of his kind. But its useless. In the end, all I am is a tool. Heh, I'm bound to be sucked dry in no time. He's already had a taste," she eyed the rose more closely," who's to say he won't come around for more?"

All of a sudden, Sakura felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She saw she had dropped the white rose on the ground. Only, it wasn't white. There were specs of red on the petals. Blood. Her blood. Sakura looked up, just to see Ami standing high over her with an angry look on her face.

Sakura was grabbed by her hair and forced to stand.

"What did I say about being near Sasuke-kun?" There was no answer. Ami tightened the grip on Sakura's hair. "I swear, if I see you near him again," Ami got close to Sakura's ear," I'll kill you." With that, Ami dropped Sakura on the ground, leaving the pink haired to shed a few tears.

"_Hinata-chan_..." with that, Sakura fell unconscious.

* * *

(Hinata Normal POV)

Hinata awoke in a room alone. She was confused. The last thing she remembered was being infront of a crowd with Sakura. That's when it hit her.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata got up too quickly and was about to fall over the bed when a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up, only to be met with a pair of bright cerulean eyes. She couldn't help but blush.

"Hi," the boy couldn't help but gaze, "I'm Naruto."

"I-Im Hinata." She couldn't help but hide her gaze and fiddle with her fingers. Naruto couldn't help but grin and hug her tightly to him. She on the other hand, was confused.

"I-I'm sorry, but what a-am I doing here? Did you buy me last night?" Naruto didn't know how to explain.

"Uh, yeah I bought you."

"T-then that means you bought my friend, Sakura, as well am I right?"

"The pink haired girl? Oh, no Sasuke took her. I got to stay with you Hinata-chan!" Hinata couldn't help but blush at how he said her name in such a friendly manner. She took in the boy's features. He had markings on the side of his face and bright blond golden hair. He seemed well fit and she noticed he had a nice smile.

She noticed Naruto waving a hand in her face.

"Hinata-chan, did you space out on me?"

"Oh, s-sorry Naruto-san."

"Don't be all formal Hinata-chan, just call me Naruto!"

"O-ok Naruto-kun." Hinata immediately regretted calling him that, he froze in mid-laugh. Had she been to bold? Instead his gaze softened and he pulled the girl in for a hug.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you Hinata-chan." The girl's eyes widened at his tone. He sounded almost sad, yet happy. She was about to ask, but she held her tongue. Instead she just let Naruto hold her in his embrace.

* * *

(Sasuke Normal POV)

Said boy was pacing in his office. It was almost night fall. He didn't want to be in his study with a huge pile of paper work, he longed perfered to to be around a certain pink haired girl. The thought of her being alone didn't please him at all.

"All right Sasuke just a few more hours and you'll be at her side." He gave a frustrated sigh. He was planning on telling her that she's his mate, though he didn't know how. All he knew was that he needed her by his side.

"If only time went faster." He looked at the paper in his hands. He couldn't seem to concentrate. Her blood invaded his senses, making his throat dry. His inner vampire began to hunger for its mate. He gave a sigh. Her blood was so vivid. He stood up. Too vivid.

"_She's hurt_." He ran out his door to the gardens. The smell of her blood was getting stronger, his demon was angered at the thought of his mate hurt. Sasuke's eyes turned bright crimson.

He opened the door to the garden, and he almost fell on his knees. Sakura lied on the floor, her body sprawled on the ground. He rushed to her side.

"Please, please be alive." He couldn't take it. Her hair was messy and covered her face, eyes closed and he smelled tears. Worst of all there was blood. There were patches of red blended with her pink hair.

He held her in his arms and prayed there was a pulse. Relief washed over him when he felt her chest. A heart beat. He picked her up bridal style, making his way to the bedroom.

Sasuke layed her on his bed once more. He washed her hair and bandaged her wound. His demon grew restless. Sakura had been hurt and just left there. Who ever had caused Sakura pain, would not live to see the following day.

He looked at his mate who was unconscious.

"Who ever hurt you, will pay. Nobody draws your blood. Nobody." Sasuke's eyes grew red and his form began to change. He grew larger, his skin turned from pale white, to dark blue. His fangs elongated. He was beyond pissed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Itachi, did you hear that?" Sasuke's family was gathered in the living room.

"Yeah, it came from little brother's room."

"I think something's wrong. Let's go check on him," said Mikoto.

* * *

(Sasuke's Room)

Itachi burst in.

"Sasuke is everything ok?" Itachi took a step back. There was Sasuke standing over Sakura. Mikoto and her husband walked in.

"Leave..." said hissed Sasuke.

"Sasuke whats wrong, why are yo-" Itachi stopped talking as he noticed Sakura with her head bandaged. "Calm down Sasuke, she's alive right?"

"Leave...now." Sasuke glared at his family.

"Fugaku whats wrong with him?" Mikoto had never seen any of her sons transform.

"It's his mate. She's hurt. By the looks of it, Sasuke's changed to his full form to protect her. All he knows is that Sakura is hurt, he needs to calm down."

Sasuke didn't care that his family was before him. Nobody would touch Sakura. He was getting annoyed. He wanted his family out now! Sasuke was about to attack when...

"Ngh...my head." Sakura woke up. Sasuke forgot all about his family and turned to his mate. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke. She let out a gasp, and Sasuke retreated to the end of the wall.

"Don't be frightened. He was just worried about you," said Itachi.

"He was worried?" Sakura was getting confused. "Why? I'm just a servant, just a human. We live to serve the vampire and demon race."

"Sweetheart, didn't my son explain yet?" Asked Mikoto.

"Explain what?" Sakura was looking at Sasuke. His gaze softened as his eyes met hers. He took a moment before speaking.

"You're...you're my mate, Sakura." Sakura stumbled back on the bed.

"Y-your what?"

"Mate...my mate." Sakura fell silent. His words were sinking in. Mate. In vampire terms it meant bride. His bride. Sasuke Uchiha's bride. Her hand flew to her mouth. That explained alot of things.

"So thats why. That's why you're so nice to me. But why"

"Sakura, my demon, my inner vampire, has recognized you as it's mate. That's why it was hard to be around you, that's why you make me so thirsty." He looked away from her. "I was the one who found you in the garden. When I saw you, lying there, I...I wanted to kill someone." Sakura let out a gasp. "Someone hurt you. Someone drew blood deliberately from you. Someone wanted to take you away from me...I couldn't bare it. If I hadn't sensed your pulse, I don't know what would have happened."

Mikoto was crying. Sakura just sat there.

"_He cares for me...he loves me," _she thought. Sakura didn't know what to say or do. She didn't love him, she didn't know what she felt for him. All her life, she had been raised to believe that it was useless to love a demon. So she put all her feelings aside. But hearing this, Sakura couldn't help but feel something small light within her.

She stood up and walked towards Sasuke. His gaze never left her figure as she walked to him. Sakura stood in front of him taking in his features.

"It's ok if you're afraid of me," he replied, looking away.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me, right? Sasuke looked back at her. She gave him a small smile.

"I think you should change back into your normal form, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at his mother.

"I can't. I'm still too...too angry." He turned his gaze towards Sakura. "You were hurt..." Sakura did the only thing she could. She wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him. Sasuke's eyes widened. Her warmth calmed him, her heart beat put him a ease. He felt his anger recede. His form changed back to normal, his eyes returned to onyx.

Sasuke circled his arms around her waist tightly and buried his face in her neck.

"I think Sasuke's well taken care of. Let's give them some privacy," said Mikoto. She smiled once more at the sight and left.

"I'm just glad you're alright, that you're alive."

"I feel fine. Were you the one who bandaged my head?"

"Yeah, I had to stop the bleeding." Sakura smiled and pulled away from his hold. She held up her hand and placed it on the back of her head. It began to glow green. When she was done, she felt her legs give in. Sasuke caught her and put her on his bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, its just, healing takes quite a bit out of me."

"Sleep...you need it." Sakura was about to say something, but felt her eyes closing. Sasuke undid her hair, letting it spread on the pillow. Her breathing was calm. She looked peaceful. He smiled as he layed beside her, pulling her close.

"My beautiful mate...you're mine..."

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? I promise I'll add more Naruto Hinata in the next chapters(: As always R&R! Love you lots! ;D

-Lexi:D


	7. Understanding

Hi! c: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason! I had to finish up my semester exams and I was kinda going through some guy troubles hehe ^.^ But everything's awesome now! No boyfriend = no drama! Lol but now I'll be able to update and write more, so yay! I hope you guys had a wonderful X-mas and an awesome New Years! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter! :D BTW this chapter goes out to my **bff fist of fire! I love you hun! XD**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to find the pink haired girl still sleeping. Sitting up, he looked down at the woman next to him. How on earth did he end up with a beauty for a mate? He examined her body closely. Long creamy legs, slender curvy body. Her eyes were hidden behind a veil of black lashes waiting to reveal bright emerald orbs. Her hair was messy and sprawled all over the pillow, haloing her head.

He removed some strands out of her face. He smiled as she mumbled in her sleep making his attention go to her rosy lips. He had the strongest urge to kiss them, to melt his body with hers. No. He had to wait for the right time. He wouldn't take her until she fully accepted him. He felt warmth come closer, and noticed that Sakura had snuggled closer to his torso.

He couldn't help but smirk at her child like action. She was beautiful, even in her sleep. Sasuke's eyes trailed over to the hard wood floor, and saw the blood stained bandages. His eyes flashed red, and his breathing quickened. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his demon. He felt Sakura's breath on his chest, and immidiatley calmed.

He had to know who harmed her, so he could squeeze the life out of their eyes. Sasuke would never allow harm come to his mate. He would rip their neck apart before they could even lay a finger on her.

Sasuke's body tensed at the thought of another's hands on Sakura. The mere thought made his blood boil over to the rim. Sakura belonged to him, her body was his to hold, to touch, to love. Rubbing his thumb over her rosy cheek, he made plans to find the person responsible for hurting her. He rose from the bed gently, not to disturb the sleeping girl.

He noticed she whimpered at the loss of warmth. Sasuke smiled a bit, and placed the purple silk sheets over the pinkette's sleeping form. He decided to leave her a message, letting her know where he was. He placed the note by her side, and pulled on some black pants and a white button up shirt. He picked up the blood stained bandages, and left out the door.

* * *

Sakura woke to find herself alone in a huge bed,recognizing it as Sasuke's. For some reason, she knew she'd wake up alone. She took a good look at his room. The walls were a dark shade of blue. Paintings of the Uchiha clan symbol hung around the room, along with different paintings of masculine animals like dragons and large beasts. To her right, was a large desk with papers neatly stacked in the center. She found the room to be quite tidy and clean.

She rose from the bed, letting the silk sheet fall from her body. She took her black ribbon, and wrapped it around her head as a head band, leaving her hair loose, falling on her shoulders. Sakura noticed a small envelope on Sasuke's pillow with her name on it.

_"Sakura, I went to take care of some business, I'll return soon. I've informed two of the servants to set a bath for you. When you're done, they'll take you to a room my mother prepared for you. It's got clothes and beauty supplies for you to use as much as you want. When I come back, we'll talk. I promise, you'll be well taken care of."_

_-Sasuke._

She couldn't help but smile a bit. She didn't need to head for the door because it just opened automatically, and revealed two female servants with their heads bowed in respect.

"Maser Sasuke asked us to help you when you awoke my lady," the two said in unison.

Sakura felt a bit akward being referred to so formally, but didn't say anything. Instead, she followed the two girls to a large private bath area where a pool of warm water was waiting for her.

"Please, let us know when you're ready for us to assist you with your hair my lady," the two girls said. Sakura nodded and waited for the two to leave. She striped off her white kimono and stepped in. A shiver ran down her spine as the warm water came in contact with her bare flesh. Petals of different flowers were floating in the water. The steam was giving off a vanilla scent. She figured the water was filled with bathing salts. Sakura sunk lower into the water, until only the top of her nose and eyes were visible. She held her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

Thoughts from the previous day played in her mind: the blow Ami had given her to the back of the head, Sasuke's demonic form, his confession of her being his mate, all collected in her head. Sakura's eyes snapped open. She was a bride...a bride to one of the royal vampires. She knew very well that Sasuke was one of the most sought out males out there. He was rich, handsome, and powerful, and every woman both human and demon were after him.

But he made it clear, that she was his.

_"Someone hurt you. Someone drew blood deliberately from you. Someone wanted to take you away from me...I couldn't bare it. If I hadn't sensed your pulse, I don't know what would have happened."_

His words ringed in her head. He really did care for her, maybe he even loved her. A small smile crept on her face. Maybe with time, she could love him back. A picture of Sasuke in his demon form flashed in her mind once more. She flinched. Thats right, there was also a monster deep within him, somewhere. She closed her eyes tight.

**"He loves you, you know."**

Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of the voice in her head. Was she going crazy?

**"No you're not going crazy, I promise."**

_"Who are you?"_

**"I'm your inner."**

_"My what?"_

**" Inner. You know, the kind of person you want to be on the outside, but won't let yourself for some reason?"**

_"Right...I'm defiantly going crazy."_

**"No you're not! If it makes you feel better, think of me as your alter ego."**

_"Fine...what do you want?"_

**"I'm just here to clear your doubts!"**

_"Doubts? On what?"_

**"Oh, doubts on a certain 6'5 masculine vampire prince...one who is probably well endowed, if you know what I mean, *wink, wink*?**

Sakura thought the water was a bit too warm. She could feel a strong hot feeling wash over her face. She frowned and dunked her head in the water, in hopes of cooling down.

**"Oh, come on, you know a guy that good looking has to have his..."talents".**

_"Would you please stop saying that? I mean, I've served the man for most of my life, forgive me for not wanting to think those kinds of things!_

**"Oh, it's not so bad! For all we know he's thinking of you in that way right this second!"**

**"**Please! I'm just a human, remember."

**"Yes, but you'er a human whose his mate. You're the one who's supposed to bring light into his life, the one who will complete his un-beating heart."**

_"Complete his un-beating heart? But how can I do that. My life span is way shorter than his...I'll die first, and then what? He'll be heart broken, all because of me..."_

**"You really don't know much about vampire/demon mating do you?**

_"I guess not..."_

**"It goes like this: Every demon and vampire has a special mate for them, but they could be centuries away from being born. It's very rare for a mate to be human. So rare, that it only happens every few thousand years. You, my lucky cherry pie, have the honor of being a mate to a vampire. It's both a good and bad thing. The good thing is, he'll shower you with love, gifts and affection. He'll never hurt you, he'll only want to please you and make you happy. The bad thing is, vampires can be a bit possessive and a tad bit territorial when it comes to their female, especially during the week of the red moon."**

_"Red moon?"_

**"Hush, I'm getting there. Vampire males will get pissed if they see another male touching their mate. They'll even go as far as killing, depending on where and how much you're touched. Now, you've experienced stage one of your guy's "transformation", and there are three stages. Transformation occurs when the male is extremely pissed off, I mean like, killing an entire town pissed. When a male sees his mate hurt or senses she's in danger, his instinct takes over. It's kinda like a protection instinct for his mate, and children."**

_"Children? Wait I'm human, can he, you know, make me..."_

**"Have his baby? Hold on a sec, I'm almost getting there. *sigh*. Every two months, there comes the week of the red moon. The red moon is exactly as it sounds, the moon goes blood red, and has a special effect on vampires and certain breeds of demons. The red moon is used for two purposes. First of all, its a mating week, the only time where you can become pregnant, so expect to be pounced on at any moment during this time. It's kinda cool, I mean, you have all that other time to have fun with no protection Sakura, *wink wink*."**

Sakura turned a million shades of pink.

** The second purpose is turning. Since your human, this is also the only week where Sasuke will be able to turn you..."**

_"Turn me? As in, I become a vampire?"_

**"Yes you dummy! I mean if you stay human, you'll die Sakura...If a male loses his mate, thats the end for him...forever. He'll want to follow you in death."**

_"He'll follow me? But why? I'm just-"_

**"Have you not been listening? It doesn't matter if you're human. Ever since Sasuke found out he had a mate, that was it for him. He fell for you the moment his demon marked you as his. You're his life line...The bond between mates is strong. It's filled with passion, love and strong emotion. He basically can't live with out you now."**

_"But what about me? We're talking about a man whose kept me as a slave for my entire life. I'm grateful for him treating me so kindly, but isn't he only responding to his instinct? I mean, if I wasn't his mate, he'd probably have left me for dead with out so much as a hint of compassion. Besides, I-I can't fall for someone just like that..."_

**"Sakura, you also have to remember that his instinct, his demon, is also part of his being. They are one man, so if his demon loves you, wouldn't that make Sasuke love you too?"**

Sakura hesitated for a moment.

_"I guess you have a point. But I don't love him the way he loves me. I don't love him period."_

**"Trust me, that'll change. There's more to mating, but I'll explain all of that later on. You can count on me being around for a long time cherry pie! I'll be your guide to all this vampire lovey-dovey stuff! Now if I were you, I'd call those servants to wash your hair, you're getting kinda wrinkly!"**

Sakura looked at her pruned fingers. She called the two servants over, and they washed her back length hair with a cherry blossom shampoo and strawberry oils. She couldn't help but tense up a bit.

"Please relax my lady, we're here to serve you, not harm you" Sakura hesitated, but she leaned back, and let the two women massage her scalp as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke went back to the gardens where he had found Sakura. He found the spot where she had been lying on the ground. There were still splotches of her blood spattered on green grass and dirt. He was looking for something, something that would tell him exactly what he needed to know. He caught the scent of a certain female servant, and he wasn't happy.

His eyes turned red as he went in search of the soon-to-be-dead servant.

* * *

Sakura had finished bathing, and just as Sasuke had described, the two servant girls led her to a large room near Sasuke's bedroom. She was in front of two large wooden double doors with her name written in gold. The double doors were pried opened, and Sakura couldn't help but gasp. It was as if she had an entire mall in one room! The room was humongous! There was a section for formal kimonos, dresses, and fancy suits, a section for beach wear which included bikinis and diffrent bathing suits, there was even a section for watches and sunglasses alone!

Sakura noticed that there was a section for every genre of clothing, from jackets and scarfs, to sexy lingerie and oils, which Sakura blushed at. But what caught Sakura's attention, was the jewelry section. What drew her in was a necklace in a large glass case. It was a cherry blossom necklace with different sizes of the flower all around, each lapping over the other.

"Do you find all this to your liking Sakura-chan?"

She turned only to find Sasuke's mother behind the perfume counter.

"This is-this is beautiful Mrs. Uchiha. I can't accept this, it's too much."

"Don't worry Sakura, this is all yours to keep, I insist! Oh, and no need on the formalities, just call me Mikoto."

Sakura gave a small smile and looked down.

"Well I think we should give you a small simple makeover, just for the fun of it!"

Before Sakura could protest, Mikoto was already dragging Sakura all around the enormous closet. She stopped in front of the sundresses in the spring section. The two servants followed behind, gathering different pieces of clothing for Sakura to try on.

Once Sakura chose her clothes, Mikoto ushered her to the beauty department of her closet. She noticed there was a hair stylist already there waiting for her.

"My, my, what do we have here? A beautiful young lady with a beautiful head of hair. My name is Haku, and I'm your personal hair stylist my lady."

Sakura smiled at the person. _"Wow, what a pretty girl..."_

"By the way my lady, so there is no confusion, I'm actually a boy, I was just born with a little more estrogen than most men."

Sakura froze. _"H-he's a boy? He's even prettier than a girl!"_

Haku just smiled and styled Sakura's hair, gave her a facial, and did her makeup. When Sakura was finished dressing and the outfit was complete, Mikoto gasped and urged her to look in the mirror. Once again, Sakura was taken back by her reflection.

She wore a baby blue strapless sundress that had a white swirl design at the bottom. On her feet were white strappy sandals. Her toes and fingers were painted to match her eyes. Haku did well on her makeup. He gave her a soft natural look, complete with blush and peachy lips. Her eyes popped out because of her long thick lashes. Her hair was in big soft curls, with a white bow on the side of her head. To summarize her look, Sakura looked...cute! (.)

"I think this will complete your look..." Mikoto placed a silver chain with an open heart pendant on her neck.

"Mikoto-san, thank you. It's really beautiful."

"No need to thank me. All of this is yours. Oh, go pick out a perfume for you to wear. A young lady should always smell nice!" Sakura smiled and went over to the section which had body sprays and perfumes. She figured she'd choose something sweet. She spritzed a bottle of sweet pea body spray, and gave a small blush.

"I hope I look alright."

"Of course my dear, you look beautiful! I'm sure Sasuke will be very pleased with your look!" Mikoto gave a wink to Sakura, who only turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

He found her. The woman responsible for hurting his mate was right in front of him, and he was getting pissed. As soon as Ami spotted him, she flung her self onto his arm.

"My lord, is there something you need form me?" She was pushing her cleavage onto his arm. Sasuke remained still, his eyes bleeding red. He took a long breath as he spoke:

"Were you the one who harmed Sakura?" Ami looked up at him confused.

"You mean that dirty slave? I was just teaching her a lesson. She put her dirty hands on you my lord, and got you filthy. She had to be punished." Ami reached for the side of his face, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist with an iron grip. Ami flinched and her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you almost killed my mate, just for touching me? That was a very wrong move on your part. Do you know why?"

Ami just kept gazing at his face.

"Nobody, not one living thing, male or female harms my mate." Sasuke spoke with such malice. His voice sounded demonic and deformed. Ami grew angry as she realized he had said the word mate.

"B-but I'm way better than she is, and I've served you for years! Why is it that she can be so close to you? You're mine Sasuke! I won't let her have you!"

At this point Sasuke lost control and pinned Ami to the wall by her neck.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good...I am not yours. I have a mate, and I belong only to her, just as she belongs to me! I'm going to make sure you suffer slowly for trying to kill her Ami!"Ami was choking for air, and slumped to the ground as Sasuke let her go. "I'm giving you a warning right now. Stay away from Sakura. If you so much as come near her or me," he kneeled down to her ear," I'll kill you."

Sasuke called one of the guards that was near.

"Take this woman down to the dungeons, and keep her there until I say she can leave." Ami's eye's widened. The dungeon was a horrid place filled with dark creatures that craved blood and flesh. It was unknown how they looked like, because no light ever reached the dungeons. It was a mini version of hell.

"Sasuke wait! Don't do this, I love you!" Ami was dragged away down below to her cell.

Sasuke gave a sigh and rubbed his temples. He had a major headache. But more importantly, he had a pink haired girl to find.

* * *

Sakura decided to go back to Sasuke's room, and sit on the balcony. She had a perfect view of the gardens and the sky. As she focused her gaze more, she could barley see the top of the cherry blossom tree she had discovered during her little exploration.

_"Maybe I can go tomorrow!" _

With that in mind, Sakura smiled and placed her self over the railings, and let her legs swing over the concrete balcony. Having nothing else to do, she began to sing the song she's always known, ever since she was little. She figured it was a song her mother would sing when Sakura was still in her mother's tummy. Sakura knew it all too well. She sang her heart out to the scenery, unaware of a pair of onyx eyes hypnotized by her voice.

* * *

Sasuke didn't have a hard time looking for Sakura. As soon as he heard a sweet melody, he traced to his bedroom. Tracing was the fastest way of getting anywhere, basically a form a teleportation. He opened the doors quietly and stepped inside. He found her over the edge of the balcony and prepared himself just in case she would lose her balance.

But he stopped and listened to her song. It was calming and peaceful, such a beautiful harmony. He found it was the same song he heard when she was tending the gardens before. His inner demon was at peace, her voice calmed his monster.

She stopped singing and continued to watch the scenery. Sasuke closed in, leaning against the window frame.

Sakura knew. As she was singing, she felt a presence near her, and figured it could only be one person.

**"He's right behind you! I think he likes your singing. Come on, turn to him and face him! Show him your look! You look awesome cherry pie!"**

Sakura smiled. She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the railing. Sakura came to face a very stunned vampire prince.

* * *

Time seemed to go slowly as he saw her turn around. A sweet fragrance filled his senses. It was her perfume. As she swung her legs around, Sasuke caught a small glimpse of her white boy shorts. He froze, and his inner demon urged to go free at that instant.

There she was, looking like a sweet innocent angel. She was his angel. Her dress seemed to go a bit above her knees and he notices it was strapless. Sakura stood up on the balcony railing, and Sasuke was in front of her in an instant, holding her by the waist.

Sakura looked down on him, a small smile on her face, her features gentle and serene. Sasuke buried his face in her stomach and took a deep breath. She looked like a fairy that was about to fly away. He growled and held her tighter. She wasn't going away, he wouldn't let his angel fly away with out him.

She smiled down at him, and felt his grip go tighter. But she let her gaze drop.

**"See! He loves you, I told you so! Inner: 1 Cherry Pie: 0!"**

_"I still think its all instinct..."_

**"Hmmm I'll prove it's not...but you have to trust me."**

_"How are you-"_ Sakura felt herself leave Sasuke's grip, losing her balance. She was falling five stories down to the earth...

* * *

Cliffy! :D...Sooo what do ya'll think? Lol I promise to update soon :DDD For those of you interested, I'll be posting a link to my facebook account on my profile made only for fanfiction purposes! So I'll be able to chat, message, and post info on my next updates for those of you interested . Sooo if you have a fb account, add me if you'd like to know about my next fics, and updates!:D As always, thank you for your advice and tips, they make me a better writer . As usual, please R&R! :3

-Lexi :3


	8. Jealous Redheads

Miss me? c; Lol well here's the much wanted chapter c: My updates will be more frequent, I promise c: Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

* * *

The air seemed to cut her skin as she rapidly fell downward. Everything was a fast blur of colors. She yelled in her mind.

_"How is this supposed to help me understand?"_

**"Just watch. Trust me!"**

_"How can I watch when I'm falling to my death?"_ Sakura closed her eyes. The stinging sensation in her eyes began to form tears. The lump forming in her throat kept her from screaming. She prepared herself for the pain that would meet her when she hit the ground.

But it never came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and cushion the blow. Sasuke took the fall on his back, sliding on the ground. He winced as rocks and dirt scraped at his back. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in Sasuke's tight hold. She immidiatley got up and looked behind her.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I must have lost my balance! I'm so so sorr-!"Sakura would have continued if it wasn't for the crushing hug she recived.

"Idiot. I should be the one asking if you're ok." He held her close. " I should have held on tighter." Sakura broke his hold to look at him. There was something in his eyes. Fear, worry and relief could easily be read within his black eyes. But there was something else...she had to ask him. But not now. It wasn't the right time to ask if he loved her.

**"Are you really that stupid?"** Sakura sighed in annoyance.

_"I'm not talking to you. Go away."_

**"What? Why?"**

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe because YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME?"_

**"Hey, he saved you didn't he? I wouldn't have done it I've I'd had any doubts."**

_"You're insane, you know that?"_

**"Oh, whatever. You see it. I know you do."**

_"See what?"_

**"Come on Sakura, it's there. In his eyes." **

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"Quit being in denial. The man loves you!"_ Sakura sighed.

_"Maybe he does..."_ It was all too weird for her. All her life, the man before her had been known to be cold, and cruel. He never showed any hint of emotion towards anyone. The few times he had gone to the camp, he was always so ruthless about his ways of punishing the slaves. Everyone feared him, except her. If anything, Sakura was curious. Part of her wanted to be near him, yet another part said stay away.

She felt Sasuke shift below her. His hand brushed her face. She shivered at his touch. His hand was soft and smooth. It felt good against her cheek. She smiled at him. A real smile.

In that moment, Sasuke could have sworn he had never seen anything so precious in his life. Her smile was perfect. From the crease of her cupid's bow, to the small dimples at the corners of her lips, her smile was a treasure. She was his treasure.

He smirked. This woman was everything to him, he knew that. Thats why he would protect her with his life, no matter what.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Hn. It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." He felt her place her hands on his back, but grabbed them before she could do anything.

"I'm gonna heal you, it's ok."

"Don't."

"Huh? Why? Aren't you in pain?" Sasuke's gaze turned serious. He held her hands in his.

"I don' like it when you use that power...it weakens you." Sakura felt his grip loosen up. Why was he always so...so worried? Sure she was a human, but she could take care of herself! "Besides," she met his gaze, "I'm a vampire remember? We tend to heal fast." She noticed his wounds healing. "So don't use your power on me. You don't have to."

She felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. His voice sounded so comforting, yet protective and in a way territorial. Yet strangely, it didn't bother her. She met his eyes and really took in his expression. She could tell he was the jealous type, and that he could be possessive. What struck her with surprise, was at that moment, when she realized, she kind of liked it.

* * *

Hinata flushed at the gift that was before her. On her pillow was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with stars all over. It looked really expensive. Naruto had already explained everything about her being his mate. She didn't hate him. In fact, she kinda liked him, from what she could tell. He was so funny and nice. He treated her like a princess, though when he got too close, she would turn bright red and faint.

Naruto was such a goofball, but at the same time, he loved Hinata. She was brought to tears as he told her how long he had waited for her. He never gave up hope, knowing that one day he would find her. He would spend days in his room alone, dreaming of a raven haired girl with white eyes. At times he would wake up screaming, seeing those eyes stained in blood.

_"A few times, I dreamt you had died. I would wake up, relived it was just a dream. But I hoped that those dreams didn't mean anything. I was so scared Hinata. Scared that you had died with out giving me a chance to meet you."_

_"Naruto-kun..." Hinata shed tears as she ran to hug him. Naruto felt the urge to cry as well._

_"Heh, but now I don't have to worry," Hinata looked up at him," because I have you with me now." He looked away. "This may be hard for you to believe, especially since you've only known me for a day, but, I love you Hinata-chan. I've seen you in my dreams ever since I was a kid. I'd always look forward to the day I'd meet you and make you mine." He held her close, shutting his eyes. "I swear to you, I'll make you happy, and protect you with my life...believe it!"_

Hinata couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness as she remembered his words. She grabbed the bracelet and held it to her heart.

"Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room. Sakura had gone to the gardens again, insisting she needed some air. Sasuke was restless. How long had she been gone? An hour? Two hours? He began to pace around his room. Should he go look for her? His eyes trailed to the balcony. He remembered the blue dress floating in the air as she plunged downward. The scared expression plastered on her face almost killed him.

For crying out loud, she was just a human! Sakura was fragile. He had to turn her by the next red moon. Thoughts of her getting hurt rushed in his mind. Images of her being in pain, of her reaching out to him flashed in his mind. Only one image scared the demon in him. A picture of her covered in blood, and her eyes closed forever. She was fell to the floor. His demon was worried for her. It wanted her near.

_"Calm down. She's alright." _Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. _"She better be alright. If not..."_ His eyes flashed red for a moment. He needed some air, somewhere privet. Sasuke eyed the sword hanging on the wall. It had been a while since he sparred. Grabbing his weapon, he made his way to the back yard training grounds.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He really didn't need to hear her voice.

"What are you doing here Karin?" He didn't turn to face the woman. She came behind him, pressing her cleavage on his back. It took all his will not to slice off her head with his sword.

"I missed you. So I came for a little visit." She made her way to face him.

"Go away. I'm busy."

"You seem tense Sasuke. How about we go to your room, I'll loosen you up." She inched her face closer to his. Sasuke tensed and immidiatley pushed her away. Karin looked confused.

"Playing hard to get?" Sasuke fought the urge to throw up. What did he ever see in this woman? She was selfish, jealous and she had a nasty obsession with him.

"I'm not going to tell you again Karin, leave or I'll have you thrown out." She made her way to him again. Rubbing his arms up and down, tracing her fingers on his chest.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke had enough. He was gonna explode. His demon was burning him everywhere the red head touched. Nobody could touch him that way. Not after he found his mate. He longed for Sakura. He winced as his demon pained him for letting himself be touched by another female. It hurt.

"_Ahem._" Both turned to find Itachi and his fiancee. "Miss Karin, what are you doing to my brother?" Karin's face turned smug.

"I have a right to touch him. After all I am, his lover." At the word lover, Sasuke's demon yelled in his head.

_"**Not Sakura. Wrong female. Go to mate! Now!**"_ His demon was furious.

"Hn...you stupid girl. My brother has already found his mate." Karin's eyes widened. She laughed.

"What? No he hasn't. I'm the one he loves!" She turned to Sasuke. "Tell him Sasuke! Tell him about us!" Sasuke couldn't bear the sound of her voice. It was so high pitched. Not like Sakura's.

"Leave my brother at once. He has no need for bothersome fan girls like you." Karin's fists clenched. She remembered the day of the party, and the girl with pink hair. Pink. It was a lighter shade of red. Karin remembered the slave that was being sold, and she remembered Sasuke's reaction. He had lept on the stage, and took her. She thought he was only joking around, but he wasn't.

"Sasuke's mine! That was proven a long time ago!" Karin got closer to Sasuke, and closed her face in to his. She was about to kiss him, when Sasuke pushed her back with force. Karin fell back a few feet. Sasuke was looking down, away from her gaze.

"Hn. Let's face it Karin, I was never yours. When did you come to the conclusion you had me?"

Karin was shaking in anger.

"Don't say that! I refuse to believe it's over! You and I were in a fucking relationship Sasuke! She was crying now.

"Hn...you're right. It was just a _fucking_ relationship." Karin's anger grew at what he implied. She was beyond furious. Sasuke was hers, and she wasn't about to let some pink haired tramp come in between her and the man she loved.

"I love you Sasuke. I'm not gonna let this bitch take you away from me, you're mine!" Sasuke looked at her with bright red eyes.

"**_I don't love you. Get that through you're head_**." His voice was disoriented, and demonic. "_**The next time you insult my female like that**..._" He inched closer to her. _"**I'll slice your head off your neck**_**.**" His pupils split into three commas.

Karin was frozen. His vampire had partly emerged. Were his feelings that strong for that pink haired slave? Strong enough to bring out his demon to protect her name? Karin was a vampire noble. She deserved the best, and that included Sasuke. Jealous wasn't the right word to describe how she was feeling. She just wasn't happy.

Itachi smirked. He knew how vampires could get when it came to their brides. He was a vampire after all. He watched as the red head left, furious.

"Go let out your anger brother." He motioned to Sasuke's sword.

"Ah." Sasuke began walking away.

"Little brother..." His brother turned to him. "Don't do anything foolish." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

* * *

Karin descended out the front gates. As she got in her car, she heard singing. And dare she say it, the voice was beautiful and in perfect pitch. She put her keys in her pocket, and looked for the sound. Pink.

She stopped as soon as she saw the shade. It was her. That girl who had taken Sasuke away! Karin gritted her teeth in anger.

_"Stupid bitch. Sasuke is mine. I'll get you,"_ Her eyes narrowed in on the girl,"_ I'll make you pay."_

* * *

The sun was setting. Sakura looked around to make sure nobody could see her. She mad her way into the hidden path. Her heart was beating fast. It had been so long since she had visited the hidden garden, that she felt excited. The familiar scent of cherry blossoms invaded her nose. She touched the petals of the exotic flowers, and took in their freshness.

She reached the large tree, taking in the details. It still looked the same. She felt her eyes getting heavy. How long had she been outside again? If she didn't get back, she was sure Sasuke would worry.

"I should go back..." She looked at the sunset. " But...it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap, right?" Sakura felt her scars tingle. Her body made its way near the trunk of the tree, and she collapsed. Cherry blossoms fell in her hair, decorating her body in pink petals. Soon, more and more fell, until they covered her body completely.

A faint voice could be heard, coming from the tree...

_"Silly girl. It's dangerous for a human to fall asleep in an open place like this." _The breeze played with her hair._ "You're so unaware of the power you have, but, all will be revealed in time little blossom." _The flowers lifted Sakura up, and carried her to the garden in front of Sasuke's window.

She was breathing soundly, with a smile on her face. It wasn't long before the moon came up, and Sasuke began looking for her. He sighed as he found her sound asleep in the gardens. He kneeled down.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" He noticed a cherry blossom tangled in her hair. "Odd. I didn't know we had a cherry tree..."

"Sasuke-kun.." She was dreaming. He placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Sakura." He kissed her cheek as he scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of tears. He shot up, and looked at Hinata, who was sleeping. She was crying in her sleep.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, wake up, are you having a bad dream? Hinata!" She opened her eyes, and felt tears. She turned to Naruto, who held her. "Are you ok? You're crying..."

"I just h-had a dream, that's all." She cried more.

"Was it a nightmare?" Naruto rubbed her back, soothing her.

"No. It w-was about Sakura."

"You're friend? Is she ok? Did she hurt you?" She shook her head. His eyes softened. "You miss her, don't you?" Hinata didn't say anything.

"If you want, I could take you to visit her tomorrow." She shot up to look at him.

"Would you r-really do that for m-me?" Her face was inches away from his. He fought the urge to kiss her.

"U-uh yea! Teme and I are best friends! I think your friend is his mate, so I'll call and see if he's not busy." He gave her a large happy grin. " I'll do anything to see you smile Hinata!" He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "So please, no more crying, ok?" She felt a wave of happiness rush through her once more, but this time, another feeling came up. She closed the small gap between her and Naruto. Her lips met his.

Naruto was frozen. The feel of her lips was indescribable. Soft and sweet, just like her. His demon was at ease in an instant. Naruto pulled her close, and deepened the kiss. He loved this girl.

After parting, he rested his forehead on hers. Realizing what she just did, Hinata turned crimson, but smiled a bit. She yawned as she felt her eyes get sleepy. Naruto felt her breathing get steady, giving the sign she was asleep.

"Ahhh. Better call the teme early tomorrow." He laid back down on his bed next to her. Something twinkling on his mate's wrist caught his eye. She was wearing the bracelet. He lifted her hand and kissed it. In that moment, Naruto had never felt so happy.

* * *

Hmmm ...soo? Good? Bad? Grace me with your opinions c: But, go easy on me, I am a beginner writer after all c: As always, R&R! Oh, and if you have a facebook, theres a link on my profile where you can add my fanfic fb account where I'll be putting up news on my updates and whatnot c: I'll even chat to answer any questions you may have...I'll even leak out some spoilers ;p Sooo 'till next time! :D

-Lexi c:


	9. The White Room

Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with school and stuff -.-' Final exams are driving me crazy! But only 11 more weeks and I'm officially a senior in high school! :D Anyway, since I have more time now, I'll be able to work on my fics :) Soooo enjoy!

* * *

Sakura awoke to find herself very warm and comfortable. She knew very well why. The masculine scent was familiar to her already. She was in Sasuke's arms again. At this, she couldn't help but feel content. She slowly turned to face the sleeping vampire. She smiled as she stared at his sleeping face. Even in sleep he was beautiful. She lightly traced his jaw with her finger, causing him to hold her closer.

She squeaked at the feel of his body behind hers. She grew red with embarrassment as she felt his hot breath near her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She gulped. Whatever she was feeling was making her blush. She grew even redder at the fact that she kinda liked it. She could feel the contour of his muscles behind her. She felt a lick on her neck. Not only was she blushing, but she began to feel something warm pool between her legs. She had to get out of his grasp.

**"Yeah! Go cherry! Seducing him in his sleep! Whoo-hoo!"**

_"Oh, be quiet! I didn't do anything!"_ Sakura unwrapped herself from Sasuke's iron hold somehow and ran to the door. But before she could open it, a large masculine arm stopped her from going anywhere.

"Eeep!" Sakura was pushed on the bed once more.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Sasuke was fully awake and had her caged in his arms, trapping her in an embrace. Sakura gulped and turned red at how close he was to her face. He sat her up on his lap, with his back to the head board of the bed. His arms circled her waist possessively and buried his face in her neck. The feeling of his breath on her skin made Sakura squirm in his lap, causing her to rub against him.

Sasuke held on to her tighter, smirking against her neck.

"My little cherry blossom, it's dangerous for you to move around like that on me." He began to lick her neck lightly, causing Sakura to bit her lip from making any sound. She closed her eyes tightly and close her legs tighter. He nipped at her neck, causing little beads of blood to fall out. He gladly licked them away.

_"Why am I reacting like this to his touch? Usually he's so sweet and kind. Now he's-he's-"_

**"Smexy! He totally wants you cherry! Don't deny! You want him too!"** Sakura didn't protest. She felt the strongest urge to be near him. Her heart was beginning to beat faster as he lowered his mouth down her shoulder. His arms still held her in place.

"Are you afraid Sakura?" Her eyes snapped open. No. She wasn't afraid.

"N-no." She closed her eyes again as she felt something hard beneath her thighs. She knew it was him. To Sasuke, he was in heaven. The girl he loved was in his arms, and she was as turned on as much as he was. He was drowning in her scent. A mixture of cherries and vanilla was in the air. It was her. His demon was demanding to be let out. The urge to claim her was overwhelming at this point. He had to have her.

_"I have to stop this...but I-I can't..."_ The feel of his mouth on her neck was erotic. She had never been touched like this before. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in hard. He gave a very heavy sigh.

"I can't." Sakura opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to disrespect you..." Sakura smiled.

"I don't feel bad at all Sasuke-kun." She turned to face him and gave him a hug. He was stunned for a moment, but smiled in content. She was finally getting used to him. He let her off his lap and smiled. "Go get dressed. I have a meeting with my father today, so I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Since you'll be out, would it be alright if I explored a bit? I mean this place is huge, and it'll give me something to do." Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He didn't like the idea of her wandering off on her own. His demon was strongly against this. Sasuke didn't like not being near her. It kinda made him uneasy when she wasn't around. But he figured she'd be in the mansion, so she'd be near.

"Fine, but don't don anything to hurt yourself alright?" Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. He took a deep breath of her scent and let her off. At least the smell of cherries would get him trough the long day.

* * *

**"You were on fire this morning! I can't get over it! He was all over you! Score for cherry!"**

"Could you quiet down, you're gonna give me a headache." She pulled a pink blouse on with a short white frilly skirt. She looked through her closet (mall was more like it) to find a pair of shoes. She went for a pair of white and pink shoes to go with her look.

**"It's a good thing you let him know where you were going."**

"Oh? And why is that?"

**"You're a vampire's mate, remember?"**

"Yeah, meaning...?"

**"He would've gone crazy if he would've just woken up with out you there. His protective instincts would've kicked in, and he would have gone crazy looking for you."**

"Right. Hey, about that, how do you know so much about all this mating stuff?"

**"What do you mean?"**

"Well you're me, right?"

**"Right."**

"So, wouldn't that make you as clueless as me about all this stuff?" Her inner sighed.

**"There are somethings I can't tell you right now, but all I can say, is that you're a special person."** Sakura frowned.

"What do you mean by special? I'm not some sort of weirdo am I?"

**"I can't say. I really want to but I can't"**

"Why?"

**"I just can't, please drop it cherry. You'll know soon enough why..."** Sakura sighed, there was no use in arguing with herself. She looked in the mirror at her look.

Satisfied, she walked out to go explore. She followed corridors and looked in all the rooms. She noticed that most were small study rooms that were nice and cozy with a fire place. She found where the kitchen and libraries were and even found a music room, much to her delight. Soon, she began feeling more familiar with the house. After a few hours of exploring though, she began to feel as though she was in a maze. There were so many halls, leading to other stopped when she came to a dead end.

**"Cherry, where did you take us?"** Sakura immidiatley regretted stopping. The hallway was creepy looking with cob webs and broken stone walls. It was as if this part of the mansion had been ignored or forgotten. It looked old. Even the walls seemed out dated with all the dirt and filth.

"Let's get out of here..."

**"Agreed.**"

Sakura turned, only to feel a bit of wind behind her.

"A draft?" She turned to examine the end of the wall. Looking closer, she found the shape of a door. She felt around, for a sign of a key, lock, anything. She found it. It was a lock, but not one where a key could fit.

**"What kinda lock is that? Its like a small bowl.****"**

"I've seen this before..." Her mind went back to the chest in the cherry tree. "This door has the same lock as that box in the tree, but I think only some sort of liquid goes in here..." She blew off dust from around the lock, only to find words.

_"More precious than gold, and as crimson as a rose. It is the source of life"_

**"What the heck does that mean?"**

"Blood. It's a riddle, and the answer is blood"

**"Blood? Ew. Why would blood be a key?"**

"I don't know, but lets find out. She took a pin from her hair and pricked her finger. A bead of red blood formed at the tip. "Okay, here goes nothing..."

Sakura let the sphere of blood drip down to the lock. Immidiatley, the riddle surrounding the lock glowed a bright pink and swirled to form a cherry blossom at the center of the wall. The flower glowed bright, and made the wall disappear. Sakura was blinded by white. When her eyes adjusted, she gasped.

Before her was another hallway, but this one was different. It was pure white, with a soft pink marble flooring. She stepped in the hall, only to have the door appear behind her again, but she didn't care. The walls were white and there were large marble pillars vinned with bright pink roses. in every wall was a huge arched clear glass window, peering outside.

"This place is gorgeous! Why would anyone hide such a place?" Her inner didn't respond. "Hey, are you listening?" Still no response. Sakura shrugged it off, continuing her way down the hall.

She could see a large white door with a gold handle at the end. She picked up her pace, and reached the door. She put her hand on the knob and pushed the door open...

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, you're done for the day," his father said. Sasuke couldn't get out of the room fast enough. His instincts were on high alert of his mate. They were, until his phone rang. He recognized the ringtone.

"What is it now dobe? I'm kinda in a hurry right now."

"No Hello? Geeze teme, I thought having your mate would melt that ice heart of yours. Anyway, I'm dropping by for a visit. Make sure your mate's there." Sasuke's fist balled up. He didn't like the idea of another male wanting Sakura around, even if it was Naruto.

"Why does _my female_ have to be present dobe? And I suggest you choose your words carefully."

"Woah,woah! I have no interest in your girl Sasuke, not when I have my Hinata. I'm actually asking you this because of her. It turns out your mate is Hinata's best friend, and she misses her. I don't like seeing Hinata-chan sad, so I told her I'd ask you if we could come for a visit. You know, so they can see each other. Besides, I'm sure your mate would be happy to see Hinata-chan."

"Hn. Alright, come over. Just don't be so loud ok dobe?"

"Hey! I am not that loud!"

"Whatever. Just don't make me eat ramen for dinner."

"Ha! You'd be lucky to eat my ramen teme! It's the best food in the world!"

"Hn, says you. Alright, let me know when your here. Later dobe." He hung up the phone and continued his search for his pink haired female.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to find a beautiful bedroom. It was decorated in the same manor as he hall way with the arched windows and the pillared walls. There was a huge canopy bed in a nice shade of pink. There were two night stands and a cherry brown dresser. This room was made for royalty. It was so beautiful.

What really caught her attention was the window right in the center. She went closer and gasped. Outside beyond the window was the hidden garden and it's large cherry tree. She smiled and let the window open. The wind blew her hair and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and Sasuke's face came to mind.

"Sasuke..." Sakura touched her lips, and traced her fingers down to her neck. She shivered as she remembered his touch. She missed it. She missed his masculine scent and the way his arms felt around her. She missed Sasuke. She had this sudden urge to be with him. She wanted him near now.

Sakura smiled and began to dance around the room. She felt the wind pick up around her again. She closed her ands around her arms and enveloped herself in her imagination. She pictured Sasuke holding her, dancing with her, leaving her kisses on her flesh. Her skin ached for his cool touch. Sakura opened her eyes.

"I want to be with him...I want to be with Sasuke." Her fingers traced the outline of her lips and she smiled. She was about to leave, to go to him, when something caught her eye. She saw it.

There on a vanity was a picture of a young woman with pale skin...green eyes...and pink hair. Sakura was shaking. How? How was there a picture of her? Suddenly, there was pain. Her head was in pain. Images, blurred images and scenes played before her. She fell on her knees holding her head.

**"Cherry! Get out of here! Now!"** The pain stopped.

"Inner, why is there a picture of me on that table?" Sakura was shaking.

**"I told you, I can't say anything, you need to get out now Sakura!"**

"Why? WHy can't you tell me? Does it have anything to do with my powers? What were those images I just saw?"

**"Sakura, calm down, I promise you, you'll find out. But for now, I want you to get out of this place, and don't you dare come back here until I say its ok!"**

"What's going on?" Sakura began shaking.

**"Please, get out of here. Go to Sasuke."** At that, Sakura's head shot up.

"Sasuke..." The feeling of wanting to be with him came once more. She stood up and balled her hands. "Do you promise you'll tell me everything? What this room is? Why I'm in that photo?"

**"I won't need to tell you. But once you find out, come back here."**

"Will I even want to come here again?" Her inner stayed silent. Sakura couldn't glance behind her. The picture was there, along with everything else. She would have to put that in the back of her mind for now.

She missed Sasuke right now for some reason. She had to get to him, and fast.

* * *

Sasuke was getting angry. She wasn't anywhere to be found. His demon was beginning to get restless. He was about to lose calm until he sensed her. He immidiatley turned around, only to find her running to him...with a smile on her face.

Sasuke was in front of her in a flash. She jumped in his arms and held on tight. Sasuke was taken back, but hugged her with equal force. She looked up at him. Her face was flushed and her breathing was coming out in soft pants.

Her face was millimeters away from his. He was hypnotized by her green orbs, making his hold on her waist tighter. She circled her hands around his neck. Her lips tingles with anticipation.

"Sakura..." His eyes glazed over with want. His demon demanded the feel of her lips. "I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke pulled her chin up to meet his, and his lips melted with hers. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, but closed them after her brain registered what was going on.

The feel of her lips on his was more that Sasuke could bear. They were soft and full. He couldn't help but hold on to her with an iron grip. His hand fisted her hair to bring her closer, if that was even possible. He traced his tongue on her lower lip, causing her to open . He invaded her mouth, tasting everything. She shyly explored his, causing her knees to feel like jelly.

Her lips were addicting, and he would never get enough of her. Both had to break apart for air. He still held her in his possessive grip. The look of her out of breath with pink tinted on her cheeks and slightly swelled lips did something to him. She looked beautiful. And she was all his. Sakura put her head on his chest while he held her, breathing in her scent.

Neither one said anything. They just didn't want to leave each other's arms. He didn't want to be apart from her. Not after this. Shyly, Sakura made her way on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was quick, but it had meaning, he could feel it.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun." Sakura shyly turned the other way. Sasuke hugged her tight.

"I missed you too love." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Peace and quiet would've continued if Sasuke's phone hadn't rung and ruined the mood. "Yes dobe?"

"Hinata-chan and I are here teme! Hurry up!" Sasuke gave a sigh and turned to Sakura.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke chuckled and kissed her hand.

"You're surprise."

* * *

Sooooo? Like? No like? I hope the first kiss was alright for you guys :) I worked really hard on this chapter so grace me with your reviews and opinions! I love you! :D

-Lexi c:


	10. New Friends, Scary Dreams

Hello! I promise you, I'm still alive! Haha though some of you might wanna kill me for not updating ina while...BUT I have a very good reason...I am sad to say that my laptop was stolen :( I was on a trip and well, my computer was gone :l I'm lucky enough though to be with my uncle for a couple days and use his computer :) Soooo here's the 10th chapter :) As always, enjoy! And thank you all so much for supporting my story! I love you guys! :')

* * *

Naruto held Hinata by the her hand. Her heart was pounding, questions running through her mind. Was Sakura alright? Was this Sasuke person treating her well? What if she was all bruised up? Her heart couldn't bear the thought. Sakura was the kindest person alive, and Hinata though of her as a sister. She fisted her dress. Naruto looked down, sensing distress in his mate.

"Hinata-chan?" She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. If this Sasuke was anything like Naruto, she was more than sure Sakura was well taken care of. Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead. The sound of huge doors opening caught their attention. Hinata smiled and felt a wave of happiness fill her to the rim.

At the other end was Sakura healthy and beautiful. A tall raven haired boy held her by the waist.

Sakura gasped as she saw her best friend alive and well. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she fought the urge to run to her best friend and hug her to death. Sasuke smiled at his mate's reaction.

"You know, you can go to her. Naruto doesn't bite." Sakura gave him one of the biggest grins ever, and as she left his grasp.

Naruto nudged Hinata to go forward.

"Haha! Go Hinata-chan, she looks really happy to see you!" Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek. She ran to Sakura, meeting her half way. Both girls cried in joy.

"Hinata! You're alright! I was so worried about you!" Sakura held on to her best friend.

"When Naruto-kun said you were alive, I couldn't help but think you were put back in the slave fields again."

Sasuke and Naruto met up, and watched as their females bonded once again.

"Who woulda thought teme that our brides would end up being best friends like us?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, pushing his hands in his pockets. His demon growled in content. Seeing his mate so happy did something to him. He wanted Sakura to smile everyday. It was his job to keep his female happy. He would shower her with gifts, protect her, and love her unconditionally. To his eyes, Sakura was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had a body that every man desired, and her beauty was unrivaled.

His possessive side was not something to be taken lightly. He was an Uchiha, a male vampire prince with an inner demon who had already marked Sakura as his. And he would soon show her soon how much she belonged to him and him alone.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke led the girls to an empty lounge where they would be able to talk and catch up with no interruptions.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smiled at her curious expression.

"I'd figure you'd want to talk to your friend in private." Sakura looked around. There was a fireplace, large comfy sofas and chairs, and even a small kitchen.

"But, where are you going?"

"Haha! Teme and I are going outside to spar a bit! It's been a while since I've kicked his ass!" Sasuke glared at his best friend. Naruto gave a sheepish grin. Sakura smiled. Naruto seemed so lively and happy. Basically the complete opposite of Sasuke. She pulled him away for a bit, seeing as how Naruto was saying goodbye to Hinata. Sasuke ave her a questioning look.

"Sasuke..." Before he could respond, he found himself in a crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me see Hinata again. You have no idea what this means to me. I promise I'll never forget this!" His eyes softened and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"You're my female Sakura. Your happiness is is very important to me." His lips were so close to hers as he spoke.

"But..why? I'm human..." Sasuke glared and pulled her lips in for a kiss. He held her tight against him as he bruised her lips. Sakura felt her legs go weak and her heart swell. She felt him put all his feelings into one kiss. They broke apart for air, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You still don't get it do you? I could care less if you're human Sakura. Human or not, you're mine. Mine to love, mine to hold, mine to feed from, just mine." He put his lips on the shell of her ear. "And soon, I'll show you just how much you belong to me..." Sakura felt her body go red and hot. She smiled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Feeling a bit daring, she poked her small tongue out to lick a certain spot on his neck and nip it lightly.

Sasuke froze. He literally went rigid and felt the animal inside him want to come out. It may have been a small bite, the feeling made him want to go insane. It took everything he had not to push her against the wall and have his way with her right there. The fact that her scent was now invading all his senses wasn't helping either. Sakura noticed him go still and inwardly smiled. Feeling even more daring, she pushed her body closer against him. Sasuke was going crazy.

"Love, you're playing a very dangerous game, you know that right?" He caught her chin and looked in her eyes.

"Ahem." Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped and turned around.

"You know, if you're gonna pounce on her teme, at least wait until Hinata-chan and I get outta the room!" Sakura blushed and hid in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke had a small blush on his face.

"Well, I'd better get the teme outta here before he starts makin' babies!"

"Shut it dobe."

"Haha! Who knew he had hormones! Bye Hinata-chan! I'll come back later after I get teme here to unleash some of that sexual frustration!" Sasuke just glared at him.

"Dobe...stop talking." He kissed Sakura once more and left with Naruto trailing behind him.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were left alone. They talked for what seemed like hours. Sakura was relived to know that Naruto was a good man and from what Hinata said, was a really caring and loving person. She really seemed to love him.

"Hinata-chan, do you love Naruto?" Hinata looked down.

"I know it's odd to love someone you've only just met, but I feel as though I have this connection to him that I can't explain. He makes me feel safe Sakura. He looks at me with eyes that see me for more than what I am. He doesn't care that I was a slave. How can I not love him?" Her friend was at loss for words. Hinata had just spoken her feelings for this boy, and she did it with out stuttering!

"Hinata..." Sakura smiled at her friend. She completely understood how Hinata felt. Sasuke had expressed his love for her already and made her feel more that just a lowly human. She went up to her friend and held her hand.

"Hinata, I'm just glad that you found someone who loves you and treats you right. I know that Naruto will do everything to make you happy." Hinata stared at her best friend.

"S-so, you approve of Naruto-kun?" Sakura laughed.

"Of course!" Both girls laughed and smiled. They stopped as they heard a knock on the door.

"Huh. I thought they would take a bit longer for sparring." Sakura walked to the door, but instead of seeing Sasuke, there were two beautiful women standing before her. A beautiful tall pale blond with bright baby blues smiled at Sakura and a gorgeous brunette with two buns on her head smiled just as brightly.

"Can I help you," asked Sakura. The blond gasped and smiled brightly. Sakura took in both girls in. They were gorgeous. Flawless. Perfect.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I really, really wanted to meet my new sisters! My name is Ino, and the girl beside me is Tenten." Hinata walked behind Sakura.

"You wanted to meet...us? Sisters?" Sakura was confused.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished throwing the last few punches. Both were shirtless and sweat rolled down their bodies.

"Dobe, will you shut up? Just accept the fact I won already."

"No way! You cheated teme!"

"How can I cheat in sparring dobe?"

"Uhhhh..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, I see you two are at it as always?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to two other males. A man with his hair up in a spikey pony tail and another man with long brown hair approached them.

"Hn."

"Teme only won because he was amped up on his hormones! Hey Neji, Shikamaru! Whoa where are Ino and Tenten? You guys never let them outta your sight!" Neji walked over to the two.

"Tenten wanted to meet your brides."

"Yea, and Ino wanted to go as well, troublesome woman." Shikamaru and Neji were Sasuke and Naruto's closest friends.

"So, Uchiha, I heard you mate's a human. You know the risks.." Sasuke glared at Neji.

"I know. But she's my mate, I don't care. You're one to talk Hyuuga. Tenten and Ino were also human. You and Shikamaru should know how I feel." Neji raised his hands up in defense.

"I know. You're planning to turn her on the night of the red moon?" Sasuke gave him a 'duh' look. "Be careful. The transformation isn't easy..." Sasuke nodded. The experience would be excruciating for a human. The pain is different for each individual, but all that depends on the vampire. If the vampire is strong, powerful and a pureblood, the pain is unbearable, even deadly. Sakura was small and fragile. But Tenten and Ino had survived the transformation, so there was no doubt in his mind Sakura would too.

If she stayed human, he could lose her. The thought of her dying was something he couldn't bare. He loved her too much to let her go. If an immortal male lost his mate, he'd go insane and try killing himself. A mated male with out his female was basically a death sentence. Even now that he wasn't fully mated to Sakura, he still needed her. His connection to her was that strong already. Who knows how he'd become after fully claiming her?

Sasuke turned his attention elsewhere. Sakura's scent was in the air, along with the other girls. The four males sprinted to their women.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata had bonded somewhat with Tenten and Ino. She felt comfortable with them. There was no doubt in her mind that they would become close in no time. Ino wanted to go outside for air, insisting the lounge was too stuffy.

"Come on Ino, you just wanna go to Shikamaru already," teased Tenten.

"Oh so what! I love my Shika! He's my man after all!" Tenten sighed.

"Yea, but you basically nag the poor man to death." Ino made a face at her. She laughed as they walked outside.

"How much do you wanna bet they'll be running towards us in 3...2...1..." On que, all four males appeared, each heading towards their mate. Sasuke reached her and looked at her. He was sweating and panting. She didn't fail to notice his finely sculpted torso. She blushed a thousand shades of red. Sasuke smirked and hugged her from behind.

"Aww look at the teme! All cuddly and mushy!" Sasuke threw the finger at Naruto. "Hey!"

"Oh stop it you two! Sakura, Hinata I'd like you to meet Shikamaru Nara, my mate," said Ino happily. Sakura nodded and waved seeing as how Sasuke didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon.

"And this is Neji Hyuuga, my mate." Sakura looked at Tenten who was being held by a large towering male.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-san." Sakura nodded in his direction. Feeling everybody's stares was making uncomfortable. She hugged Sasuke tighter. He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it's getting late, but I hope we can all hang out soon, right," said Ino. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Right."

* * *

Hinata said her goodbyes to Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto grinned and gave Sakura a crushing hug. Sasuke growled.

"Haha! See ya later Sakura-chan! Teme! And oh hey! No making babies yet! Haha!" Sakura smiled and Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

"Why am I friends with such an idiot?" Sakura laughed and turned to face him.

"Thanks again Sasuke, for today." He smiled and caressed her face.

"Anything to make you happy love."

**(Later That Night)**

_Blood. There was blood everywhere, and she was in the center of it all. She was wearing a white dress stained in red. She was cold, and alone. A voice kept whispering in her ear._

**_"Remember...remember the promise...remember your debt..."_**

_"What? Who are you?!"_

**_"Your debt...promise...mine..."_**

_"Stop it!" The voice kept getting louder and louder. Sakura covered her ears and shut her eyes. Where was Sasuke? Why was she in a room full of blood?_

**_"You can't escape me cherry blossom...I will find you and claim what's rightfully mine..."_**

Sakura shot up from bed, her breaths comming out in heavy pants. She felt Sasuke hiss beside her and shield her body, his eyes blood red, ready to attack. He looked down at her, and saw her matted hair and sweaty face. Concern filled him as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura?"

"There was blood everywhere," she whispered, "and a horrible creepy voice. I was alone..." Sasuke crushed her to his chest.

"It was only a nightmare love." He rubbed her back and soothed her. He made her look at him. "I'm not gonna let anything hurt you Sakura, ever." Her small sobs died down as she felt him envelop her in his arms. "Nothing will hurt you." He laid her beside him as he held her by the waist tightly. His instincts took over and he began to growl. There was something...something off. There was something in the air that wasn't right. "Sakura, stay here. I have to check on something."

She felt his warmth disappear. Tiny pricks hit her skin as she felt the cold. Her head was beginning to hurt and spin. What was wrong with her? Images appeared in her mind again. But this time, they were clear. Images of her in a long red gown played in her mind. She was dancing with a man, and she was smiling.

Another was of her in the garden sitting underneath the huge cherry blossom tree. She was fighting, breaking the ground to rubble, and then, there was a face...a face of a man with yellow eyes. He reminded her of a snake. She was fighting this snake man, but she was losing. Words were said, but she could make them out. Then as fast as the images came, they left. Sakura was panting and holding her head. She was afraid.

* * *

Le gasp! What's wrong with Sakura? What did Sasuke go check on? Lol I hope you guys liked it! Sooooo as always, please R&R! Give me your criticism! I welcome it! Till next time! Ja-Ne!


	11. Rage

Sasuke made his way down towards the dungeons. It reeked with rotting flesh of past prisoners. The dungeons were designed to to let a single ray of light through. His eyes glowed red, scaring any animal down there. He stopped at a pair of huge black chained doors. The locks were still in tact. He was sure the _thing_ inside was still sleeping. How ever, he had to make sure, for her sake.

He unlocked the chains and locks that kept the doors forever closed. The room was empty except for a single chained coffin in the the middle of the room. It was sealed with sacred prayers, beading and chains that could only be removed with his blood along with his fathers and Itachi's. As he walked closer, he felt a pulse...he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Sssasuke..."_

The right side of his neck burned. No, it couldn't be... He walked through the pain making his way toward the dusty coffin. A window on the coffin allowed him to see the man inside. His eyes were closed. Sasuke let a sigh of relief. He grabbed his shoulder where the pain still burned.

"I promised I would never let you rise out of your box..."

* * *

Ami felt scared. The cell was dark, and there was always noises waking her. She heard the cell gate open and someone broke her chains free.

"Who's there?!" The person couldn't be seen, but it was a woman who spoke.

"Just do as I say...I need you to work with me on getting rid of someone..." Ami was hesitant.

"Why the hell would I help you?" She felt herself being lifted and suddenly she was outside the mansion walls.

"One, because you owe me for getting you out of that shithole, and two," the red haired woman lifted her glasses upward, "because I know you hate that pink haired bitch as much as I do. You want her away from Sasuke, don't you?" Ami looked at the red haired woman with curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Karin."

* * *

Sakura stayed where Sasuke had left her. He had been gone for a while and she couldn't sleep.

"Where is he?" Looking out the window, she noticed the moon. Sighing, having nothing else to do, she walked to the balcony, staring out in the distance. She could see the camp from where she was standing. Memories of Anko and the others came to mind. She was glad that everyone was so kind to her, but...

"What about everyone else?" The wind played with her hair, sending her scent off in the distance. She looked up at the moon and the night sky. She couldn't look away...She saw a light falling from the moon, headed straight for her! She couldn't pull away...she closed her eyes waiting for impact, when...

Sakura opened her eyes. Only she wasn't on Sasuke's balcony anymore. She was in the middle of a bright silver starred room.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura gasped and turned to see who had spoken. It was a woman. A woman with Long blond hair tired in two pony tails. She had a purple jewel in the middle of her forehead and a very large chest. She was smiling at Sakura, holding a cup of what looked like sake in her right hand.

"How do you know my name? Where am I" The woman chuckled and stood up.

"Let me take a good look at you. My you've grown up so nicely. You're a beauty. My name is Tsunade, and don't worry, your body is still on that balcony. I just sent your spirit on a little trip over here. I've known who you are for quite some time. I've been watching you, waiting for you to wake up."

Sakura's breath hitched.

"Wake up...? I don't understand." Something about this woman seemed familiar, only she couldn't place a finger on why.

"For you to remember who you are Sakura. You can't remember your past, right?" Sakura gasped.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade didn't answer.

"And you also have flashbacks and dreams, right?" Sakura's head was beginning to hurt. Memories of this woman bombarded her mind. Visions of Tsunade fighting her, training her, comforting, consoling her.

"Who are you?!" Sakura was crying now, but stopped as the woman before her made her look into her eyes.

"The better question is Sakura, who are _you_?" The jewel on the woman's forehead began to glow and Sakura was caught in a trance. Her green eyes began to glow and tears fell.

"I am...,"a flash back of herself fighting ferociously played through her mind. "I am...," she was coated in blood, her eyes glowing green. "I am...," she was standing over a body...the body of the man she once loved she kept yelling his name _"Sa-! Sa-!"_, only she couldn't hear his full name. Sakura let out a scream of anguish and she was gasping uncontrollably. Tsunade let her out of her trance.

Sakura was on her knees, tears flowing freely.

"That's enough for now." Tsunade lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"What was that...what was-"

"Those were a bit of your memories Sakura. You lost more than half that day..."

"...what day?" Tsunade looked away in sadness.

"...the day you died, Sakura."

Sakura's heart fell. How could she have died?! She was right here?! 

"Y-you're insane! How could I have died?! I'm right here aren't I?!"

"You died fighting Sakura...the reason you're here alive today as a human...is because of me. You haven't fully woken up yet, so I can't tell you everything now."

Sakura stayed quiet for some time. Nothing made sense. Those memories and flashbacks were hers, but they were from a different life, a different Sakura. She let her eyes soften and her mind came to a sad conclusion.

"I'm not fully human...am I?" Tsunade gave a small sad smile.

"For now you are, but once you fully remember everything, the "sleeping" blood in your body will come alive and reveal what you really are.

"When will I regain my memories again?" Tsunade took a sip of her alcohol."

"You'll remember everything once he transforms you."

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and doubled over.

"Sakura?!" Tsunade rushed to her side. "Whats going on?" Tsunade used her vision to check on Sakura's body. She saw two women attacking her unconscious form...

* * *

(Warning! Kind of explicit! Please forgive me for doing this to Sakura! But it's okay, I promise!)

Karin and Ami stabbed her stomach repeatedly. Kicking her face, cutting her arms.

"Stupid slut! Thats what you get for taking Sasuke! How dare you sleep in his bed! How dare you be in his room! I'll make sure you never see him again!"Karin took the liberty of taking off Sakura's robe, leaving her bare. She glared at this woman's perfect skin and shapely form.

She used her claws to rip at her flesh, tearing her stomach and chest.

"Karin! That's enough! Sasuke will probably smell the blood and come rushing over here! If he finds us we're dead!"

"No! I'm not done yet!" Karin broke Sakura's hands and smashed her legs in. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes opened and she was gasping for air. The pain was excruciating, her skin was on fire.

Karin smirked, satisfied at Sakura's pain stricken face. Sakura tried to heal herself, only her hands were no use. So she did the only thing she could

"SASUKE!" Sakura's screams were muffled when Karin kicked her in the neck, cutting off her voice. Ami picked Sakura up by her hair so Karin could finish her off. With a smirk Karin stuck a knife in Sakura's beating heart. Her green eyes widened, teary and blood shot, they closed.

"Stupid bitch." A pair of wings grew from Karin's back.

"Where are you going," asked Ami. Karin smirked

"To get rid of the trash." She picked up Sakura's lifeless body and rose in the air. She flew for miles and found a rapid waterfall. Laughing, she dumped Sakura's body to the angry falls.

* * *

Sasuke hear her. He heard her terrfied shriek. His mate was in danger. He rushed back to his room, tracing there in two seconds. Sasuke fell to his knees. There was blood, her blood was everywhere. Her robe was clinging to the railings, finally flying away in the wind. His form was shaking, his demon was livid.

"Sakura..." His body changed. His vampire came out in full. His mate...was dead. She was dead. His voice rose in his chest. A roar shook the entire mansion, waking everyone, terrifying everyone.

Fugaku and his family entered Sasuke's room only to find everything in shreds and their son feeding, gorging on the blood of dead servants. Mikoto began to cry, understanding what went wrong.


	12. Give Me Strength

Hey guys! Soooo I knew some of you were gonna be upset at me for doing that to Sakura, but trust me, I hated myself too :/ Anyways, just to let you all know, I'll be editing my chapters from the beginning starting today c: Don't worry though, the plot is still the same and all, I'm just gonna go back and fix my grammatical errors and maybe make the chapters a bit longer. I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but I went back and re-wrote chapter one c: It's not much of a difference, just a bit more "solid", I suppose? Lol ANYWAY, and yes, Sasuke went all crazy because he thinks Sakura is dead D: Buuuut let's read on to chapter 12! Enjoy! :D

Just so there's no confusion, I'm starting right where Sasuke finds that Sakura is missing. Enjoy!

* * *

She was dead. He knew it from the moment he saw her robe float away. Her blood was on the cool marble floor of the balcony. The scent of it clenched at his heart. He fell to his knees, his eyes bright red. The demon inside refused to believe her death. He tore his room apart, flipping his bed, dressers, and tearing through the closet to find her.

When he saw no trace of her, his breathing increased and the animal inside broke. His mate was dead. Just when she was finally comming to accept him, she was taken away. His instincts began taking over all common sense as the raging animal inside finally broke free completely. "Sakura..." Her name escaped his lips as his demonic form took shape.

His body grew, doubling in size with muscle and height. His pale white skin turned gray and fangs pierced his bottom lip. A sharp pain was felt as his back produced large black wings and a star shaped mark appeared in the middle of his face. His hair lengthened and turned bluish-gray. His lips turned dark blue, and his eyes were bright red.

He let out a loud roar filled with anger, grief and hurt. There was no consoling him in this state. Anything before him would die without mercy. The only thing on his mind right now was Sakura. His beautiful Sakura with her bright green eyes and her soft pink hair. Her image flooded his mind which only fueled his grief. Images of a withered cherry blossom pained him.

He walked over to the balcony, and her blood invaded his senses. Her blood still had the sweet cherry wine scent, but emotions of pain and fear were mixed in as well. His hand reached down to feel the red liquid. It was still warm and very fresh. His demon grieved. If only he had gotten there sooner! She had died in pain...she had died. He let out his demonic cries, waking the entire household.

Female servants rushed to his door, wanting to see their master, thinking of ways to calm him or console him. Ami had bragged about killing Sakura and immediately they rushed to Sasuke's door with seductive looks. Their cries began to annoy Sasuke, and he tore his door open. The servants gasped in amazement. They had never seen their master in his full form, and somewhere inside, it sparked their fire for their master. They began throwing themselves at him and touching his body. Sasuke did nothing, he just stood still.

"You're not Sakura...you can't touch me if your hands aren't hers," he said very quietly. The servants didn't hear with all their fan-girlish screaming. Sasuke's rage grew, and he reached out with his claws to grab every servant by their necks, snapping them like twigs. Realizing the deaths, the few servants who hadn't been killed tried to runaway, but it was no use. Sasuke got a hold of them and bit into their flesh, draining them dry.

Their blood was disgusting and filthy, it made him want to puke. He dragged the lifeless bodies with him, getting drunk on their dirt blood. He heard a gasp, but didn't bother to look who had came. He knew it was his family at the door. He could smell his mother's tears. It hurt her to see her son this way.

"Sasuke..." Her voice fell on deaf ears. Her son was too overcome with pain, and all logical thinking was thrown out the window. He continued to gorge himself untill there was not a single drop left.

* * *

_"Where am I...? Why is everything so...cold?"_

Everything hurt. Her body was screaming in pain and loud roar of rapid waters were deafening her ears. The wounds were stinging as cold salty water filled them in. She couldn't breathe and everything was black. Her eyes refused to open and her body felt like it was drifting off into a long sleep. But she couldn't sleep, not..not now!

**"You have to get back to him...you can't leave him now..."**

_" Back to him? Back to who...?"_

**_"The one who loves you..."_**

_"T-the one who loves me?"_

_**"Yes."**  
_

_"Loves me...?_

**_"S..."_**

_"S-...S...Sasuke!"_

Her eyes snapped open and her body awoke. She realized she was at the bottom of a rapid lack of air caught her by surprise causing her choke out bubbles. She began flailing her arms and legs, trying to reach the surface. But it was no use. Her arm was broken and she her legs were numb. The last thing she remembered was Ami's face along with a red head's. She heard Ami call her other attacker Karin, or something like that.

She had to get out of the rapids fast. She felt her lungs about to give out and she was dying. With the little strength she had, she paddled her way up to the surface, no matter how loud her body was screaming at her to stop.

_"I can't give up, I have to get to Sasuke! I have to give that redhead a piece of my mind too! I have to see my new friends again!"_ Those thoughts fueled her strength. Her body protested, wanting to give in. She overcame the angry waves , breaking free to the surface. She gasped for air and her lungs coughed up water. The waves were rough and she collided with rocks She was too weak to fight against them. She withstood the pain and she allowed herself to be carried along until the rapids ceased and smoothed in to a calm river stream.

The river carried her for what seemed like hours. Her thoughts were all on Sasuke, and for some reason, her inner voice was quiet again. Was Sasuke okay? Did he think she was dead? Somehow, she had to get to him, to make him see her.

She was weak and injured, and had no way of healing herself. She managed to crawl onto shore on the soft grass. The sun was still hours away from rising and her body was exhausted beyond belief. She managed to fall asleep on the grass, her bare body slowly calming from the pain.

* * *

Sasuke managed to go back to his normal form after taking some anger out. He was still livid, his demon demanding her touch and scent. It was driving him mad. He wanted Sakura. He just wanted her back. His heart hurt too much without her.

He heard a tiny cry at the door. He quickly turned to find a small child, a tiny servant girl. He made his way to her, growling and giving her a predatory glare. He didn't attack. The child held to signs of wanting him like the others. She looked no older than six with her long hair in two pony tails. Her big blue eyes held everything that defined innocence in a child.

She was frozen on the spot and closed her eyes shut as her master's face was an inch from hers. She peeked one eye open and almost cried, but she knew better. Her master was heaving and had dried blood crumbling off him with every breath that he took. He reached out a claw to rub against her cheek.

"What do you want?" His voice was normal, but sounded in pain. The child hesitated to speak. She had overheard the head servant boasting about how she and another had murdered their master's bride. She hadn't known her personally, but she would sometimes watch her from afar working in the gardens. She would often stay and listen to the sweet song of hers.

Deep down, she felt it unfair that the head servant took their master's bride away so violently. She could only imagine how much her master was hurting over the loss of his mate. The little girl gulped.

"I-it's about y-your bride, m-master." She closed her eyes as Sasuke's breath hitched at the mention of Sakura. "I-I know who killed her." Immediately she was being held tightly by the shoulders and Sasuke's breathing became shallow as he tried speaking calmly.

"Who did it? Who killed my bride?" His words were whispered but had a harsh tone.

"It was A-Ami..." Sasuke stilled. She was supposed to be locked in the dungeons rotting in her cell. The girl in his hold seemed uneasy. He set her down and tried to control his anger. She was ordered not to touch Sakura.

"What's your name?" The child hesitated before answering.

"T-tatsuki, my lord. Ami swore everyone to secrecy, but...," the child looked down, away from her master's eyes. Sasuke's glare was bleeding bright red, and he was seething with anger and hate.

"L-leave...!" Sasuke was having a hard time controlling himself as he spoke. His demon was livid and enraged. He didn't want to hurt the child, especially not after she helped him.

Tatsuki bowed and left quickly, not wanting to be in her master's range of anger. Sasuke destroyed his walls and he ran to the balcony. He screamed his bride's name in anguish and pain. He was heartbroken. The almighty vampire prince was hurting, and without her, there was no healing his heart.

His thoughts went to Ami, his anger fueled by the thought of her face. His claws sharpened and his fangs grew. Ami was going to die.

* * *

Ami skipped happily down the corridors of the mansion. She had gotten that pink haired bitch out of the way and she now had Sasuke all to herself. She was so happy, she had even bragged about killing Sakura to the others. Life was good.

She sighed as she went to her quarters to clean up. She had to get the bloody clothes off and shower. She didn't want to get Sasuke filthy with unworthy dirty blood.

She was about to remove her uniform when a noise caught her attention. She peeked out from her bathroom, but there was nobody except her lamp and bed. She shrugged it off and took off her shirt.

She turned on the sink to wash her hands and face. The steam from the water clouded the mirror. She wiped off the fog and jumped when she saw her Master's reflection. She put her hand to her heart which was beating wildly and excitedly in her chest. She smirked as she turned around to reveal her bare breasts to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared and made no movement as Ami circled him, eyeing him with lust and want. She pressed herself against his arm and ran her hand trough his hair.

"Is there anything I can help you with, my master?" Ami pressed herself harder against his arm. Her touch burned on his skin like fire, and his inner demon was clawing to come out.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grabbed Ami by the neck and pinned her to the wall. She was clawing at his hand gasping for air.

"M-master...?"

"I thought I told you not to go neat my mate..." His eyes were closed as he spoke. His words were filled with hate and malice as he spoke in a soft tone. "You took her away from me and you disobeyed me." Ami's eyes widened as Sasuke's form began to change. His wings grew and his eyes turned bright red.

"I-I..." Sasuke have her no chance to speak as his hold tightened around her neck.

"Why...WHY?! Why did you kill her?!" He let her down hard, her body slamming the floor. She coughed a few times before standing up with trears in her eyes.

"Because! You were supposed to be mine! I've loved you for so long! And all of a sudden some pink haired bitch comes around and you're automatically all about her! She had to die! She deserved what she got! I'm glad that whore is dead!" Sasuke snapped. He had her cornered against the wall.

"You remember what I told you, right? The next time you hurt my mate...I'd kill you." Ami gasped and ran out, but she slipped, knocking her head on the table causing the lamp to fall on her face, burning it painfully. She screamed as the shards of burning glass singed her skin. Sasuke stood over her pathetic body.

He grabbed her by the neck and made him look at his bleeding eyes.

"Let me rip out your heart, just like you ripped mine." He rammed his arm through her chest gripping her heart. Ami screamed in agony. He didn't end her quickly. He stayed there with his hand on her heart squeezing it tightly. It was torture. "Imagine this pain, but forever. Yours will end soon, but my heartache...wont." He ripped her beating organ out and crushed it in his hand.

Ami fell limp to the floor with her eyes wide open and a huge gaping hole in her chest. Sasuke didn't even spare her a second glance. He put his hand over his heart. He felt his eyes burn with tears, but he refused to let a single drop free. Uchihas didn't cry. They weren't supposed to...no matter how much it hurt inside.

* * *

The sun's warm rays awoke her from her sleep. The first thing she felt was pain. She opened her green eyes slowly and they watered as she tried moving. She managed to get herself on her back. She almost cried as she saw herself. There was a deep gash on her stomach and her wrists were at awkward angles.

She cried out as she snapped her wrist bones into place. It all hurt so much! Why? Why would someone do this to her? She had never done anything to anyone. She was scared and alone; she was lost.

A snapping twig caused her senses on high alert.

"Who's there?" There was no answer. Sakura's heart beat fast. She was injured and naked in the middle of god knows where. She covered her chest and found a sharp rock shard near by.

"M-mistress...?" Sakura turned to the small voice of a child. She had long brown hair and two ponytails and innocent blue irises. "M-mistress Sakura? Y-you're alive?" The child ran to her and knelt beside her. She put her small cloak around Sakura's bare form.

"How do you know my name?" The child didn't answer, instead she ran as fast as she could. "W-wait! Where..." The child was gone.

Tatsuki ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Master Sasuke's bride was alive! She had to get help quick. She ran to the servants quarters gasping for breath and sweating.

"It's Miss Sakura, she's alive and injured!" The others gasped and quickly followed Tatsuki with medical aids and medicines.

Sakura pulled the cloak tighter around her as the breeze swept in. She heard footsteps and running comming towards her. She looked up and saw the little girl along with ten other servants. Sakura smiled and let her body fall bakwards as her strength gave out again.

She was immidiatley bandaged and carried back to the mansion. She smiled at the servants and felt really grateful to all of them. Too bad she couldn't voice her gratitude as she would've liked. Her voice felt faint and worn out. With heavy eyes, she looked at the little girl who kept holding her hand tightly all the way back to the mansion.

* * *

A man with white hair and round silver glasses smirked as he saw the pink haired girl be carried away.

"He will be very pleased when he finds out his cherry blossom is alive..." He saw a snake slither beside his foot and he picked it up gently as it hissed. "Lord Orochimaru will be expecting his promise to be fulfilled soon...Sakura. So hurry and wake up, ne?" A cherry blossom fell in the palm of his hand. The pink flower turned black and withered away.

* * *

OMG! OMG! OMG! Soooo yea! Ami's dead and Sakura was found...great! :D But what promise is this dude (Kabuto, isn't it obvious?)talking about?! Lol I know :P Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! All that's left is Karin, and trust me I will enjoy killing her off! Till next time!


	13. Love and Girl Talk

Hey guys! Soooo good news, I finally bought another laptop! I'll be able to update more often now :D Anyways, sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with college applications and scholarships. Word of advice guys, don't wait till the last minute to meet deadlines T.T Lol anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Sakura felt herself be laid down on a bed. She heard a bunch of commotion and loud voices, everyone sounded to be in a hurry and her arm felt like it was being pricked. The pain of her injuries seemed to be fading slowly. A comforting feeling washed over her. It was warm and it seemed to numb her body. If she could let out a content sigh, she would.

On the outside, doctors were surrounding Sakura's body, putting bandages, stitches and numbing medication to do a quick surgery. She had broken bones and internal bleeding. The doctors were amazed at how this small thin girl had had been brought in by a group of servants into the hospital wing of the mansion. The doctors recognized Sasuke's bride, and immediately began to work.

Sakura drifted off into a deep sleep, well, it seemed like it to her. She opened her eyes, only to find she was surrounded by black.

"Where am I...?" Everything seemed so warped and dark around her.

**"You're finally awake..." **

"Inner? What's going on? Why is everything so dark?"

**"You're asleep. Well, technically you're in surgery right now."**

"Huh? Surgery?"

**"You suffered so many serious wounds Cherry..."**

"Oh, right. That little girl found me." Sakura remembered the little girl running to her with a worried expression. "Everything's a blur after that."

**"He's losing it you know...Sasuke's doing everything he can to break into the surgery room. He thought you were dead."** At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura's heart clenched. If only she could see him.

"Wait, how do you know?"

**"Huh? Can't you hear him? You may be unconscious, but right now you're in here in your own mind, my home if you will. Listen..."** She closed her eyes and listened. She heard loud crashing noises and her name being called out in desperation. What on Earth was going on out there?

* * *

Sasuke felt her as soon as she had came within Uchiha gates. His senses picked up the scent of blood and bare skin. She was injured and exposed and being taken away from him again! Sasuke's demon went wild. He jumped from the balcony in his room and followed her scent.

"She's alive!" Sasuke followed the scent to the hospital wing of the mansion. Sakura was behind the operating room doors.

"Sakura!" A hospital nurse stopped him from entering the room.

"I'm sorry Master Uchiha, but I can't let you in."

"The hell you can't my mate is in there!" His eyes turned red and his fangs pireced his bottom lip. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a knife piercing her skin. Sasuke shoved the nurse aside and pushed the doors open. Body guards blocked him from going in any further near Sakura. The doctors tried calming him.

"Master Sasuke please! We need to operate or else she won't survive!" His words didn't reach Sasuke. His demon instincts were yelling at him that his mate was hurt to the point of death and that these doctors were cutting and pricking her skin. Her blood filled his senses, and it only made his rage grow. These men were trying to get in the way of him and Sakura. That was one thing he couldn't allow.

Sasuke punched a hole in the chest of one of the body guards. The man was dead in an instant. More guards appeared and tried holding him down. It was no use. He easily overpowered them.

"Master Sasuke please!" Sasuke saw one of the surgeons about to cut Saukra once more with the scalpel.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke's eyes were bloody red. He was about to attack the Doctor and rip his arm off for cutting his mate. An orange blonde blur appeared. In an instant, he was punched and flew backwards out of the room. Sasuke easily recovered, and was beyond seething. He felt a weight on either side of him. He tried to move his arms to, but found that he was being restrained by Neji and Shikamaru.

**_"What are you doing?!"_ **His voice was distorted and demonic, a sign that his demon had partially taken over. Naruto appeared in front of him with an angered look.

"What the hell do you think_ you're_ doing attacking the people trying to save Sakura!"

"NO! Let go! Naruto she's dying!"

"Then let these people save her teme!" Sasuke threw Neji and Shikamaru against the doors of the hospital wing, charging for the surgery room once more. Naruto appeared infront of the surgery doors, blocking Sasuke.

**"_Get out of my way dobe._"** Naturo looked at Sasuke directly in the eyes. Naruto's eyes had changed to red, and he began to emit an orange glow.

_**"No."**_ Naruto punched his best friend in the face and sent him flying. Neji and Shikamaru pinned Sasuke's arms and legs down with full force. Sasuke tried calming himself. But how could he? His mate was on the other side, dying.

"Tell me! What would you all do?! Huh?! What would you all do if Ino or Tenten had been taken from you?!" Neji and Shikamaru's faces didn't change. They were still concentrated on holding down their best friend. "What would you do dobe if Hinata was on the brink of death?! I'm sure your instincts would have done the same as mine!" Sasuke's eyes stung. "I almost lost her..." Naruto looked down at his best friend, his eyes changing to blue.

"Look, I don't know how you feel teme. I don't think any of us would know what to do if we were in your situation." Naruto knelt to meet Sasuke's eyes. "But I do know teme that if I was in your place, you'd be the one punching me and keeping me away." Naruto stood up above Sasuke. "Sakura-chan's gonna be alright. But you have to let them help her. Don't get in the way teme, we'll stop you."

Sasuke looked at his best friends, his eyes changing to black.

"I almost lost her..."

* * *

Sakura snapped open her eyes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She was in an empty room on a flat steel bed.

"Hello?" Her mind was fuzzy. With much difficulty she forced her body up. She seemed to be in a hospital room. Her bare feet touched the cold marble floor. She held on to the walls to keep her balance. She felt like she could fall any minute. The pain killers had worn off and she began to feel the sting of her injuries. Sakura concentrated her energy on her left hand.

It began to glow green, enveloping her entire hand healing her broken wrist. She healed her deepest injuries to a point where the pain was had to find Sasuke. She needed him. With the strength she had left, she pushed open the door. A maze of hallways filled her eyes. She would find Sasuke right now no matter what!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The surgery went well master, your bride is now in recovery and you can take her in a few hours." A wave of relief washed over Sasuke and the others.

"Can we see her," asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid not yet, she sustained too many deep injuries and broken bones. She'll need some time to recover for a bit." He noticed Sasuke's eyes flash red. How much longer was his mate gonna be kept from him? The doctor bid his goodbyes and Naruto and the others went back to the mansion to update Sasuke's parents.

Sasuke calmed himself. He told himself he would be with her soon. The red moon would begin in a few days and last for a week. Gods he needed to keep her safe until then. Sakura was everything to him now, nothing else mattered. Sasuke made his way out of the hospital wing and back to his shredded room. He needed to get it fixed before Sakura came back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura found a bit of her strength again as she motivated herself to see her Sasuke again. The pain from her injuries seemed to have disappeared with the healing. Sakura somehow managed to get out of the hospital wing and back into the main corridors of the mansion.

Her legs carried her to Sasuke's bedroom. She was a few feet away, yet it seemed as if it was yards and yards away. She began running, still hanging on to the walls. Out of breath, her heart was pounding outside his door. She slammed the door open when...

"Sakura..." She turned around to see her Sasuke, her vampire Sasuke with an astonished, surprised look on his face. He wasted no time to close the gap between them and crush her against him. Sakura was crying into his chest as he breathed in her scent from the base of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

His eyes bore into hers and drifted down to her lips. Her eyes told him he needed no permission to kiss her. Her lips met his first, and they both melted into the kiss. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist. He deepened the kiss and she ran her hands through his raven hair. They broke their kiss to catch their breath, but kept their bodies linked.

"Sakura...I..."

"Shhh..." She kissed him softly and put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and put his hand over hers. "I'm okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be alright." She gave him a small reassuring smile. "I didn't die. Besides, if I had-" he cut her off.

"I thought you were dead Sakura," he gripped her by the shoulders. "I thought that you had left me forever without giving me the chance to show you how I feel, how important you are to me. I barely just found you, and you almost slipped away from me." Sakura felt herself at the brink of tears again. Here was Sasuke, the cold hearted vampire lord bearing his all to her. "I couldn't stand the thought of living forever with out you by my side. I can't let you go Sakura, don't ask me too. I'll never be able to let you go."

Sasuke began to shake and his eyes began to turn red. Sakura cupped the sides of his face and touched her forehead with his. He dropped his head down to her shoulder and kissed the smooth skin. He looked down to her bandages.

"Sakura, you're supposed to be in recovery." Sakura sighed and stepped away from him a bit.

"Don't make me go back Sasuke-kun, please..." Sasuke cupped her cheek.

"Stupid, I just told you I wasn't letting you get away from me." He picked her up and carried her to another room. Sakura looked back to the door of Sasuke's bedroom, it was a complete wreck. She decided not to say anything on the matter. She just let Sasuke take her wherever he was headed.

Sasuke's demon was calm. Sakura was finally with him again in his arms. He had to make sure she made a full recovery. The week of the full moon would begin in a few days. He knew once the red moon came, he would have no control over himself and claim Sakura as his. Sasuke let them to another bigger room with a beautiful view of the moon.

Sakura noticed the color of the moon was strange, almost pink. She remembered her inner said something about the moon changing color, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged it off, she'd ask about it later. Sasuke gently laid her on the huge mattress. He walked over to the other side, taking off his shirt to reveal his sculpted body, making his bride blush mad.

Sasuke smirked, but then froze as his small mate took off her hospital robe to reveal her bandaged chest. Her breasts were being held in and seemed as if they could burst out of the bandaging at any minute. He noticed that she had a well toned body and long creamy legs that were begging to be touched and caressed. He fet his instincts take over, his eyes turned red.

Sasuke closed the curtains, blocking the light of the moon. Sakura could only see the red of his eyes in the darkness. She trembled, but not with fear. He climed onto the bed, capturing Sakura's lips with his. He kissed down to her neck trailing soft kisses down to her navel. He caressed her legs up and down.

Sakura closed her eyes tight, savoring his touches that left a hot trail on her skin. He felt her legs all the way up to her thighs. She radiated such warmth, and she was all his. This beautiful woman was all his and was going to be his forever. He kissed her stomach and made his way back up to her lips. She wrapped her arms on his back, memorizing every muscle on his cool skin. Her touch was heaven.

He wanted her. Gods he wanted her bad, but tonight was not the night. Sakura broke the kiss and snuggled closer to him, getting dizzy with his scent.

"Sleep Sakura, you need it love." She closed her eyes as he hitched one of his legs over hers and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over with her scent calming his body.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino tackled her into the floor sobbing. It had been four days since Sakura came back, and so far she had made a splendid recovery.

"I-Ino?"

"Oh Sakura! I thought you had died! How horrible! When we all heard the news we all came rushing over here as quickly as we could!" Sakura sweat dropped at her friend.

"Ino I'm alright. Trust me, you can ask Sasuke." Sasuke's friends had come over with their brides to see how Sakura was doing.

"Troublesome woman insisted on coming to see you Sakura, I couldn't hold her back." Ino glared at her mate and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shut up Shika-kun! I was very worried about Sakura! Anyways, the girls and I are here to steal you away for a bit." At the word "steal" Sasuke tensed and traced behind his mate. "Oh come one Sasuke, a little girl talk isn't gonna hurt her! Besides, she could use a break from you! I heard she hasn't been alone for a second without you following behind her."

"Haha! Come on teme! Neji and Shikamaru came to spar with us! Lets leave the women here to talk about hair...and uh...nail polish and...umm the diffrent shades of gray, I think there's fifty of them." Neji hit Naruto upside the head.

"Moron." Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"I'll be fine Sasuke-kun, I'm with the girls." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you need anything love, just call me, I'll be able to hear you." He kissed Sakura on the forehead and left with Naruto and the others. It was just the four women alone in the lounge, resting on the comfortable pillows and sofas.

"So Sakura, are you ready for the week of the red moon? It's almost here," said Tenten.

"Red moon? You mean the week where I'll be changed and claimed?"

"Yup! Knowing Sasuke, he'll probably pounce you the first few minutes when the moon turns up!"

"Pounce me?" Ino and Tenten's jaw's dropped.

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura gave them a blank look. "Oh my gosh! We have to get you filled in pronto! You too Hinata since the red moon also affects Naruto." Hinata and Sakura sat together looking at the other two.

"Well for starters, the red moon tends to have a certain effect on males. It sends their instincts on overdrive with lust and hormones making them want their mate. For us women it has a different effect. It just enhances certain things like scent, blood taste, skin texture is smoother, and we're super fertile. So basically to our mates we're a walking piece of estrogen that can get preggo." Tenten began to nod with everything Ino was saying.

"The guys will not, I repeat will NOT let you out of their sights for even a second. They will have a limitless supply of stamina and their only food will be from your neck. I'm not saying you'll be at it for the full week nonstop, he will let you rest, but more than likely you won't be out of the bedroom for that whole week. When Neji and I first experienced it, let me tell you, it was amazing! I mean yeah it was tiring, but man!" Tenten fanned herself.

"A heads up, Sasuke and Naruto will probably let their instincts take over, so be ready to see full red eyes, long fangs, wings, the full nine yards. The worst thing you can do during this week, is touch, see, be seen, or talk to another male. Remember, their instincts are fully on at this point and will see any other male as a threat and probably kill them. But like Tenten said you probably won't be outta the bedroom."

Sakura and Hinata were blushing tomatoes at this point.

"Oh and don't worry about them not satisfying you. They will come through! Yes, maybe they'll be rough at first, but then they take things on the gentle side and treat you like a sex goddess." Ino sighed. "I'm really looking forward to it.

Sakura blushed. She was already comfortable with Sasuke, and she knew she belonged to him. She smiled. On the week of the red moon, she will show her Sasuke just how much she belongs to him and him only.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 13 is done! Up next is the week of the red moon ;) lololol till next time guys!


	14. History Lesson and the Red Moon

Hello! :D I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and your support! I know I started this story a while back and have taken a while to develop it, but with your support I have gotten so much motivation to continue! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart :'D I have a new story in the works as well, and it's another demon Sasuke, human Sakura fic. He's possessive, jealous and wants her all to himself c; I'll keep you all posted as to when I'll put it up c: I also updated vogue for those of you who read it c: Once again, thank you all so much for following, and showing your SasuxSaku fan love c: I'd like to dedicate this romantic chapter to my best friend Fist Of Fire c: check out her stories guys, they're awesome! :) By the way, I;m glad you all caught my 50 Shades of Grey refrence c: Just to be safe, I'll add a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruno, 50 Shades of Grey or any other book titles that are mentioned in this story! Because believe me, if I had control over Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would have been happily married and with children of their own a LONG time ago!

* * *

Everything Ino and Tenten had told Sakura sinked in. The girls had left hours ago with the guys and Sasuke got called along with Itachi to go handle some paper work with their father. Before he left, Sasuke made her promise him that she wouldn't wander around the mansion and get herself in trouble. He left her with a passionate sweet kiss on the lips. Sakura decided to visit the mansion's library where she found a comfy sofa to sit in.

She twirled a piece of her pink hair between her fingers. The red moon was only a couple of days away. Five to be exact. According to Ino and Tenten, Sasuke and the others would become 6 ft. demonic lusty six-packed gorgeous Adonis males. Males who would apparently rip the head off of any guy who would so much as glance at them. Sakura squeezed her legs tighter to her chest. She had never seen him kill before, she didn't want to. Sakura had already seen the wreckage he had done in his room when he thought she had been dead. There was blood everywhere.

_"Sasuke can be sweet...but there's this whole other side of him that's...primal, animalistic."_ She closed her eyes. Deep down she knew he was a vampire, a person who's life depended on blood to survive. She knew that side of him would come out when it came time to claim her. Would he hurt her? Would he be patient enough with her? She was pure and untouched. She loved him, she knew that much, and was more than willing to become his completely. But there was still part of her that was... Sakura shook her head.

"No, no matter what, Sasuke would never hurt me intentionally. He loves me..." She knew how Sasuke felt. He had shown her already with the way he treated her. She wanted to ask him about his feelings just to hear it for herself, but she never got the courage to. She felt that if she did, it would feel like a stab in his chest for doubting him. Sakura sighed, getting tired of the thoughts in her head. "What should I do now?" Her eyes began to wander. Sasuke's family was really wealthy. The library was proof of that.

Large marble shelves were built right into the walls carrying thousands of books. They could be accessed by a cherry wood spiral stair case. Sakura loved books. Growing up as a slave, books and reading material were a luxury. Anko would sometimes manage to get her hands on reading material and Sakura would secretly take it to her cot to read.

"Anko..." Sakura missed her friend. Anko was more than that, she practically raised Sakura. She smiled as she remembered how much Anko loved sweet dumplings. They were given for dinner sometimes as a dessert. Sakura felt a tear fall. "What am I getting sad about? Anko is fine. She's probably laughing away eating her sweets..." She shook the tears away. She figured since she was there she might as well read something interesting right?

She grabbed a bunch of random books off the shelf, and set them a table next to her. She went through the titles, deciding which one seemed more interesting to read.

"Let's see..._Alice in the Country of__ Hearts_? That seems good to read before bed. Hmm what else? _50 Shades of Grey_...?" She opened the cover and browsed a few pages. Sakura's eyes went wide and she blushed. "Why on earth would _this_ be in such a lavish library?!" Sakura felt the room heat up and shoved her red face in her hands. Peeking through her fingers she read the book a bit more. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, she carefully put the book under the Alice one. "It wouldn't hurt to get a few pointers...right?

**"Pervert..."**

"Be quiet." Her tended to show up at the most awkward times.

**"S&M pervert."**

"I'm tuning you out now." Sakura sighed, tucking the book good beneath the other one._"_I wonder if there's one called 'Sex With Vampires'. She giggled at her own little joke, too distracted to notice the door open. Sakura felt arms wrap around her waist behind her.

"I don't think there's a book called 'Sex With Vampires'," fangs nibbled her ears, "but if you need a preview of what's to come in five days, I'd be more than willing to volunteer..."She felt soft kisses trail down her neck and a tongue lightly trace her pulse.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura felt her body become jelly in his arms.

"You're annoying," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"H-huh?"

"You were on my mind all day. It's annoying how much you make me miss you." He continued to trail kisses up and down her neck. "You have no idea how distracted I was because of you." His kisses went went to her collar bone. "It's your fault Sakura why I'm like this. I can't stand the thought of being away from you. I can't stand the thought of you going somewhere with out me." Sakura leaned her back to his chest to give him more room. He gave a low growl, meaning he was pleased.

"I-I didn't go anywhere, I'I was j-just...just...jus..."

"Just...?" His breath was hot on her neck. Sakura closed her eyes tight as his hands went up and down her sides. Her breathing got heavier and she forgot how to finish the sentence. Sasuke's fangs ached to sink into her neck and taste her cherry wine blood. His inner demon was roaring for him to take her and mark her neck. "Just what Sakura...?"

She gulped. She hated his little teasing games.

"Just reading..._Sasuke_..." He stopped as her sweet voice said his name. She had never said his name in such a wanting sexy tone before. The very sound made his length ache. He traced her up against the wall and kissed her savagely. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands hoisted her legs around his waist. His fang nibbled her bottom lip, releasing a bead of blood which he sucked away. He ground his hips into hers.

_"Sasuke."_ There was that tone again. He did something he had never done before. He lifted up her shirt with out thinking, and kissed her through the outside of her bra. Sakura gasped she she felt the cotton material lift from her skin and Sasuke kiss the top of her covered breasts. He looked at her, she noticed his eyes had gone red. Part of his demon had emerged.

"Sakura...can I?" He wanted to take off her bra. His red eyes pierced her green ones. Part of her was against this embarrassing exposure to a man, but the other part said this was a vampire who loved her, and wanted to admire her. Plus, she didn't think it was a wise idea to deny him with those mesmerizing eyes. Sakura nodded.

Sasuke reached behind her to undo the clasps. He pulled the straps down her arms and let the bra fall to the floor. On instinct, Sakura covered herself with her arms, her face flushing. Sasuke growled and pinned her arms above her head. He gazed at her perfectly round breasts. His mouth ached to latch on to one of her rosy nipples. Sakura felt his gaze.

"You're perfect. Too perfect for me. And you're all mine..." Sasuke pressed kisses from her neck down to her left breast. "You're so beautiful Sakura, you drive me mad at how beautiful you are." He took in her nipple and began to suck lightly. "Mmm, what did I do to deserve you?"

_"Sasuke!"_ He smirked as he released her with a _pop!_

"Hn. I'm beginning to recognize that tone." His mouth went back on to her breast and his hand massaged the other one. He squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She squeezed her legs tighter around him, his arousal pressing against her. Sakura brought his face to hers and kissed him. She unwrapped her legs from his waist to turn them around so he was against the wall.

_"It's not fair to be the only one in control Sasuke,"_ she thought. Sakura still kissing him, trailed her hands down south to his thighs, his kisses getting harsher. She slowly moved upwards, her hand rubbing over his length. Sasuke let out a hiss as he closed his eyes tight. She pressed her breasts against his chest. It took everything in him not to rip off her clothes completely and take her over and over again.

"Sasuke!" It was Itachi. Sasuke ignored him. He was probably gonna call him to say that father needed him again. He didn't want to leave his mate. Especially not for more paperwork. He began massaging her breasts again and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm...S-Sasuke, that sounds like you brother."

"Ignore him," he demanded.

"Sasuke, father needs us to continue with the meeting!" Sakura knew it must be important. She sighed and pulled away. Sasuke growled at her slight distance and turned her around against the wall.

"I'm not leaving you again Sakura, I've already met with my father and Itachi." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She broke free from the kiss.

"Y-yes I know, but what if it's important?"

"Screw them." It was really hard to listen to reason while his hands were all over her. Sakura knew she had to get him to listen. With a bit of strength, she pushed him away, grabbed her bra and shirt, and ran to the other side of the room, leaving a more than unhappy Sasuke. He traced to her in an instant. "Do you really want me to leave?" He put is hands on her waist. She looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, no-"

"Then I'm staying with you." He began to kiss her again. She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Listen Sasuke, I don't want you to leave," she gave him a hug and buried her face in his chest, "but I think your dad and Itachi need you." He smiled at her selflessness. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure love?" He ran his hands up and down her smooth back. She sighed in comfort. She didn't want him to leave. Not after what just happened.

"I'll be fine Sasuke-kun. I'll just be here reading, I won't go anywhere." Her stomach growled and her face flushed. "Well, except maybe the kitchen." Sasuke chuckled.

"Fine. Go get something to eat and come back here or to our room. I don't want you wandering around, especially since you always seem to put yourself in some kind of danger when I'm not around." Sakura smiled. She thought it was sweet how he worried. Telling her where to go and where to be on the other hand, wasn't so great with her. He helped her put on her bra and shirt. "I'll be back in a while." He kissed the top of her head and traced away.

"Wait...was he still..._in the mood_?" Sakura just stood there dumbfounded.

Sasuke traced to Itachi who did a double take on his little brother's appearance. His clothes was wrinkled, his hair was messy, and he dared no to look below the waist but it didn't take him long to realize he was walking a bit strange.

"Hn, problem brother? Did I interrupt you and you mate on some pre-red moon activities?" Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Fuck off." Itachi chuckled.

_"Foolish little brother. Father didn't need us, I just can't risk you losing control and hurting your mate before the claiming. Besides, I can't have you getting any action when I'm not."_ Itachi laughed to himself. Sasuke was gonna be pissed...(Okay, Itachi is pure evil! XD)

Back at the library, Sakura was munching on some cookies, pacing around the library admiring the selection of books. Every now and then her mind would go back to earlier making her flush red at her actions. She put her hands to her face.

"What was I doing back there?! I-I was moaning, and biting and, and, I let him see me shirtless!" With out realizing, Sakura backed up to the marble shelf, knocking down a few books. "Great Sakura, look what your panicky emotions did." She began picking up the books, but stopped when one caught her eye.

"_Vampyre." _With out taking her eyes off the cover, she walked to a chair and sat down. This book looked very old with it's faded gold letters and leather bindings. She opened the book to the title page.

_**"Vampyre:** A being bound to the light of the sun, bound by the thread of life to blood. Predator to humans, enemies of werewolves,..."_Sakura read on.

**"The First Vampire"**

"_Five thousand years ago,a young prince named Maru lay dying in his bed. He felt it was too soon for his end and feared death. He prayed to all the deities begging for help, but all turned their backs, except Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of darkness and evil. He granted the prince Maru's wish to continue on in the world of the living. Amatsu Mikaboshi sent the young prince the head of a bat on a ray of sun._

_"Drink the blood of this bat's head, and you will be allowed to remain in the wold of the living." The young prince grabbed the ray of sun holding the bat's head and drank. After the blood ran down his throat, the ray of sun burned the flesh of the prince Maru's hand. His skin paled and his teeth grew sharp and edgy. His throat burned with fire, and his heart stopped._

_"You are no longer alive, but you are able to continue on among the living. In order to maintain this life you will have to take in human blood, else you sentence yourself to death. You will never die if you feed. Blood is your tie to life. You can never feel the sun's rays on your flesh, it will burn you like fire and kill you. It is too pure for someone like you."_

_Amatsu Mikaboshi left the prince with those words. The prince however Maru, couldn't bare to hurt anyone, so he shut himself away from everyone, going out only at night to hunt animals. The blood of cattle, pigs, and birds was not enough to calm the fire in his throat. He would claw at his neck in pain, and cursed at the god for the unquenchable thirst. _

_One night, the prince's brother came into his room after the sun set. He missed the prince, and feared for his well being. The brother had gotten injured that day, and held minor bloody wounds. The prince scented the blood and was taken over with hunger. With out a second thought the prince sunk his fangs into his brother's neck and drained him of all his blood._

_Drunk with the lust of power human blood had given him, the prince murdered his own family and drained each and every drop of blood from their bodies. Seeing the crown fall from his father's decapitated head, he laughed in delight and took a seat on the throne. The blood of humans drove the prince to madness with power and strength, but realized he wanted more like him. He then went to a witch who was a servant of the god who cursed him. He demanded she provide a spell so he could sire a new race._

_The witch, a supporter of evil and destruction, smiled at prince Maru. She cast a spell on his fangs, lacing them with a poison to make more like him. The rule was to bite into the neck and leave a single drop of blood. If the prince did this, his victim would rise and become a being of the night with the same strengths, abilities, and weaknesses like the prince. That very night, he converted his entire kingdom. This was the first kingdom of vampires._

_Prince Maru took little time to realize his power and those of his people. He quickly took advantage of his strength. Maru waged war on other kingdoms, using his powers to convert and make incredible armies. Maru held no compassion over his subjects. He ruled with cruelty and malice. Soon those that had been converted turned against him. All together, they proved too great for the prince's power alone. He went back to the witch and demanded her god give him power to destroy his enemies. The witch smiled and handed him a scale of a snake._

_"Drink the scale along with a virgin's blood to give you the power to slay those who stand in your way." Maru smiled with evil intent. He took a virgin from her home and spilled her blood in a goblet. He added the scale and drank. The scale changed form within hos body, turning into a sword within him. His eyes became yellow and his body to take the abilities of a large serpent. His fangs and bat like nature remained, only now it was combined that of a snake. __The new power delighted Maru._

_He then returned to the witch and said: "Thank your god for me witch, because Maru has given rise to me...Orochimaru."_

_With his new powers, Orochimaru took his enemies and kingdoms with ease. Power and eternal life made him invincible. He claimed to be the ruler of all vampires. _

_Over time, the vampire race grew into large clans. Orochimaru with his vampire armies continued to wage war on the humans. It was then that all the other deities sought a way to put an end to Orochimaru. The humans were weak, and stood no chance against the vampires. The gods chose four clans to bestow the power to imprison Orochimaru. The powers were shadow possession, the demon aura of a fox, the byakkugan, and the sharingan. With all four abilities acting as one, this created a powerful technique to imprison the demented king. The clans chosen were the Nara clan, the Hyuga clan, Uzumaki clan, and the Uchiha clan. Despite the fact that they were demons, the Uzumaki clan chose to help out, having already lost many of theirs to battle against Orochimaru._

_The four clans did't care for the well being of humans very much. Time had erased all human trace in their blood, making them purebloods. But they knew their ruler had to be stopped. His run for power had begun to erase the humans, depleting the blood supply to survive. The clans used their combined powers to imprison Orochimaru in a sealed tomb. The gods pleased with this rewarded the vampire clans with the ability to walk in the sun, and the demon clan to change at will. They also made sure fate had a chosen bride to the males of the clans, recognizable only to the demonic instinct within each male._

_Orochimaru's tomb was to be guarded by each clan at one point. After one thousand years, the tomb of the king would rotate from one clan to the next forever, making sure that that Orochimaru slept. Once every few millenia, the seal of Orochimaru's tomb would weaken, and the exiled king would rise and wage war against the gods and the chosen protectors..._

Sakura stopped reading. Well, at least now she knew how all of this began. But all of this had to be some sort of superstitious legend, right? Then again, these were vampires and demons. But that one name...

"Orochimaru...why does that sound so familiar?" A pair of yellow eyes flashed in her mind. The book fell out of her hands. She held her head in pain as flashes of memories began to flood her mind."S-stop it..." She imagined a swarm of snakes gathering around her. "Stop..." The man with the disgusting eyes seemed to be looking directly at her, smiling a cruel smile.

_"It's time to wake up Sakura-chan..."_ A blade shot our of his mouth.

"STOP IT!" As quickly as the memories came, they vanished. Sakura looked around. No snakes, no yellow eyes. Her heart was pounding. She hugged herself trying to calm her nerves. "It's okay, you're not in any danger. No creepy snake guy is here, only books." Sakura sighed to herself in relief knowing she was safe. She looked at the book on the floor noticing it had opened to a new page.

**"Mating:**

Sakura looked at the bold faced words. Should she take a look? She trusted Ino and Tenten with what they told her, but would it be so bad to get a little more info? Sakura turned the page.

_"All supernatural males have one female in which fate has decided as theirs."_ Sakura began to read out loud to herself. _"The man will recognize his mate when his instinct reacts to the woman. Only with his fated mate can he reproduce."_ In other words, he could only have kids with her.

_"A mate will usually be supernatural, but on some rare occasions, a human mate will occur. A warning to these women. During the night of the red moon, the male will be consumed by his demonic instinct, seeking only his female. The male will change into his demonic form and take the woman whether she wants it or not. If the woman runs while the red moon is high, the male will do everything he can to catch her and claim her as his."_

_"During the claiming, the male will bite on his mate's neck, leaving his mark forever embedded on her flesh. This mark serves as a warning to other males that she belonged to him and him alone."__"Human mates are the most fragile. If the male loses control of his animal within, without wanting to, he could **kill** her during the claiming if not careful..."_

Sakura stopped there. Kill her? Would Sasuke really do that? A memory of Sasuke turned flashed in her head. She still remembered his gray skin and elongated fangs and claws. That was an image of a beast that could kill. Slightly hesitating, she began to read again.

_"If a male loses his female, it is a set death sentence. A mated man without his eternal companion would mean an eternal life with misery and heartache. He would try following his female in death. His demonic instinct would take over fully, and the male would be lost to it forever. The male would die at his own hands by clawing out his heart."_

"No...I would never let Sasuke be alone like that..." Her heart clenched at the image of him in pain over losing her. He already went through that once, believing she had died. Her eyes felt watery with tears. "I promise no matter what, I'm yours..."

* * *

(Four Days Later)

Sasuke found himself in bed alone. Sakura had left with the girls to go shopping. Tomorrow was the night of the red moon. He would finally be able to claim Sakura and turn her. After that, she would remain at his side forever. Sasuke would never had expected a few months ago that he would want to have someone by his side forever. He didn't even expect to find his mate in this lifetime which was why he never bothered to even look.

Sasuke sighed turning over in his bed. Sakura had come to mean everything to him on such a short time. He knew he couldn't live without her now. He couldn't picture himself in his old life anymore. He didn't want to picture his life before Sakura. All those nights of partying and taking random women with him to his bed seemed like he was looking at someone else. It scared him how much of a hold she had over him.

All he wanted was a peaceful life with her. He had loads of money. He could give her everything she wanted whether it was something simple or something extravagant. He could even give her jewelry, one new piece a day for a span of decades. There had been some point in his life when he had been looking for his mate. Over the years he had bought her trinkets and gifts to give her when he found her. But then years passed, then decades without a single sign.

He stopped eventually and only focused on work. But then she had come to him out of nowhere, and he was more than happy to have her now at his side. Sasuke loved everything about Sakura. Her voice, eyes, the way his compliments and teasing made her blush. She was the living embodiment of everything he could ever want and more, and she was all his.

Sakura fit in well with his family. His mother adored her, and his father seemed to approve, although he never found a good chance to talk with her. Itachi and his bride Kimiko also seemed to approve of their new sister in law. His friends more than approved, they were happy that Sasuke had finally found his bride. He knew that humans usually held a ceremony to commemorate union. If Sakura wanted a wedding, she would get one. Anything she wanted was hers.

Sasuke looked at the clock. He was supposed to meet with Naruto and the others for drinks later. Knowing Naruto he would order a bunch of drinks and be the first one to get drunk. Stupid dobe.

* * *

Sakura's eye twitched as she stood behind the doors of the store Ino had dragged her to. They were outside a lingerie store.

"Come on Sakura! Quit being shy and let's go!"

"I don't know about this Ino." Sakura felt herself be dragged in by an excited Ino followed by Tenten and Hinata who looked like was ready to faint. Ino and the girls had shown up while Sakura was in the library again. They asked if she had wanted to go shopping. Sakura didn't think that was a goo idea, especially now that Sasuke had become more protective over the last four days. She figured it had something to do with the red moon. Sasuke had shown up and handed her a credit card.

"It has no limit, just buy whatever you want love." He smirked at her surprised face and gave her a kiss before leaving. Ino had basically forced her to change and get in the car with them. They bought tons of outfits and accessories. Sakura had even managed to buy herself a cell phone with Ino's persuasion. Now she would be able to contact her friends whenever.

But now, Ino insisted they all get sexy underwear for tomorrow night. Sakura didn't feel so comfortable with this, but it didn't look like Ino was giving her much of a choice. She didn't need underwear, she had a large closet/mall that had tons of that already. Sakura grumbled and went to sit down to play with her new phone while the others browsed through the lingerie. Ino had come up once or twice asking for her opinion on underwear.

She was distracted with her phone, changing the wallpaper, when a piece of clothing caught her eye. It was a very simple pinkish white nightgown. It was sheer and see through with dark pink underwear to use underneath. The nightgown had a beautiful pink rose pattern to it. The underwear below were nice ans simple, nothing fancy. It wasn't slutty or that provocative. It looked like something special and romantic.

She felt Sasuke's credit card. He did say she could buy whatever she wanted. She had already bought the phone, one more thing wouldn't hurt. She passed through the scents and perfumes. She already had tons of those as well. Ino and the others were already paying by the time she gathered her things.

"Ooooh, what are you buying Sakura?" Tenten looked at her item. "This is beautiful and it suits you. Sasuke's really gonna enjoy seeing you in that!" Sakura blushed and smiled her thanks. She walked to the counter to pay a nice looking woman. The lady winked at her choice of underwear. Sakura blushed as she handed her Sasuke's credit card.

_"Stupid Ino, I'm never doing this again!"_

* * *

(Day of the Red Moon)

Tonight was the night. Sasuke was going to claim her and turn her. Tonight would also be the time when she would remember everything according to Tsunade. Sakura was with Sasuke in the living area. He was watching a program on his family's really large television. She was laying across his lap, lost in her thoughts. After coming back from shopping yesterday, Sakura made sure to hide the lingerie bag. She wanted to surprise him.

Her thoughts went back to the night she had her talk with the woman Tsunade. What was going to happen after she remembered everything? Would it hurt? Would she even want to remember? There had to have been a reason to seal away her memories, right? Sasuke noticed his mate's concentrated look.

"Something wrong?" Sakura looked up to meet his eyes and smiled.

"I'm alright, what makes you ask?" Sasuke bumped his forehead with hers.

"I know when something's troubling you Sakura, tell me." Sakura hesitated. Should she tell him everything? Should she talk about what she learned from that book, or about Tsunade?

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous. I mean, tonight will be my first time with anyone." Sasuke pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'll be gentle with you love. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." He had to be careful. He didn't want to take her roughly and spill her virgin blood like a heartless animal. He wanted her first time to be special. He knew how hard that was going to be since his demon would want to mark her a soon as possible. But Sasuke would try to hold his beast back for as long as he could for her.

Sakura sighed into his hug. She knew he was going to do everything he could to make tonight special. She reached to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know that as long as I'm with you Sasuke, I'll be okay." He stared at her in awe. She put her faith and trust in him and gave him a smile full of love.

"Hn."The door opened and Sasuke's family walked in.

"Ah Sakura. Mind if I pull you from my son's side for a bit? I just wanted to have a little girl talk." Mikoto looked at a blushing Sakura.

"Mother, tonight's the red moon, I need to stay by her side or-"

"It'll only be for a few minutes Sasuke. Come Sakura." Sasuke hesitated to let her go, but decided it was best not to go against his mother tonight. Sakura followed her soon to be mother in law to the private lounge next door. "I'm sorry for pulling you away so suddenly my dear, but I figured I'd give you some advice for tonight." Sakura nodded and listened. "Tonight my son will mark you as his. He'll probably change, but don't be frightened." Sakura looked down.

"He's going to look the way he did that night, isn't he?" Mikoto took Sakura's hands in hers.

"Sakura, my son loves you more than you will ever know. I've seen him grow up. He's become a fine man. He used to be a cheerful and happy boy. When he heard about how males have a fated bride, he got all excited and went looking for her. After years of searching, Sasuke gave up and buried himself in work and the family business." Sakura saw Mikoto's eyes water. "For a while, he became this young man who didn't know how to smile, who didn't know happiness." Sakura saw the tears fall. "But then Sakura, he found you. After that, it's as if he remembered how to feel again."

Sakura felt like she wanted to cry as well.

"It's as if you had brought him back from the dead." Mikoto sniffled and wiped away the tears. "You have to understand, that as vampires we have so much time on our hands. To live all that time alone is painful, and it makes us hollow sometimes. We may be dead Sakura, and our hearts may not beat, but we aren't void of feelings. We feel love and pain. As a mother to two wonderful men, I am delighted that they are able to find such happiness that only someone like you and Kimiko can give them." She pulled Sakura in for a long hug. "So please Sakura, accept Sasuke for all that he is. Don't runaway from him. He needs you more than you can imagine."

Sakura hugged Mikoto back and let her tears fall.

"I-I promise Mikoto-san I'll never Sasuke. He's become to mean so much to me already. I can't picture a future where he's not there. I don't care that he's a vampire. He's the man I've come to feel so much for. I love Sasuke." Mikoto laughed and smiled at Sakura.

"I'm so glad Sasuke found you. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter Sakura." Sakura felt her heart clench at the word daughter. The clocks in the mansion began to chime. It was 7:00 pm and night was falling. Servants rushed to leave the estate to give the family privacy for the entire week. "The bells have rung Sakura. The tradition always is that the female goes back to the room and waits for her mate. Sasuke will join you in a while. My husband and Itachi have taken him somewhere for a thing the men do on the first night. This will give you a chance to get ready."

Sakura nodded. The door opened and Kimiko walked in.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san, the servants have already left, and your husband and sons have left to join the other males."

"Alright. Go to your room Sakura and get ready." She hugged both her and Kimiko. "See you girls in a week!" Sakura waved goodbye.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is Kimiko, I'm Itachi's mate." The woman bowed.

"Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you."

"We'd better get to our rooms. They'll want us to be there when they arrive." Sakura said her goodbyes and went back to her and Sasuke's bedroom. Turning on the lights, she looked at her face in the mirror.

"She said it would be a while, right?" Sakura took out the lingerie bag and some bath products. She walked to the bathroom to soak in a warm bath. She added some bath salts and let her body absorb the scents and lotions she had added.

"It's almost time..." Sakura let herself out and dried off. She slipped on the nightgown and underwear and took a good look in the mirror. She grabbed a bottle of cream and rubbed it all over her arms and legs. Soft smooth skin. She let her back length hair fall loose. She was ready. She walked back to the bedroom and found a beautiful red kimono robe with a note attached.

_"I hope my son doesn't tear this off brutally. I picked this out for you to wear over your nightie. I hope you like it! Have fun tonight kiddo!"_

_-Mikoto_

Sakura smiled and put on the silk robe. It had a beautiful cherry blossom pattern that stood out against the red. She noticed how it dipped to her chest to reveal her cleavage and how it showed off one slender leg. She looked back out at the clock. 8:42 pm. Sasuke was almost back, she could sense it. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. She heard the bedroom door open and close. Her heart sped up faster.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and fangs graze her neck. She turned around to meet Sasuke's red gaze. There he was, shirtless and towering over her. He looked down at her eyeing her outfit. He carefully slid down the red robe and groaned at what was underneath. The sight of her body made him shudder with want. Sakura lifted her hands to touch his torso. She grazed her finger tips on his chest, making him groan.

He ran his hands up and down her body, memorizing the feel of her soft skin.

"Sakura...you're beautiful." He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed each one. He fell to his knees and put his face to her stomach. "You make me fall to my knees Sakura, I can't believe you're mine." Sakura knelt in front of him. She reached over to kiss the shell of his ear, making him grab her shoulders tight.

"Sasuke-kun...I love you." She drew back and met his parted lips with hers. He moaned in the kiss and hoisted her body up onto the bed where he hovered over her. He ripped open her nightgown with his claws and began trailing kisses down her stomach to her legs. She felt him place a kiss in her thighs.

"Tonight, I make you mine." Sasuke's fangs elongated more, aching to sink into her flesh. He made away with his pants, letting Sakura gaze at him completely for the first time. His body was amazing. It was rippling with muscles and a perfect six-pack. "Take a proper look Sakura. Look at your male." He took her arm to make her touch him. "This is all yours. I am all yours." She felt her mouth go dry and her body grow hot.

She looked down below the patch of black hair. There it was, large, growing, standing up between his legs touching his navel. The size looked like it would rip her in two. Sakura suddenly became aware that this was going to hurt no matter what. But she trusted him. Sasuke laid her back down in the pillows and began to work away her bra. He carelessly threw it to the side and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples.

Sakura's eyes rolled back to her head. She felt his tongue lick her nipple as his mouth was suckling away. She opened her legs allowing him to set himself between her thighs. His hand ran up and down her leg, feeling the smooth skin. His hand massaged her other breast. She heard him growling with pleasure. She felt the head of his manhood against her moved her leg up and down to graze the head. Sasuke threw his head back and hissed in pleasure, his eyes shut tight.

"Sakura, I'm going to take off the rest now." Sakura didn't say anything. She just looked at him with dark green wanting eyes. His hands touched the edges of the dark pink material and slowly worked it down her legs. He felt his shaft ache to be inside her. His demon was impatient, wanting to be inside his mate. After taking her underwear off Sasuke was hit with the scent of her arousal. He groaned in pleasure. He stared down at her. There she was, naked and completely exposed for him, only for him. He almost lost control by just looking at her.

"My beautiful female...all mine." Sakura blushed as his gaze devoured her.

He looked down to her patch of pink curls. She had crossed her legs and her face was flushed. He pried her legs open and trailed kisses up her thigh. He saw her entrance was glistening with want for him. He touched her sensitive area with his finger. His member twitched. She felt like silk. He could only imagine what it would feel like once he was inside. He inserted one finger into her. Sakura gasped and arched her back slightly. Sasuke inserted another finger and began pumping.

Sakura could feel herself ache for Sasuke's touch. The feel of his fingers inside her made her feel indescribable. She was tight around his fingers. He had to get her more ready before he entered her. He pumped his fingers faster as his mouth went to latch on to one of her breasts and suck. Sakura threw her head back and moaned. She began to feel a coiling in her abdomen.

_"Sasuke..."_

"I know that tone..." He sucked harder on her breast as his hand got faster. He felt her muscles clench his fingers tight. She was close. "Sakura let loose, don't fight it love. Come for me." Sasuke kissed her hard on the lips. He pumped his fingers hard, and Sakura broke the kiss and arched her back as a wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Sasuke felt her walls milk his fingers as she came.

"Sasuke!" She threw her head back moaning his name loudly, he breaths coming out in short pants. He took out his fingers and brought them to his mouth to taste her. She was sweet like honey. Sasuke almost came at the sight. Her hair was fanned out before her, her mouth slightly open, the rise and fall of her chest. But her eyes. They were the most captivating color of dark green he had ever seen. "Sakura..."

He lifted her up on his lap and kissed her hard. She came down from her high and kissed him back with everything she had. His tongue darted out and searched her mouth. He moved down to lick and kiss her neck. Her eyes closed she she enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke kissing her. She ran her hands through his hair and her body closer to his.

She wanted to melt with him, be part of him. She felt him kiss her breasts and felt his hand caress her back. She moaned his name over and over softly. She wanted to pleasure him now, make him feel like she did. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She trailed soft kissed to his neck. Sasuke held her body tight, pushing her breasts against his. Sakura licked his neck, making him groan her name. She topped at a point in his neck and gently nipped his skin. His eyes shot open and he hissed in pleasure. He quickly flipped her down and he hovered over her.

"You make me go insane." He looked down at his shaft. "I'm going to make you mine completely." Sasuke reached down and grabbed himself to position his shaft at her entrance. He could feel her silky warm skin against him. "This will hurt. But I promise this will be the only time you will ever receive pain from me." Sakura's eyes watered. She loved him. He loved this vampire. Sasuke slowly fed her his shaft.

Sakura closed her eyes at the feel of herself being stretched. Sasuke felt the bit of flesh that kept her pure. He was about to break it. He went up and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her nose.

"I love you Sakura." He quickly put his mouth over hers and filled her completely with one thrust. Sakura screamed into the kiss with pain. Tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke's form tensed. She was so tight, It took everything he had not to thrust into her. He would stay still until she was comfortable. Sakura was in pain, but opened her eyes to see Sasuke's face.

"Shh, it's okay love." He leaned down to kiss and lick her neck. "I won't move until you're ready." Sakura wiggled beneath him to feel. It still hurt, the burning sensation hadn't passed, but it was bearable. Sasuke shut his eyes, his hands were fisting the sheets. Sakura spread her legs open a little more and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"S-Sasuke, it's okay. Go." Sasuke looked at her. He slowly pulled back a little and thrust gently. A little pain. He did it again, Sakura shut her eyes. "Again..." This time, he did it a bit harder. She bit her lip. Sasuke went down to lick her neck. He began thrusting harder inside her. The pain was beginning to fade away. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke thrust as hard as he could. He held her hips in place and began to suck on her breasts.

The coiling feeling began to form again. She felt like heaven. The warm tight feeling around his member had Sasuke over the edge as her sex clenched him. She was about to come, he could sense it. He could feel the red moon was about to rise, meaning he had to mark her skin now before he lost control. Sasuke looked down at his mate. She looked beautiful experiencing the pleasure he was giving her. She was his.

"Mine..." His fangs elongated. He had to mark her now. He began to thrust faster. He lowered himself down between her neck. He licked the spot of her pulse. Sakura knew what he was about to do. She kissed his shoulder as if to give him permission. He was thrusting hard now, his hands gripping her shoulders so she wouldn't get away. After this, he would never let her go. He opened his mouth and placed his fangs on the spot he would bite. Sakura felt her muscles clench.

"Sasuke!"

He sunk his fangs in her neck as Sakura experienced her second orgasm with him inside her. Her sex milked him, demanding he give her what he had to offer. This sent him over the edge along with Sakura's sweet blood filling his mouth. He thrust as hard as he could squeezing her body to his.

He released her neck and cried out her name as he began to come. Sakura felt him fill her with his hot seed, sending her over the edge again. Sasuke fell on top of her, both covered in sweat and panting. He licked the spot where his mark would remain. He stayed hard inside her, refusing to get out. Sakura looked out the window and saw the moon bright red rise into the sky. She saw Sasuke tense up and begin to treble.

"Sasuke-kun?" Wings popped out from his back and his claws lengthened. She saw his body begin to grow larger. The moon was beginning to take hold of him. No matter what he was, Sakura had accepted him long ago. He began growling and licked the mark on her neck in content. His demon was satisfied. Sakura admired the beautiful black wings coming out from her vampire's back. It was his demon's turn to have her. Sasuke rose to face her with bright red eyes. Her heart began to race.

**"Sakura...don't be scared."** His voice had also changed. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not Sasuke. I love you. All of you." With the moon high up it took hold over Sasuke.

**"I'm going to change you, my human mate."** Sakura braced herself and closed her eyes, slightly fearing what was to come. This was her due.

* * *

Oh my goodness what a long chapter! 8,000 plus words! I hope this wasn't too long :) More lemon in the upcoming chapters! I hope you guys liked it, it was my first time writing a lemon scene c: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this :) I will be rewriting the earlier chapters by changing up the writing style and fixing my grammar errors c: I'm working on something new guys! I'll keep you posted on my new upcoming fiction c: Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave me your reviews and opinions! :D I Love You All!


	15. Red Moon II

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update T-T I've been busy getting ready to move into college and stuff! Haha I'm gonna be a freshman all over again :D I start on the 26th but I'm supposed to move into my dorms on the 22nd I'm super excited! Anywho, for those of you guys who have a tumblr account and wish to follow me, there's a link to my tumblr blog on my profile :) You'll be able to ask me stuff and message me :) And who knows, we might become awesome friends :D So go and click on the blue link and friend me up! Come on guys, I don't bite...hard c; lol just kidding! I'm friendly and according to some of you (who have already seen my pic on tumblr) I'm cute lol c: So, as always, I wanna thank all of you for following my story! I seriously can't express my love for all of you! :) Plus, I also found out I have a couple of guy readers! Do you know how happy that made me?! So, anyways, enjoy the next chapter guys! :D

* * *

Sasuke's form had completely changed. His eyes glowed red and a star shaped mark appeared in the middle of his face. Blood ran down from the slight piercing his lengthened fangs gave his bottom lip. Black wings surrounded her, shielding her from everything except him. He eyed her like the predator he was. Seeing his mate beneath him bare in offering made his mouth water. A low guttural sound escaped his lips. He was still sheathed within her as he caught her gaze.

Sakura wanted to melt from his heated stare. Everything about the man before her screamed primal instinct. Sasuke was showing her the part of him that drove his being insane with jealousy and possessiveness, the part that claimed her as his territory, the side that would send men to their deaths for her.

Right now there was a fully turned vampire male above her, waiting to complete the claiming and turn her. Part of her wanted to run away, but she knew that wouldn't do her any good at this point. He was too powerful now. The moon had completely taken over his body. This crazed male was craving his female. Sasuke leaned down again to lick at his bite mark. He growled in content. Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lip. His clawed hands wrapped around her small body and traced her away from the bed against the wall.

"S-Sasuke...?!" He pinned her neck against the wall to keep her from moving, her back facing him. He grabbed his length and placed it at her entrance. He slowly fed in his shaft in her inch by inch, making her moan in pleasure, biting her lip. He seemed bigger than the last time. She had the sudden urge to rock her hips against him.

Sasuke let out a hiss as he sunk deeper inside her warmth. She was clenched so tightly around him. When he was as far as she thought he could possibly go, he ground his hips against her, forcing her to take more, causing Sakura to arch in pleasure. Sasuke tried to control himself to let her get accustomed to his new size. Sakura began to moan, signaling to go on. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he thrust once, hard and fast into her.

"Sasuke!" He did it over and over again, sending waves of pleasure. He was forceful, but she found herself turned on by it. Sasuke leaned over her and ran his hands under to grab her breasts. Sasuke began to lick the shell of her ear as he spoke her in that low guttural demonic voice she had so quickly become accustomed to.

_**"Say it..."**_ Sakura looked back to give him a questioning look. When she didn't respond, his pace slowed down, causing Sakura to whimper. _**"Say you're mine."**_

"Y-yours." He gave her a harsh forceful thrust.

_**"Say it right, Sakura."** _When she failed to respond again, he slowed his pace more, teasing her. Sakura tried to move her hips against him, but he kept her still from moving. _**"Say you're mine, and I'll give you what you want."**_ Sasuke gave her a rough forceful thrust, causing her to arch in response

"Ah, God Sasuke, I'm yours! I'm all yours!" She had to comply. She could do nothing but give in to his beast. Sasuke picked up the pace.

_**"You're mine forever. I won't let anyone take you away."**_ Sakura's heart melted. Even as a full vampire, his heart was still that of a man that was madly in love. _**"You belong to me, only to me."**_ He took her back to the bed, kissing her hungrily. Her hands wove into the back of his head and pushed his lips against hers. He groaned when he felt her tongue lick his bottom lip. He snarled into their heated kiss as he picked up his pace, plunging into her. She craned her neck upwards to kiss his exposed skin. Her name spilled from his lips in pleasured groans.

His claws were slowly biting into her flesh, but she was too caught up in pleasure to care. All she knew was that her vampire was claiming her once more. Her hot gasps were on his ear as she brought him down closer to her. Having her moans intensified almost sent him over. He caged her with his wings as he continued to drive into her sex.

He latched on to one of her breasts and began suckling away. Sakura moaned his name over and over. He bit down hard, causing her to yelp in surprise. His grip was tight on her arms, and she knew she'd wake up with a few marks after this. As her warm sweet blood filled his mouth, Sasuke's pace grew intense, almost bruising. He wanted to brand her to him. This was his precious female who belonged to him. No other being would live to say otherwise. Sakura felt the pressure in her lower abdomen build once more.

Sasuke knew she was near the edge. His fangs lengthened, aching to embed themselves in her neck once more. Each thrust caused her to writhe beautifully beneath him. Sakura dropped her legs open a bit more to give him room. Sasuke licked the other side of her un-bitten neck. He would deliver his venom to her there. He traced circles with his tongue on her unmarked flesh, and sunk his fangs in, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure.

Sakura felt the tight coil release, and she began to contract around him, her body greedily seeking what his had to give. She felt him tense above her, then snarled against her skin as he came in a searing wave. Sasuke released her neck and collapsed over her, still slowly thrusting. He hissed in satisfaction. Sasuke looked down at his mate who was trying to catch her breath with the rise and fall of her chest. She looked so beautiful with flushed cheeks and puffed lips.

The moon's hold began to fade, and Sasuke was slowly changing back. A calm look appeared on his face to see his mark on her neck.

Unwilling to leave her warmth, he rolled over to his back bringing her with him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she sighed in content. She hitched her leg over his hip placing soft kisses to his chest. A low growl rumbled in his chest. Sasuke covered her body with his wings and held her close.

"Rest now love, you'll wake in a while." Sakura cracked open an eye to see an almost normal looking Sasuke. She sighed softly and let sleep take over. He held her in his arms possessively. Now that he was a newly mated male, it was crucial to him that she remain by his side. "I'm never letting you go..."Her heart was beating calmly in her chest. He let the sound of soft beats lull him to sleep.

The red moon's effects began to wear off, ending the night's frenzy.

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed with his newly claimed bride safe and warm in his arms. A feeling of relief washed over him now that he had claimed her. His mind went back to earlier that day to when all the males had gathered to hunt as they always do on the first night of the red moon.

_"You nervous teme?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Come on, you can't tell me you aren't the least bit scared of hurting her or something!" Sasuke's eyes flashed red._

_"I would never hurt her, dobe."_

_"Calm down, geez. It's just, Sakura-chan looks so...fragile, she's human, you're a strong vampire. I mean, I'm terrified of hurting Hinata tonight..." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder._

_"You're not gonna hurt her, I know you won't ." Sasuke gave him a reassuring smirk. Naruto smiled brightly at his best friend. He looked around to see all the males gathering for the hunt. This is when all the men went out to get sustenance for them and their females for the week. Tonight was Naruto and Sasuke's first time at this gathering. It all felt so nostalgic to see everyone gathered. Shikamaru joined Sasuke and Naruto a little after he arrived._

_"Yo."_

_"Oh, hey Shikamaru, teme and I were just talking." Sasuke gave him a nod greeting._

_"That's right, this is your first red moon hunt. It's nothing special, we just go out to hunt for large animals. A few of us will go for humans, but Ino will kill me if I bring that back for her."_

_"Huh? Why? You guys are like...vampires." Naruto gave a confused look._

_"She hates killing humans, she'll only drink human blood if it's out of a blood bag."_

_"Oh. Speaking of Ino, where's the blushing bride huh? Excited about gettin' lucky Shikamaru?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows nudging Shikamaru on the side._

_"Shut up, you're so immature," Shikamaru ignored his friend as he lit a cigarette._

_"Naruto." Neji was coming his way with a serious look on his face._

_"Yo Neji, you alright?" Naruto went to his side_

_"It's about Hinata..." Naruto's frame tensed. _

_"What about her?" Fox demons like vampires, are very territorial over their women. Having another male worry over Hinata didn't sit so well with Naruto._

_"Easy, I have my own bride. But I think it's important you know where she...comes from."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji looked at Naruto square in the eye._

_"First, swear to me Naruto that she is yours. Swear that your demon has recognized her as your mate." Naruto's eyes turned red. Neji saw this as well, but he didn't back down. _

_"Why the hell would I ever joke about something like that...especially when it took me so long to find her...you know very well what I went through." Sasuke saw the rage begin to build in his best friend. Naruto had gone through a lot searching for his fated bride. Seeing other members of his family so happy with their mates made him yearn for his own. If Neji was trying to push Naruto's buttons, it was working._

_"Oi Hyuga, spit it out already." Neji hesitated, but went up to Naruto and stood right in front of him._

_"Your mate's full name is Hinata Hyuga...she is a member of the Hyuga clan." Naruto's eyes went wide, and looked at his friend as if he was insane._

_"No..that can't be, the Hyuga clan is made up of vampires, Hinata-chan is human..." His mate couldn't have been a vampire, his instinct would've sensed it._

_"She's half human." Neji closed his eyes, his fists clenching. "Hinata is the first born daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, my uncle and current clan leader. She is Lady Hinata Hyuga, our princess and...my cousin." Naruto let the information sink in. His fists were clenched tight._

_"I-I don't understand...if she's your princess then how come I found her as a slave," his anger was growing, "why did I find her about to be auctioned off like something worthless?!"He grabbed Neji by the collar of his shirt._

_"We thought our princess had died, Naruto."_

_"What?" Naruto loosened his grip._

_"When she was born, she was born a human. It wasn't surprising since her mother had been human, but it's a very rare phenomenon for a turned vampire to give birth to a non-vampire. Lady Hinata was supposed to awaken her vampire half later on. Lady Hinata was always guarded and protected everywhere she went. When I met her, she was a small child at the age of three, who always wore pale blue kimonos. I was brought in for the sole purpose of guarding her, and we became close because of it."_

_Naruto looked at his friend. He could tell he was pained as he spoke._

_"One day, Lady Hinata went off on her own while on my watch. She had been gone for a while. It took hours before anyone found a single trace of her. When we did, it was a piece of her blue kimono stained with blood." Neji looked down at the ground, boring his glare at it."Everyone searched and searched for her but it was as if the damned Earth had swallowed her whole. She was thought dead. My uncle and his wife suffered a great loss, as did I. She was my princess, and one of the few people who meant something. I blamed myself for her disappearance."_

_Naruto looked at Neji. He had lost a precious member of his family, but in the end he also blamed himself for that loss._

_"And then I met your bride Naruto. She held the same eyes and she gave me the same exact smile. When you told us her name, I knew it couldn't be coincidence. I immediately went to inform my uncle and his family." Neji turned to Sasuke and gave a small smile. "I don't know how she wound up as a slave to your family, but I am grateful."_

_"Aa" Sasuke gave him a curt nod._

_"All I ask of you Naruto, is for you to take care of her. When you claim her tonight, don't hurt her. According to Lord Hiashi, her vampire half will wake soon. When it does, bring her to the Hyuga estate." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Love her and take care of her Naruto. Promise me you will." Naruto gave a huge grin_

_"Heh, you don't have to worry about that Neji. Hinata-chan is my life now, just like Ten-ten is to you. I'll love Hinata and protect her with my life, believe it._"

Naruto held Hinata in his arms as she slumbered peacefully.

* * *

Tsunade looked down below at the sleeping pair. He held her so protectively in his arms. She laughed as she drank a bit of sake.

"Nobody's gonna take her away Uchiha." Another presence in the Uchiha estate caught her attention. She made her way down below to the dungeons where an ancient evil was kept. The man inside made no move, but he was aware of Tsunade's presence. "Orochimaru..." The name rolled off her tongue like poison. An eerie chuckle was heard from inside the tomb.

"Tsunade...it's been too long. Still using that useless power of yours to look young?" The tomb opened to reveal a pale thin man chained up with multiple seals. He cracked a smile as his tongue darted out here and there. The very action made Tsunade reel back in disgust. "How is my little blossom? Has she awoken from her long slumber yet? The one you forced her to take?" Tsunade glared at him.

"She's about to awake fully by the end of the red moon. Do you think I'll stand by idly and watch you destroy her once more?" The room began to quake as her anger grew. His laughter erupted.

"And what can you possibly do? You're dead, your body has been long gone for ages." He flicked his tongue in her direction. "You should've taken my offer of immortality Tsunade. It could've been you by my side. But that's alright, I have your precious blossom to replace you."

"You're really confident in yourself Orochimaru. The Uchiha prince would never let you near her."

"That's where you're wrong my dear. I always have my ways to get what I want." His eyes flashed yellow. "I'll wait until my blossom awakens. Until then, she'll experience the nightmares and the memories of her death, right?" Tsunade looked away in disgust. "The seals are weakening, it's only a matter of time..."

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open, and her breathing was rough. Did she have a nightmare? She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She was suddenly very well aware she had a completely naked vampire on her backside holding her with arms of steel. Sakura turned to face her...husband? Is that what he was now? Maybe mate fit better in this situation. Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully. His breaths were even calming.

Sakura gave a sigh. So much had changed, especially with her. Before coming here, Sakura could hardly care what happened to her. Life as a slave taught her not to let loose on emotions. But then she was brought here to Sasuke. He had shown her what it's like to be cherished and loved. She could feel all his emotions pour out with every touch and kiss he gave her. She had changed from this silent dreary girl to someone who could smile and fight back. Speaking of fighting back, when this whole red moon week was over, she was gonna give that crazy red head a good jumping for trying to kill her! But she souldn't think of that now. She thought about her sleeping vampire.

Sasuke proved to her last night just how much of a male he is. Despite being a bit rough the second time around, he didn't hurt her. He brought her nothing but mind blowing pleasure. Sakura blushed, she couldn't help but want it again.

Sakura looked out the window, and noticed it was still dark out. For some reason, the urge to sleep was gone. She felt her neck to where Sasuke had bitten. On her left side, he marked her. She could feel that part of her skin was slightly cooler than the rest. Her hand went to the right side of her neck, but flinched when she touched it. That's where he had injected his venom. That bite really hurt.

Sakura froze. Was she a vampire now? Was she different? She had to get to a mirror! Was she sexy?! Mirror now! The poor girl tried to wiggle out of her mate's arms, but it was no use. Sasuke cracked his eyes open to see his female trying to get away without waking him. He found this quite amusing. The little faces she was making as she struggled to get out of his grasp were almost funny enough to make him laugh. Instead, he tightened his grip and began kissing her neck.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. He pressed his already growing arousal against her back side. His kisses and sleepy voice startled her.

"N-nothing Sasuke-kun, I was just going to the restroom..."

"Mmmm...for a bath?" He began running his hands up and down her body, placing sweet kisses down her neck. She needed to get away, at least for a few minutes to refresh herself. All of a sudden though, she found herself stumbling for balance near the bathroom. Sasuke was by her side in a second and caught her easily. Sakura was dumbfounded as to how she got to the restroom so fast.

"What was that?" Sasuke smirked as he held her in his arms possessively, smirking.

"You traced." Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"I traced? As in teleported?"

"Hn, I didn't think your transformation would be progressing this quickly." Sakura stared into his eyes.

"I'm..I'm a vampire? Already? What happened to all the pain and hurting part? I thought I was supposed to go through hell when I transformed!" Sasuke's face grew soft.

"Your body is slowly changing. You won't experience pain until the last day of the red moon. I won't leave your side at all that day," he pecked her lips, "not that I'm planning to leave your side this week for anything." He stared at the spot where he marked her. "You have no idea how much it pleases me to finally see you bear my mark."

"You mean the cold part of my neck?" He rubbed his thumb over the spot.

"You won't be able to see it yet love, it's not visible to humans." He kissed her shoulders. "Bath?" He held her close to him, and brought her chin up to capture her lips. He caressed his tongue over her bottom lip to coax her. Sakura got on her toes to deepen the kiss, running her hands through his hair. He held on to her body, fearing she'd slip away from him

"Okay," Sakura was left breathless from the kiss. A warm bath would be perfect for all the soreness she was feeling right now. She began to gather her hair up, but flinched when a piece grazed the right side. Sasuke gave her an apologetic look.

"It will hurt until your transformation's complete. Vampire venom isn't easy to take it, especially Uchiha venom." He kissed the top of her hair as he thought what the pain would be like on the last day. She had to complete and survive the transformation, but the pain would be strong enough to kill her. Sakura had to survive this. Sasuke's heart was now hers. He needed her to live.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked up at him with such a loving gaze, it made his cold blood boil. She kissed him tenderly before running off to set the water. Gods how he loved her. And he'd be damned if he let her get away so easily from him. Sakura was his. Sasuke knew how much of a selfish possessive bastard he could be. He never wanted Sakura to leave his side. Hell, he didn't want her to leave his bed at all. Sasuke turned to look at his mate. She had already got in the bath without him.

He slowly stalked over to her as she dipped her hair back into the waters. Her back was facing him. He watched as droplets of water ran down her back, and as her shoulder blades moved as she scrubbed her body. His instinct was screaming at him again. His female was tempting him. Sakura heard him as he entered the water with her. She felt Sasuke grab her from behind, pushing himself against her. Sakura devilishly smiled.

She would never tire of him.

* * *

"So, Sakura, how was Sasuke in bed last night?" Ino gave her a wink. Ino and Tenten had come over for a little girl talk. Ino had decided it was much needed before their mates came back to haul them to the bedroom again. Hinata stayed behind at Naruto's place. Poor thing must have been exhausted.

"Come on Sakura-chan spill the deets!" Tenten looked at her skillfully twirling a kunai. Sakura began to blush. How does one describe such an intimate moment?

"Quit stalling forehead, give us the dirty details already!" Sakura sighed. She might as well, it didn't look like they were giving up anytime soon.

"Well...umm..it was good?" Ino gave her a deadpanned look.

"Good? It was _good_? Sakura, your mate is Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest vampire prince since like...the beginning of time! He's hotter that that celebrity vampire, Ian Somerhalder!" Ino fanned herself once more. "Sasuke has practically every woman at his feet Sakura, they beg for him to take them to his bed. Plus, he's an Uchiha male. All Uchihas are rumored to be sex gods in bed. So you better spill girl, because I know he was more than _good_. Ugh, insult him why don't you." Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Fine...he was...," Sakura gave a slight moan, though she didn't mean to," he was amazing. It was the most amazing night of my life. I mean, it was my first time and all, but still he made me feel," Sakura paused to find the right words. There were no words to describe sighed in slight frustration. "Have you guys ever felt like part of you was missing something? And then then all of a sudden that something finds you and it brings in all these emotions of love and happiness. That little piece brings out all these wonderful feelings at once, and it's...frightening." Ino and Tenten looked at her with awed expressions. Sakura stood up and walked towards the window and looked outside to the red night sky.

"It's scary enough to make your heart stop. Romance can make the heart pound just like panic can." Sakura traced the reflection of the red moon on the window. "After that little missing piece embeds itself in you, it seems as though you've lost all control over your heart. It feels as though it'll burst out of your chest, and it makes you wanna cry. It envelops you in warmth and you say to yourself this is how things are supposed to be, this is where I wanna stay forever..." Sakura felt her chest pounding with her every word. Ino had her hand to her heart and Tenten looked misty eyed. Sakura spoke softly. "It makes you want to say I love you. I don't ever want to live without you, because you've changed my life for the better."

Sasuke had become to mean so much to hear already. Her words were a manifestation of her emotions for him. This was the only way she could describe how Sasuke had made her feel last night. Strong arms enveloped Sakura, startling her.

"I love you too." Sakura turned around to see her Sasuke. Shikamaru and Neji were at their mate's side. Naruto was smiling, giving Sasuke the thumbs up. Sakura blushed, wondering if they had heard everything.

"Good god man, never let that woman go!" Ino was wiping away a tear from her eye, Tenten nodded on agreement.

"Hn," Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead, and looked deep in her eyes, "I don't plan to." Sakura smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"Come on guys, lets leave the teme alone. I'm sure he'll want to get busy with her after an hour of being away." Sakura's face flushed and Sasuke had a little red tint.

"Shut up dobe."

"I'll tell Hinata-chan you said hi, Sakura!" Sakura waved him goodbye as Neji and Shikamaru shoved him out the door. Now it was just the two of them alone. Sakura turned bright red. She knew Sasuke heard what she had said. How the heck was she supposed to act now? She tore herself away from him, covering her face in embarrassment.

Sasuke traced to her side and grabbed her arm to pull her in his embrace. Sakura tried pushing herself away, but he was stronger. Sasuke looked down at her as he spoke.

"Why are you running away love?" His eyes softened at her red face. She fisted her hands in his shirt, not wanting to look into those eyes. "Sakura..." She lifted her head up and Sasuke took his chance to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He fisted the back of her hair, pushing her close to him. They parted for air, leaving Sakura in a daze. "Your words earlier..." Sasuke closed his eyes. "They touched my very soul." He tenderly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "No one has ever brought such emotion out of me until you spoke your feelings. I can never part with you." Sakura bit her lip, trying not to cry. "You have my very soul in your hands Sakura. Do what you will with it, it's yours and yours alone. I'm yours." He kissed her lips once more.

Her heart was gonna burst. She could feel it.

"Sasuke..." He hushed her

"I'm yours Sakura. I'm already in love with you. There's no need to run and be embarrassed." She hugged him tight. Sasuke smiled at her tenderly. "Come, there's something I want to show you." He traced them to the gardens outside their room. There, under the light of the red moon, beautiful demonic flowers were in full bloom. Sakura stared in wonder.

"Beautiful...Sasuke, these are breathtaking," gasped Sakura. She made her way exploring each exotic bloom. Sasuke noticed she was wearing the red silk kimono his mother had given her. She was unaware that the color red tempted and attracted demons, especially Sasuke. He felt himself ache for her once more. He tried controlling himself so she could keep exploring.

Sakura reached up high to one of the roses above her, giving Sasuke a good view of her white creamy thighs. It was then her robe slipped a bit, revealing the valley between her breasts as she closed her eyes to smell the black rose in her hand. Sasuke was behind her in an instant gripping her hips, a low guttural sound rumbling in his chest. Sakura bit her lips in anticipation, her arousal growing.

"You're going to make love to me again, aren't you?" In answer Sasuke tore off her red kimono and pushed her body back into a bed of exotic blooms.

* * *

Well, there it is guys! Fluff, fluff, fluff and more fluff! I know there's tons of SasuSaku, but I'll add more of the other couples in the next chapter :) Sakura will slowly be changing into a vampire as the week goes on c: I hope you all liked this chapter :) as always I welcome all of your reviews, good or bad! If you want to message me or know a bit about me, or pester me about updates, follow my tumblr link on my profile! :) Muah! Hugs and kisses to all :D Oh! Lets pray that SasuSaku becomes canon! XD

-xoxoxoxoxoxox Lexi


End file.
